Ange et Démon
by Hinatasara
Summary: YAOI  Un soir, Naruto découvre un jeune homme à terre devant chez lui, gravement blessé. Il l'accueil immédiatement chez lui et s'en occupe bien soigneusement mais ne tarde pas à connaître le sombre passé de son nouvel ami...
1. Le jeune inconnu

**ANGE ET DEMON**

**Fanficeuse** **:** Hinatasara ()

**Titre** **: **Ange et Démon

**Manga de base** **:** Naruto

**Genre** **: **Yaoi, UA, OOC (ouais même totalement OOC !), Angst, et pi bah je ne sais pas quand mais y aura du lime et peut-être du lemon mais pas sûr faut que je trouve l'inspiration… voilà.

**Couples** **:** SasuNaru (ce couple est une véritable drogue !), NejiHina, ShikaTemari et un petit JiraiyaTsunade (mais peut être simplement en implicite). Ces couples apparaîtront au fur et à mesures… et peut être y en aura-t-il d'autre. Je ne sais pas encore ça dépendra de mon inspiration.

**Disclaimer** **: **Je n'aime pas écrire cette partie car ça nous fait redescendre sur terre… à nous fanficeuse qui nous donnons tant de peine pour mettre en scène ces chers personnages que nous aimons et chérissons… et on en a même pas un petit morceau… C'est une honte… de la discrimination…

Sasuke : c'est bon t'as fini ?

Naruto : ouais on aimerait bien voir c'que tu nous as pondu…

Hinata : Na…Naruto-kun… elle est nouvelle… soit gentil… je suis sûre qu'elle a fait de son mieux…

Hinatasara : Merci ma belle Hinata Hime… T'es trop mignone ! Donc j'étais en train de dire que ces personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto-sama…

**Note** **:** Cette histoire se passe dans notre monde d'aujourd'hui. Les personnages n'ont pas le même âge ou les mêmes différences entre eux que dans le manga. Bref, ça ne suis pas du tout l'esprit du manga. Et puis il y a des trucs aussi qui peuvent changer par rapport au monde réel parce que ça me facilitait la vie pour l'histoire. Voilà. Au fait si vous ne comprenez pas bien les liens entre certains personnages bah c'est normal j'en parlerais dans la suite de l'histoire. Bonne Lecture et s'il vous plaît soyez indulgent.

Les _ sont pour les dialogues, en italique c'est les pensées des personnages, les mots en rouge sont les mots japonais dont vous trouverez la traduction en bas de page et les [ ] se sont mes remarques de ficeuse.

**Chapitre 1**

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !

_ Bien vous pouvez y aller. Et n'oubliez pas de remplir votre fiche d'orientation. L'entretien avec le conseiller est dans une semaine. C'est très important. Vous passez le BAC cette année. A demain.

Le silence de la classe fit immédiatement place à un brouhaha composé de cris, de rires, de raclements de chaises et de bruits de pas. Tous les élèves étaient pressés de rentrer chez eux après cette longue journée de cours. Il était 18h, heure de sorti habituelle pour les terminal S. Les derniers à sortir était un petit groupe de six jeunes, composé de cinq garçons – Naruto, un blond ébouriffés aux yeux bleu azur Kiba, un grand brun aux yeux marron et avec la particularité d'avoir un triangle rouge en guise de tatouage sur chaque joue Neji, un petit brun aux cheveux longs Shikamaru, encore un brun aux cheveux mi- longs attachés en une queue de cheval haute Choji, un rouquin légèrement rond - et d'une seule fille appelée Sakura, aux cheveux roses et yeux verts. Ils se dirigeaient tranquillement en direction de la sortie du lycée.

_ Pffff… C'est que notre première journée de cours de l'année et je suis déjà fatigué rien qu'à l'idée de ce qui nous attend cette semaine. – Dit Kiba après s'être décroché la mâchoire en baillant.

_ Ouais on a un emploi du temps de merde. – Ajouta Naruto.

_ Bienvenue en Terminale S les gars. Qu'est-ce que vous croyiez ? Ce n'est pas le club Med. - Intervint Sakura.

_ D'accord mais bon faire 8h – 12h, 13h – 18h tous les jours c'est vraiment exagéré ! Heureusement que le mercredi on a cours que le matin jusqu'à 13h ! Après-demain on va pouvoir se reposer tout l'après-midi. – Rappela Choji.

_ Ouais mais bon on doit se lever quand même et on se tape 3h non-stop de Français et 2h non-stop d'Histoire-Géo. En plus, le temps de rentrer chez nous on n'est pas près de manger. Galère !

Tout le monde se tut et ils regardèrent tous, blasés, leur ami Shikamaru. Comme à son habitude, il avait le talent de ne faire sortir que les points négatifs et de tuer l'ambiance en un temps records. Neji prit alors la parole.

_ Shikamaru… t'a encore plombé le moral de tout le monde…

_... Désolé…

Ils atteignirent le portail du lycée et se dirigèrent vers un autre groupe de jeunes composé de trois filles, deux brunes, l'une les cheveux courts appelée Hinata et l'autre avec deux chignons de chaque côtés de la tête nommée Tenten. La troisième fille, Ino, avait de très longs cheveux blonds. Avec ces filles se trouvaient également un jeune garçon, Lee, brun, une coupe au bol et d'épais sourcils noirs. Sakura et Ino était en Terminal L, Lee en Terminal Sport – Etudes et Tenten du haut de ses 18 ans était en Première S. Tout le monde avait 19 ans, sauf Shikamaru et Choji (qui ont redoublé leur CP).

_ Alors cette journée c'était comment ? – demanda Ino.

_ Chiant comme d'habitude. En plus on a une fiche d'orientation à remplir… vous aussi je suppose ? – répondit sans enthousiasme Kiba.

_ Ouais on l'a eu en avant dernière heure. Moi je sais déjà ce que je veux faire ! – annonça Lee avec des flammes dans les yeux.

_ Voilà qu'il recommence. – dit Tenten, désespérée. Depuis qu'il a rencontré le prof de sport tout à l'heure il n'arrête pas.

_ Mais Tenten ! Gai-sensei est un prof hors du commun ! Il a trop la classe ! Il est mon idole ! Je veux faire prof de sport et tout faire pour lui ressembler !

_ … voilà ce que je vous disais…

_ _Ouais mais à ce point-là… quand même…c'est grave…_ - pensèrent tout le groupe en lançant à Lee des regards inquiets.

Puis Ino prit la parole, essayant de changer de sujet.

_ Dites, Hinata doit passer au magasin pour acheter un bouquet à sa mère. Si vous veniez tous avec nous ?

Ils parurent tous très enthousiastes mais Naruto s'excusa.

_ Désolé mais je dois y aller. – intervint Naruto. Jiraiya-sama m'a dit qu'il devait me parler à mon retour des cours et que c'était très important. J'attends depuis ce matin… et je suis pressé de savoir ce qu'il me veut.

_ Ok. On se voit demain alors. Rentre bien et passe le bonjour à ta petite « famille » de notre part.

_ Pas de problèmes. Aller je fonce. A demain !

Naruto quitta ses amis et se dirigea vers chez lui. Au bout de 10 minutes il aperçut sa maison et passa le portail de la cours. Il entra dans la maison de droite et alla poser ses affaires dans sa chambre. Il redescendit ensuite pour aller dans la cuisine. Il sorti un morceau de pain et se coupa un morceau de fromage, puis il se dirigea vers le salon. Il y trouva une grande et sublime femme, les cheveux longs et blonds attachés en deux queues de cheval bas dans le dos. On pouvait remarquer chez elle qu'elle avait une poitrine plus que généreuse…

_ Tiens, Tsunade-hime, t'es rentrée de ton séminaire ? – demanda Naruto, surpris.

Tsunade se leva et serra quelques secondes Naruto dans ses bras puis lui embrassa tendrement le front.

_ Tsunade, j'ai plus 10 ans… - grogna Naruto en rougissant légèrement.

_ Ah désolé… vieille habitude. Mais ça fait un mois que je suis parti. Comment va mon petit Naruto-kun ? Ta rentrée s'est bien passée ?

_ Ouais ça va je suis toujours avec mes amis. Mais on a un emploi du temps trop chargé. Et je suis crevé.

_ C'est sûr t'as pas choisi la classe la plus tranquille.

_ Et toi ? Ça s'est passé comment ?

_ Long, chiant et blasant. Comme d'habitude, quoi.

Naruto continua de discuter avec Tsunade pendant quelques minutes puis alla aider son frère Minato qui venait de rentrer pour préparer le repas. Le diner se passa comme d'habitude. La nourriture était excellente, Minato et Naruto se racontait leur journée et Jiraiya et Tsunade se disputaient gentiment comme un vieux couple.

_ Franchement on a vraiment l'impression de voir une scène de ménage… - Sorti Naruto un peu fort pour être sûr que les deux autres l'entendent.

La réaction fut instantanée. Ils répondirent tous les deux en même temps.

_ Je préfère mourir plutôt que de flirter avec cette chose.

Puis d'un commun accord ils tournèrent la tête dans un sens opposé et grognèrent. Naruto et Minato étaient morts de rire. C'est dans cette bonne ambiance que s'acheva le repas. Tandis que les adultes s'installaient devant la télé, Naruto monta dans sa chambre pour faire les quelques devoirs que leur avait déjà donné certains professeurs. Deux exercices de maths, un texte à traduire en Anglais et quatre exercices de physique.

_ Bon, ça va aller vite.

Naruto se mit au travail immédiatement pour avoir un peu de temps pour jouer à Final Fantasy X2 avant d'aller dormir. Après une heure de travail, Naruto souffla, rangea ses affaires et prépara son sac pour le lendemain. Puis au moment où il allait enfin pouvoir jouer, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. C'était Jiraiya.

_ Excuses-moi mais tu te souviens que je voulais te parler ? Eh bien je me suis entretenu avec Minato et je voudrais t'en faire part maintenant. Viens.

Naruto se leva et suivi son sensei jusqu'au dojo. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, se regardèrent longuement puis Jiraiya prit la parole.

_ J'ai entendu dire que tu avais un entretien d'orientation dans une semaine. Aussi j'ai pensé qu'il serait temps de te parler de quelque chose dont j'ai réfléchi depuis un petit moment. Mais je veux que ce soit bien clair. Je ne t'oblige en rien et je voudrais vraiment que tu choisisses ce dont tu as vraiment envie.

Jiraiya se tut. Naruto ne comprenait pas trop où il voulait en venir. Puis le sensei continua.

_ Ca fait maintenant 13 ans que Tsunade et moi vous avons accueilli ton frère et toi. Et tu as reçu mon enseignement en art martiaux très tôt. A vrai dire tu avais montré tant de capacités innées pour cette pratique que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de mettre beaucoup d'espoir sur toi...

Jiraiya regardais Naruto avec des yeux reflétant de la gêne et de l'inquiétude. Naruto ne savait pas où se mettre et se sentait très stressé par le comportement de son maître.

_ Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que … je… tu… Avant tout, as-tu des projets pour ton avenir professionnel ?

_Heu… nan je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrai faire. Pourquoi ?

_Et bien, en fait, j'avais pensé… que tu pourrais… enfin que je pourrais faire de toi mon successeur. Si tu n'as rien de prévu et que tu en as envie, je souhaiterai que tu reprennes le dojo. Bien sûr je ne suis pas encore proche de la retraite, mais je voulais t'en parler rapidement pour voir si ça t'intéresserai et commencer à t'enseigner ce qu'un héritier de l'école Sanin doit savoir. Enfin, c'est à toi de voir. Je ne veux pas t'influencer.

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Jiraiya, son sensei, voulais faire de lui son héritier et lui léguer son dojo ainsi que la tradition de la prestigieuse école Sanin.

_ Nan, c'est vrai ? Tu parles sérieusement ?

_ Oui, bien sûr ! Alors qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? Enfin tu as le temps d'y réfléchir…

_ Y réfléchir ? Pas la peine il n'y a pas photo ! Prendre la relève du dojo ! Jamais je n'aurais osé y penser même dans mes rêves les plus fous !

Naruto se leva et se jeta sur son sensei, ses bras serrant son coup en le remerciant chaleureusement.

_ Merci! Merci ! Merci !

Jiraiya posa sa main sur la tête du jeune homme et souri chaleureusement. On aurait presque pu voir un père avec son fils…

Après leur discussion, ils étaient rentrés dans leur maison et avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle aux deux autres qui ne cachèrent pas leur joie. Naruto encore euphorique de cette proposition, n'avait désormais plus du tout sommeil et décida de sortir dans la cours pour prendre l'air et se rafraichir un peu. Il se dirigea vers le saule pleureur qui se trouvait au milieu et au pied duquel on pouvait voir une toute petite marre ainsi que des fleurs et un banc. Naruto s'y allongea et repensa à la proposition de son sensei. Il n'en revenait toujours pas et n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Il commençait à partir dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit un bruit venant de la rue en face du dojo. Il tendit l'oreille mais rien ne se passa. Après quelques minutes à attendre, il décida de rentrer se coucher mais au moment où il ouvrit la porte, un autre bruit plus fort celui-ci se fit de nouveau entendre. Apparemment les poubelles venaient d'être renversées. Naruto sorti dans la rue et se dirigea vers l'emplacement des bennes à ordures. Il faisait nuit mais le lampadaire le plus proche éclairait assez pour distinguer un corps étendu par terre. Naruto se précipita vers cette forme et essaya de lui parler.

_ Eh ! Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Pas de réponse. Pourtant il était conscient vu sa respiration. Puis un son rauque sorti de sa gorge. Il essayait de parler mais n'y arrivait pas.

_ Je vais chercher quelqu'un. Bouge pas on va t'aider.

Et Naruto couru chez lui, se rua dans la chambre de Tsunade et la ramena près du blessé. Elle l'examina rapidement puis ordonna à Naruto d'appeler une ambulance. Mais le blessé attrapa avec grande difficulté un bout de la veste de Tsunade et réussi au prix de grands efforts à prononcer quelques mots.

_ …pas… hôpital…

_ Mais tu as besoins de soins médicaux rapidement. Tu es gravement blessé !

_ … si…ou…plai… pas… hôpital… - Réussi-t-il à prononcer encore une fois avant de s'évanouir.

_ Tsunade nous devons appeler une ambulance.

_ Nan Naruto. En tant que médecin je me dois de respecter son choix. La seule raison pour qu'il refuse autant d'aller à l'hôpital, c'est parce que là-bas ils posent des questions et doivent appeler la police au moindre truc douteux. Je suis tenu au secret professionnel. Va me chercher ma trousse de secours je vais stopper l'hémorragie et le transporter chez nous.

_ D'accord.

Naruto couru comme un fou, prit la trousse et appela Jiraiya et Minato. Tous trois rejoignirent Tsunade et l'aidèrent à transporter le blessé. Le jeune homme fut allongé dans le lit de Naruto et une fois ses blessures soignées, Tsunade en informa les autres.

_ Voilà, je l'ai soigné du mieux que je pouvais. Maintenant il nous reste plus qu'à attendre de voir comment évoluent les choses. Mais je suis septique… Il a quelques contusions minimes et sa blessure au ventre n'a touché aucun organe vital mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang.

_ Je vais rester près de lui. Où sont rangés les futons ? Je vais m'installer ici au cas où il se réveillerait cette nuit ou qu'il y ait le moindre problème.

_ Je peux le faire Naruto. Tu as cours toi demain. Tu vas être naze.

_ Nan ça ira. De toute façon, je n'arriverai pas à dormir si je ne suis pas à ses côtés pour surveiller.

Tsunade, Jiraiya et Minato regardèrent Naruto avec un regard doux dans lequel on pouvait aussi lire un peu de fierté envers le « gamin » de la maison qui était un être très généreux et serviable. Alors que les trois adultes allaient se coucher, Naruto descendit à la cuisine et mit sur un plateau du pain, du fromage, du pâté et de l'eau puis le monta dans sa chambre et le posa près du futon où dormait le jeune homme. Il s'occupa encore un peu de lui, vérifiant que les pansements étaient toujours bien en place, que ses blessures ne se remettaient pas à saigner, que sa respiration était normale… Il remarqua également qu'il était assez sale et qu'il n'arrivait même pas à voir à quoi il pouvait ressembler. Mais la première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Naruto était qu'il paraissait plutôt pas mal. Il s'arrêta un moment, méditant sur ce qu'il venait de penser, puis il se coucha et s'endormi rapidement.

**A SUIVRE… **

**Coulisses** **:**

Hinatasara : Ca y est, j'ai fini le premier chapitre. Ou là là, il est court… Désolée, je vous promets de faire mieux pour le deuxième chapitre.

Sasuke : Vaudrait mieux… on n'apprend pas grand-chose là. Pour une mise en place, vraiment c'est bof… t'aurais pu aller un peu plus loin…

Naruto : Sasuke t'es dur là…

Neji : hum ! Il est juste vexé parce qu'il n'est pas encore dans l'histoire.

Sasuke : Quoi ? *grogne* Nan je m'en fou de sa fic.

Hinatasara : ….. *snif*

Naruto : Bah voilà… t'avais pas compris qu'elle était sensible ? T'es content maintenant elle pleure.

Hinata : Ne pleure pas. Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire. C'est bien pour un début.

Sakura : Hinata a raison. Et je suis PERSUADEE *regard meurtrier envers Sasuke* qu'il ne voulait pas te peiner.

Sasuke : … Bah c'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas juger avec si peu. On attendra de voir la suite…

Tous : Voilà ça c'est bien dit.

Hinatasara : Hai ! Je ferai de mon mieux. Arigato gozaimasu minna.

Voilà si vous avez des questions, des plaintes ou autres choses à me dire, mon adresse mail est en haut.

Vocabulaire japonais vu ici :

- Hai = oui

- Arigato gozaimasu = merci beaucoup

- Minna = tout le monde

- Sama = maître

- Hime = princesse

- kun = suffixe poli pour un garçon impossible à traduire en français.

- sensei = professeur.

Voilà, merci d'avoir osé lire ce premier chapitre. *s'incline* Arigato gozaimasu. C'est ma première fic alors ne soyez pas trop dur. Bye !


	2. Une douce chaleur

**Chapitre 2**

Naruto ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Il s'était endormi aux alentours de 2h00 du matin et son réveil le tira de son sommeil à 6h30. Naruto regarda l'heure : 7h00.

_ … Merde ! Je vais être en retard !

Naruto sorti du lit rapidement et couru vers la salle de bain. Mais il revint de suite dans la chambre et s'agenouilla près du blessé. Il regarda le plateau repas… rien n'avait été touché. Naruto était inquiet. Puis il vérifia son pouls, sa respiration, sa température… tout paraissait normal. Alors il partit se préparer rapidement.

Une fois prêt, il prit son sac et après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil aux fonctions vitales de son inconnu, Naruto descendit dans la cuisine, se servi un café qu'il avala d'une traite et mangea un morceau de brioche. Tsunade apparue à son tour dans la cuisine, la tête dans le brouillard.

_ Bonjour Tsunade-hime ! – dit Naruto énergiquement.

_ Bonjour Naruto-kun… répondit vaguement la blonde.

_ Bon j'y vais. Dis, Tsunade c'est ton jour de repos aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui. Pourquoi ?

_ Tu pourras veiller sur notre blessé, s'il te plaît ?

_ Oui ne t'en fais pas je m'occuperai de lui. Va en cours l'esprit tranquille. Tu rentres à quelle heure aujourd'hui ?

_ J'ai cours toute la journée. Je finis à 18h00, je me dépêcherais de rentrer.

Puis il s'avança vers elle, lui déposa tendrement une bise sur sa joue, lui souhaita une bonne journée et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte d'entrée.

_ Je croyais que tu n'avais plus 10 ans ? – Fit amusée Tsunade mais appréciant le geste de son petit Naruto.

Naruto se retourna, lui fit un clin d'œil en lui tirant la langue puis un beau sourire plein de dents. Il se retourna et parti en courant.

_ Il faut que je me dépêche si je ne veux pas être en retard…

Le groupe d'ami attendait le retardataire devant les grilles de la cour du lycée.

_ Mais qu'est- ce que fait Naruto ? Ca va bientôt sonner ! – dit Sakura.

_ Vous croyez qu'il est malade ? – s'inquiéta Hinata.

_ Ah le voilà ! – Dit Lee alors que la sonnerie du début des cours se faisait entendre.

_ Juste à temps petit veinard ! – ajouta Kiba en s'adressant à Naruto.

Naruto était essoufflé. Il n'avait pas arrêté de courir. En plus il était très fatigué et appréhendai au plus haut point cette journée de cours qui, pensait-il, allait l'achever pour de bon.

Kiba ne laissa pas le temps à Naruto de souffler. Il lui attrapa le col et le tira à leur suite, se rendant chacun dans leur salle respective.

Comme le redoutait Naruto, il peinait à suivre le cours et menaçait de s'endormir sous le nez de la prof. A plusieurs reprises, Kiba et Sakura avaient été obligé de lui donner quelques coups de pied dans le tibia pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits alors qu'il piquait du nez. Ses amis se demandaient ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver pour être dans cet état. Après 2h difficiles de Français barbant, ils purent enfin aller en récré.

Ils retrouvèrent leurs amis à leur coin habituel dans la cour. Les Terminal S parlèrent alors du comportement de Naruto pendant le cours et celui-ci leur expliqua ce qui lui était arrivé.

_ En fait, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Je me suis couché vers 2h00 du matin.

_ C'est malin. Et pourquoi ? T'a fait la fête ou quoi ?

_ Nan loin de là… enfin si au début mais en fait il m'est arrivé quelque chose de pas banal… J'étais dehors pour prendre l'air tard le soir et j'ai entendu du bruit dans la rue. Je suis allé voir et j'ai découvert un jeune par terre, blessé. Alors on l'a pris chez nous et Tsunade l'a soigné. Mais il est toujours dans un coma léger et je l'ai veillé un bon moment avant de dormir. Voilà.

_ …

_ Effectivement ce n'est pas banal.

_ Naruto et sa manie de vouloir aider tout ce qui passe sous son nez…- plaisanta gentiment Sakura

_ Bah tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Que je le laisse crever devant chez moi ? – se défendit un peu gêné Naruto.

_ Hahaha. Nan t'aurai été incapable de faire ça ! – intervint Kiba.

_ Et il est comment ton inconnu ? – demanda Ino

_... Je ne sais pas trop. Il était assez sale. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang donc Tsunade suppose, vu son état, qu'il s'est trainé un moment avant d'atterrir devant notre porte. Le peu que j'ai pu voir, c'est qu'il a des cheveux noirs ébène et un petit peu long. Enfin moins que Shikamaru quand même. Et puis il est vachement bien foutu ! – ajouta Naruto avec un grand sourire. A peu près comme moi.

Ino, Sakura et Tenten le fixèrent avec de drôles d'yeux et eurent la même réaction.

_ Tu nous le présenteras ? – s'empressèrent-elles de demander.

Naruto prit un air triste et inquiet.

_ Faudrait d'abord qu'il se réveille. D'après Tsunade, il ne faut pas avoir de trop grandes espérances. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Elle a dit qu'il faudrait qu'il ait une grande résistance pour se réveiller après ce qu'il a eu…

Tout le monde se tut… Ils n'avaient jamais vu Naruto aussi triste, sauf quand ils étaient en primaire, avant d'être accueilli par Jiraiya et Tsunade. Il était toujours triste quand tous les enfants autour de lui parlaient de leur famille et lui il n'avait que son frère. Il avait été très malheureux, tout le monde le rejetait à l'époque, avant de connaître ses actuels amis, en classe de CE2. Et depuis ils étaient devenus inséparables.

Quelques minutes de silence s'écoulèrent puis la sonnerie de reprise vint les libérer de la lourde atmosphère qui s'était installée.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombre pour la bande. Lorsque les terminal S sortirent (les autre avaient fini plus tôt), Naruto s'excusa auprès de ses amis en leur disant qu'il devait vite rentrer. Ils comprenaient parfaitement et lui dirent au revoir.

Naruto couru le plus vite possible chez lui. A peine rentré, il salua vite fait ses « parents adoptifs » et leur demanda des nouvelles de son blessé. Mais à sa grande tristesse aucune amélioration n'était survenue.

Il monta dans sa chambre et s'assit près de l'inconnu. Le jeune homme endormi n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis qu'ils l'avaient posé sur le lit. Naruto remarqua que son visage avait l'air un peu crispé et son corps était tendu. Il posa sa main sur celle du blessé. Elle était un peu froide. Naruto resta quelques secondes comme ça à le regarder. Puis il se leva, se dirigea dans la salle de bain et prit un gant de toilette ainsi qu'une bassine qu'il remplit d'eau chaude. Puis il retourna auprès de son protégé avec son équipement. Il repoussa un peu la couverture de sorte à avoir accès à son visage et à son cou. Notre beau blond humidifia le gant et le passa doucement sur le front du brun en prenant soin d'écarter les mèches de sa frange qui lui tombaient lourdement sur le front et de chaque côté du visage. Puis il descendit sur la joue, sur le menton et dans le cou. Il humidifia de nouveau le gant et fit la même chose de l'autre côté et recommença jusqu'à ce que ces quelques parcelles de peau soit un minimum propres. Une fois nettoyée, Naruto fut surpris et fasciné par la blancheur de sa peau et la finesse de son visage. Et il remarqua au passage que ses traits s'étaient détendus et il semblait maintenant dormir tranquillement. Naruto était hypnotisé par ce physique d'ange, qui contrastait avec sa ténébreuse chevelure. Il remonta la couverture sur lui pour ne pas qu'il ait froid et resta encore un peu auprès de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus ignorer les affreux bruits que son estomac produisait pour protester contre le jeun que le blond lui imposait. Il descendit le plateau qui n'avait pas servi et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il se prépara un bol de nouilles au curry vite fait et sorti dans la cour pour manger tranquillement dans son endroit préféré : sous le saule pleureur où il s'accorda un instant de détente. Puis il retourna près du blessé, se perdant dans un tas de réflexions sur ce qui avait bien pu arriver au brun.

On frappa à sa porte.

_ Naruto ? On va passer à table. Tu viens ?

_ Oui, j'arrive tout de suite.

Jiraiya reparti et Naruto regarda sa montre. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'heure. Il posa la main sur le front du jeune homme toujours inconscient, puis sur sa joue et lui écarta d'une douce caresse les mèches de sa frange.

Puis il lui murmura doucement a l'oreille :

_ Tiens bon…

Et Naruto descendit rejoindre les autres pour le dîner. Alors que le silence s'installa dans la chambre, un brun essayait péniblement d'ouvrir les yeux. Après quelques minutes il parvint enfin à percevoir le décor autour de lui. Il voulut se redresser mais ses muscles le faisaient trop souffrir. Il tenta d'identifier le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait. La pièce était assez grande, aménagée dans le style typique de l'ancien Japon. Un sol de tatami, des meubles bas faits en bois sombre et un futon en guise de lit. Les murs étaient peints en beige crème et avaient un effet apaisant sur lui. Non, c'était la pièce en elle-même qu'il trouva rassurante. Une douce odeur d'encens à la Verveine flottait et une légère brise venait caresser son visage par la fenêtre entre-ouverte. Cette caresse lui rappela ce qui l'avait sorti de son sommeil. Lorsqu'il était en train de rêver, il avait senti plusieurs fois une douce chaleur l'envelopper puis pour la première fois il avait entendu une voix. Une voix tendre et douce lui murmurer quelques mots. Jamais personne ne lui avait porté la moindre attention affectueuse. Et cette voix avait éveillé en lui une envie de tendresse et de la curiosité.

_« Où est-ce que je suis ? Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? »_

Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il s'était passé. Juste quelques bribes d'images et de sons se bousculaient dans sa tête. Tout était mélangé et il n'arrivait pas à faire le tri. Apparemment il avait été blessé. Comment ? Il l'ignorait. Mais dans ces morceaux de souvenir, il vit vaguement un jeune garçon blond penché sur lui avec un regard inquiet et qui essayai de lui parler.

_« Est-ce chez ce garçon que je suis ? Est-ce lui qui m'a soigné ? Est-ce lui qui m'a appelé ? … »_

Le brun essaya de bouger encore une fois. La douleur refit surface et le garçon relâcha ses muscles.

_« Putain_ _! Ça fait un mal de chien ! » _

Le brun serra les dents et tenta une nouvelle fois. Il parvint à se redresser non sans souffrir, puis il essaya de se lever. Le résultat fut moins satisfaisant et il tomba au sol sur le ventre ce qui le fit encore plus souffrir. Cette fois il ne put retenir un petit gémissement tellement la douleur était vive. Il était tombé en plein sur ses blessures.

Tout à coup la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un jeune homme blond, au regard tout d'abord surpris, puis inquiet. Le bruit de sa chute avait été entendu depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

_« C'est lui ? … Il a le même regard que celui de mes souvenirs… » _

Naruto s'avança vers lui mais il essaya de se relever pour s'éloigner de lui.

_« Non. Je ne dois faire confiance à personne. » _

Mais une fois de plus, ses jambes fléchirent et il tomba à genoux, crachant par la même occasion un peu de sang. Sous la douleur il se replia un peu sur lui-même et posa ses mains sur ses blessures au ventre. Puis il regarda ses mains… elles étaient rouges… du sang… ses blessures s'étaient rouvertes lorsqu'il était tombé. Naruto était effrayé. Il s'approcha de lui et tenta de le toucher. Mais le brun repoussa sa main avec un geste confus… il avait de plus en plus de mal à voir… tout devenait trouble… et il sentait sa tête tourner. Il vit tout de même le blond tenter de le toucher. Il essaya à nouveau de se débattre mais son corps ne l'obéissait plus et il se sentait tomber. Mais il ne percuta pas le sol. Il senti deux bras le saisir doucement et l'enlacer.

_« Cette chaleur… c'est la même… Nan je ne dois pas… faire… confiance… »_

Naruto voyait à son visage que le brun essayait encore de lutter… Alors il resserra tendrement son étreinte et lui dit tout doucement :

_ Ne t'en fait pas. Tout va bien. Je vais m'occuper de toi… Tiens bon.

A ces mots, le jeune blessé sentit tous ses muscles se détendre et ses peurs s'effacèrent. Il s'endormi dans cette chaleur qui avait réussi si facilement à apprivoiser son âme.

A SUIVRE…

**Coulisse** **:**

Hinatasara : … Alors ? … vous avez aimé ? C'est mieux que le premier chapitre, nan ?

Sasuke : Bof … mouais… C'est mieux mais c'est toujours pourri.

Naruto: Sasuke! Ça suffit!

Sakura : Arrête Sasuke-kun! Tu vas encore la faire pleurer! Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur elle ? Elle fait de son mieux !

Neji : *en mode byakugan*… heu … je ne voudrai pas vous couper la parole… mais il y a un truc étrange là.

All : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Neji? Et toi Hinata, pourquoi tu trembles?

Hinata : *mode byakugan également* ….. Hinatasara est… bizarre… Ce … ce n'est plus la même ! Comme si elle s'était transformée à l'intérieure…

All : De quoi ? Comment ça ?

Dark Hinatasara : *sourire carnassier* Quoi, la gentille Hinatasara vous avait pas prévenue ? Elle souffre d'un dédoublement de personnalité… et moi je suis sont double. Je sors quand elle se fait embêter. Donc, qui est-ce qui embête mon autre moitié ? Que je me charge de lui (ou elle)…

Sasuke : Pffff ! Déjà une c'était soulant mais maintenant on en a deux… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce plan foireux, là ?

Dark Hinatasara : Je suppose que c'est toi… *regard de folle enragée, fait un feu de camp et sort une tige de brochette.* Vous le voulez cuit ou saignant le Sasuke ?

All : Oups !

Voilà pour le chapitre 2. J'espère que vous vous n'êtes pas trop ennuyé. Donnez-moi vos opinions ! Mon mail se trouve en haut de la page. Bye à tous^^


	3. Le réveil du blessé

**Chapitre 3**

Naruto tenait toujours tendrement le brun dans ses bras. Il dormait paisiblement et son visage avait fini par se détendre complètement. Cependant, sa blessure continuait à saigner encore un peu. Naruto prit le premier tissu qui lui passa sous la main et comprima la plaie rouverte.

Tsunade arriva dans l'encadrement de la porte et fut surprise de la scène. Elle était venue voir ce que Naruto pouvait faire. Alors qu'ils étaient en plein repas, un bruit sourd s'était échappé du plafond. Le blond était alors monté pour vérifier et n'était toujours pas redescendu. Elle comprit vaguement ce qui avait bien pu retenir son « fils » à l'étage et également l'origine du bruit qu'ils avaient entendu. Elle s'approcha des deux jeunes hommes et s'apprêtait à parler lorsque la voix de Naruto s'éleva.

_ Tsunade, sa blessure s'est rouverte. Tu peux le soigner s'il te plaît ?

_ Bien sûr. Ne t'inquiète pas je vais vite arranger ça. Rallonge-le dans le lit.

Naruto s'exécuta immédiatement, faisant preuve d'une infinie douceur, tandis qu'elle allait chercher sa trousse de soins. Elle stoppa rapidement la petite hémorragie puis refit le pansement.

_ Voilà tout est en ordre. Il a juste besoin de sommeil.

Tsunade regardait Naruto et attendait une explication sur ce qui s'était passé. Mais le blond ne semblait plus se souvenir de sa présence et ne quittait pas le brun des yeux. Ce n'est que lorsque Jiraiya et Minato entrèrent à leur tour dans la chambre que le jeune garçon revint dans la réalité.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Ça fait un moment que vous êtes monté. Qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez encore. – grogna Jiraiya.

Minato, quant à lui, remarqua tout de suite la trousse de soins et l'ambiance un peu tendue qui régnait dans la pièce.

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

_ J'attendais justement que Naruto finisse de dévorer notre inconnu des yeux pour lui demander… - ricana Tsunade.

Naruto prit alors une belle couleur rosée et se retourna brusquement vers elle.

_ Qu… quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Ce n'est pas vrai je ne le dévorais pas des yeux ! – s'emporta-t-il. Puis, avisant les regards amusés de ses vis-à-vis, il se reprit et raconta ce qu'il s'était passé.

_ Il a repris connaissance tout à l'heure - dit-il en regardant de nouveau le brun - Le bruit qu'on avait entendu c'était lui. Il avait essayé de se lever mais son corps ne le soutenait pas. En tombant, sa blessure au ventre s'est rouverte. Puis il a perdu ses forces et s'est évanoui.

Naruto senti son cœur se serrer en se rappelant le comportement du blessé. Les trois autres virent immédiatement l'inquiétude qui grandissait sur le visage du blond. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, Tsunade essaya de le rassurer.

_ Naruto, il est hors de danger maintenant. Tout va bien. Il s'est réveillé, c'est le plus important. Ça veut dire que maintenant il va mieux et si on s'occupe bien de lui, il guérira vite. Tu n'as plus à t'en faire.

_ Hum… oui… - répondit vaguement Naruto, plongé dans ses pensées, toujours aussi inquiet.

Minato intervint alors.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Tu n'as pas l'air rassuré. Il s'est passé quelque chose d'autre ?

Naruto releva la tête vers lui. Son grand-frère avait toujours su voir et comprendre les tourments du jeune blond. Même lorsque celui-ci faisait tout pour les cacher. Et il s'avait qu'il était inutile de mentir.

_ Lorsque je suis entré dans la chambre, j'ai tout d'abord été heureux de voir qu'il était réveillé. Mais quand j'ai réalisé qu'il était allongé au sol, souffrant à cause de ses blessures et qu'il essayait tout de même de bouger, ça m'a fait de la peine et je me suis sentit coupable. Il avait l'air tellement effrayé et perdu dans cet environnement inconnu. Je lui faisais peur. Il voulait fuir quand je m'approchais de lui et il refusait que je le touche. Je n'ai jamais vu un tel comportement avant aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver pour être dans cet état ?

Naruto sentait ses yeux lui piquer. Il les ferma et essaya de se calmer. Puis avec une voix peu assurée et légèrement tremblante, il ajouta :

_ Je n'aurai jamais dû le laisser tout seul. J'aurai du rester près de lui jusqu'à son réveil.

Personne ne savait quoi répondre. Le blond était un jeune homme possédant un cœur infiniment grand. Il aimait plus que tout aider ceux qui avaient besoin d'aide et l'idée qu'il puisse faire la moindre erreur envers ses protégés lui était insupportable.

Les trois adultes décidèrent de ne rien dire. Il savait que les formules toute faites du style « tu n'y ai pour rien » ou « ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir » ne lui remonterai pas le moral et ne l'aiderais absolument pas. D'un commun accord, ils se levèrent et sortirent de la chambre sans un mot. Au bout de 10 minutes, Tsunade revint dans la chambre avec un plateau dans les bras ainsi qu'une fine couverture. Elle déposa le tout à côté de Naruto puis se redressa et le regarda tendrement.

_ On t'a fait du café. Tu en auras besoin pour tenir cette nuit. Et on t'a également préparé un plateau de nourriture pour vous deux. Passe une bonne nuit et ne force pas trop. Tu as aussi besoin de sommeil. – Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Puis elle sorti de la pièce et ferma doucement la porte.

Naruto avait les yeux grands ouverts sous le coup de la surprise. Il s'adossa au mur à côté du brun, ferma les yeux, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et murmura un doux « merci » pour les remercier de leur compréhension et de leur soutien.

Il passa une nuit calme, veillant sur le jeune inconnu aussi longtemps qu'il put avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Quelques jours passèrent sans que le blessé ne revienne à lui. Naruto partait le matin après lui avoir rafraichi le visage et vérifié ses signes vitaux, puis quand il revenait le soir, il filait directement le voir, lui racontant sa journée pendant qu'il veillait sur lui. Et tous les soirs avant de dormir, Tsunade lui préparait du café et un petit plateau de nourriture.

Le silence s'était installé rapidement. Les trois autres étaient allés se coucher tôt. Naruto se servi une tasse de café et regarda par la fenêtre. De son lit on voyait très bien le ciel et ce soir pas un seul nuage ne défilait sur ce tapis d'encre éclairé par une lune pleine et lumineuse, trônant majestueusement parmi des myriades d'étoiles plus scintillantes les unes que les autres. Le regard de Naruto se perdait dans ce spectacle.

_ Quel magnifique ciel nocturne ! – commenta-t-il.

La nuit s'annonçait agréable et le silence apaisait le blond. Seule la respiration du brun se faisait entendre. Naruto tourna la tête vers lui et l'observa. Sa poitrine se soulevait lentement. Les mèches noires ébène encadrait comme toujours son visage fin et faisait ressortir la blancheur de sa peau. D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir aujourd'hui, ses yeux étaient de couleur noire. L'allure de cet inconnu troublait Naruto. Il était tellement ténébreux ! Le blond sentait la peur l'envahir quand il tentait d'imaginer ce qu'avait bien pu subir son protégé dans la vie. Car ce n'était pas en une seule nuit que l'on pouvait dégager autant de solitude, de méfiance et de terreur. C'est en côtoyant un univers sombre et sans pitié. Naruto le savait plus que bien. Il avait beaucoup souffert étant petit. Mais il avait trouvé des personnes qui le respectait et l'aimais. Des personnes pour qui il était important et sur qui il pouvait compter. Dès lors il s'était promit de tout faire pour aider ceux qui, comme lui auparavant, étaient perdus et délaissés.

Notre jeune homme revint dans la contemplation de son inconnu. Alors que ses yeux dessinaient les contours de son visage, examinant minutieusement chaque parcelle de sa peau, il ne put s'empêcher une pensée qui le fit immédiatement rougir de honte : _« Il est d'une incroyable beauté. »_ Naruto n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de pensée pour un autre homme. Et pourtant il devait bien se l'avouer. Ce visage fin et pâle, cette bouche lisse et rosée, ses mèches noires faisant ressortir le tout… ce corps ni trop mince ni trop musclé et parfaitement taillé. Tout ceci faisait naître en lui de l'émotion. Un être à la fois fort et faible. Quelqu'un qui vous donne envie d'être protégé et que vous avez envie de protéger. Oui, décidément, Naruto le trouvait vraiment beau. Puis il replongea son regard dans l'infini du ciel et laissa son esprit vagabonder dans les étoiles avec une dernière pensée… : _« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive … ? » _

Deux jours passèrent sans que le jeune homme ne se réveille. Naruto continuait de veiller sur lui tous les soirs avec son café et son plateau de nourriture. Il était fatigué, mais son inquiétude l'empêchait de dormir de toute façon.

La lune était maintenant à son zénith lorsque le brun ouvrit les yeux. Il examina sans bouger la pièce où il se trouvait et la reconnu après quelques secondes. Il se souvint qu'il avait essayé de partir mais il était tombé, sa blessure saignait et un jeune homme blond était là, essayant de l'aider. Puis le noir. Il avait dû s'évanouir. Il essaya de s'asseoir. Contrairement à son réveil précédent, ses muscles ne le faisaient presque pas souffrir. En revanche, une vive douleur lui parcouru le ventre. Il souleva son T-shirt et vit le pansement immaculé. Il fut surprit par son calme. La dernière fois il avait été totalement paniqué par cet endroit inconnu et pourtant si reposant. Mais là il se sentait bien. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément. La douce odeur de verveine était toujours présente, se répandant dans son corps et relaxant encore plus ses muscles. Le silence de la nuit l'enveloppait et lui donnait l'impression de flotter. Il se sentait léger.

_« C'est la première fois de toute ma vie que je me sent aussi bien… »_ pensa-t-il, se surprenant lui-même par sa réflexion. C'était étrange en effet. Un lieu inconnu et des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas non plus. Il ne faisait confiance à personne. Jamais. Et ne relâchait jamais son attention, ses sens toujours en alerte. Mais dans cette maison, son inconscient refusait d'obéir. Il n'avait pas la volonté de se méfier. Cette ambiance le rassurait malgré lui. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que le silence n'était pas tout à fait entier. Une lente et légère respiration était présente à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête et vit un spectacle qui lui coupa le souffle. Naruto était là, assit dos au mur, la tête tournée vers le brun. Il dormait paisiblement, les lèvres légèrement entre-ouvertes. Les rayons de la pleine lune éclairait son corps et l'enveloppait de sa lueur argentée. Ses cheveux étaient de couleur blond pâle et sa peau semblait de velours sous cette lumière lunaire. Le blessé n'en revenait pas. La première pensée qui lui vint fut qu'un ange se trouvait près de lui. Puis se reprenant un peu, il ferma les yeux, et écouta cette douce respiration qui le berçait presque.

_« C'est sa présence qui me rassure autant. Pourquoi… pourquoi je me sens si protégé à ses côtés ? »_ Puis le brun ouvrit les yeux et admira à nouveau le visage de l'endormi. Son attention fut attirée par l'odeur qui lui parvenait maintenant, se mêlant à celle de la verveine. Du café. Il regarda par terre et découvrit le plateau contenant à manger et un thermostat apparemment vide qui devait sûrement contenir du café. Naruto tenait une tasse à la main et le brun comprit tout de suite. Son « ange » avait veillé sur lui le plus longtemps qu'il put s'aidant de café pour rester éveillé. Vu la taille du récipient il devait y avoir beaucoup du liquide noir. Puis il remarqua un morceau de papier sur le plateau. L'écriture était fine et ronde, très agréable à regarder. Ça ressemblait à une écriture féminine mais il soupçonnait le blond d'en être l'auteur.

_« Voici un peu de nourriture au cas où tu te réveillerais pendant que je dors. Tu dois être affamé. Alors sers-toi autant que tu veux. Si ce n'est pas assez ou si tu manques de quelque chose, réveille moi. Je m'occuperai de toi. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais j'espère que ça te suffira en attendant le petit déjeuner. Et tu sais tu n'as rien à craindre chez nous. On te soignera bien, on a un excellent médecin dans la famille. C'est elle qui t'as soigné. Bon, mange bien. Ça t'aidera à reprendre des forces. _

_J'ai hâte de faire ta connaissance. Rétablis-toi vite ! _

_Naruto »_

Naruto… Ce devait être le nom du blond. L'inconnu relut la lettre encore et encore. Il n'avait jamais eu de petit mot aussi amical et chaleureux. Le blessé sentit monter en lui un étrange sentiment et son cœur se serra. Puis sans prévenir, ses yeux le piquèrent et de fines larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pâles. Il comprit pourquoi il se sentait si bien près de lui. Jamais il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un qui s'était inquiété pour lui. Quelqu'un avec des mots si doux en lui parlant. Quelqu'un qui s'occupe de lui avec autant d'attention et de tendresse. Et le brun lui en était énormément reconnaissant. Il plia lentement le bout de papier en prenant soin de ne pas l'abimer et le glissa sous son oreiller. Puis, sentant son estomac gargouiller comme jamais, il s'approcha du plateau et mangea un peu. Il se sentait gêné. Ces gens avaient déjà fait tellement pour lui. Mais il avait très faim et ne pouvait plus supporter ce mal qui lui déchirait le ventre. Il mangea juste de quoi calmer un peu les hurlements venant de ses entrailles. Un morceau de pain, de fromage et de l'eau. Beaucoup d'eau. Il était assoiffé. Il repoussa un peu le plateau et regarda le blond. Il n'avait pas bougé et respirait calmement toujours plongé dans un profond sommeil.

_« Il est magnifique… »_ Le brun rougit à cette pensée et tourna vivement la tête, préférant plonger son regard dans le ciel étoilé. Puis il ferma les yeux et sourit légèrement.

_« J'ai de la chance… de l'avoir rencontré. »_ pensa-t-il. Puis il se retourna vers lui et murmura doucement un « merci pour tout » à son ange. Il se rallongea doucement, ne souhaitant pas rouvrir sa blessure comme la dernière fois et s'endormi pour la première fois de sa vie en toute tranquillité et heureux.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto se réveilla difficilement. Ces derniers jours, il ne dormait que quelques heures à force de veiller sur son petit « abandonné » et il commençait à avoir beaucoup de mal à assumer son quotidien de lycéen. Il avait mal au dos à force de se servir du mur comme matelas et l'excès de café n'améliorait pas son état. Il regarda le brun qui dormait toujours et soupira. Il avait tellement hâte de le voir se rétablir et de faire sa connaissance. Il attrapa le plateau et sortit de la chambre. Ce n'est qu'en descendant la première marche qu'il s'aperçut que le plateau avait été utilisé. Il manqua de tomber et se rattrapa juste à temps. Une fois arrivée sain et sauf vers la cuisine, il posa le plateau et chercha sa « mère » partout pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

- C'est génial, Naruto-kun ! – s'exclama-t-elle. Puis, le détaillant étrangement, elle ajouta – Maintenant que l'on sait qu'il s'est réveillé et qu'il s'est restauré un peu, tu vas me faire le plaisir de reprendre des nuits normales. Tu as une de ces têtes !

- Heu, oui, Tsunade-hime. Et merci pour le commentaire de fin.

Il admit intérieurement qu'il avait vraiment besoin de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil, si ce n'est une journée entière. Il monta se préparer et partit au lycée, déjà impatient d'être à ce soir en espérant qu'il serait réveillé. Mais le soir venu, il dut se faire à l'idée qu'il devrait encore être un peu patient.

Le jour était maintenant levé depuis quelques heures. Tsunade était réveillée depuis environ une heure mais trainait comme à son habitude dans son lit. Le soleil baignait sa chambre de lumière. Elle se leva enfin et ouvrit sa fenêtre. Elle fut accueillie par une vague de chaleur et le chant des oiseaux. Elle resta un bon moment devant sa fenêtre, se laissant caresser par les rayons de l'astre étincelant. Puis elle enfila une robe de chambre en forme de kimono et descendit dans la cuisine. Une bonne odeur de toast et de café s'en échappait. Elle aperçut Jiraiya sur la terrasse prenant son petit déjeuner au soleil et alla lui souhaiter le bonjour.

_ Bonjour, Ero sensei ! Bien dormi ? – plaisanta la blonde à couettes.

_ Bonjour, Oba-chan ! Oui très bien. Et toi ? – répondit Jiraiya, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ils se toisèrent un petit moment et Tsunade s'assit. Elle se servit une tasse de café. Jiraiya, lui, se leva et se dirigea dans la cuisine.

_ Tu peux me ramener des toasts s'il te plaît ? – tenta le médecin, se doutant du refus du sensei.

_ Et tu me donnes quoi en échange ? – demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux

_ Nan je ne ferai pas de strip tease ! Tu peux toujours rêver ! – répondit-elle agacée.

_ Bon alors va te chercher tes toasts, flemmarde ! – ricana-t-il.

_ Espèce de sale pervers !

C'était comme ça tous les matins. Leurs chamailleries commençaient dès qu'ils se levaient. Ils ne cessaient de s'envoyer des vannes à longueur de temps. Bien sûr c'était toujours sans dépasser de limites. Ils se respectaient et toutes leurs vannes n'étaient que le comportement de deux gamins qui ne veulent pas avouer qu'ils s'apprécient. On le voyait d'ailleurs très bien dans leur attitude. Sous leur boutade était en fait cachés des gestes d'affection et d'attention.

Tsunade remplit le bol de Jiraiya de café et lui mit deux sucres avec un nuage de lait. C'était toujours comme ça qu'il le prenait. Alors que la blonde allait se lever pour aller chercher ses toasts, une assiette contenant 4 morceaux de pain grillés se posa devant elle. Ils étaient préparés comme elle les aimait. Juste doré, croustillant, avec un peu de beurre et une fine couche de confiture de groseille. Jiraiya remarqua en s'asseyant que son bol était plein et préparé comme à son habitude. Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent en rougissant un peu, gênés. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots dans ce genre de situation. Ils s'adoraient, ils le savaient et ça leur suffisait. Tsunade rompit le silence.

_ Minato n'est pas encore debout ?

_ Si mais il est au travail. Il a été appelé d'urgence au centre d'entraînement.

_ Ah bon. Je ne l'ai pas entendu…

_ C'est normal. Même un troupeau d'éléphants déchaînés ne te réveillerait pas, espèce de loque flemmarde ! – se moqua gentiment Jiraiya.

Tsunade jeta un regard faussement énervé à son « tyran ». Le reste du petit déjeuner se passa tranquillement, Jiraiya charriant la blonde sur les rides (inexistantes en fait) qu'elle commençait à avoir et le médecin se moquant comme toujours de la coupe de cheveux du sensei.

Quand ils eurent finis de manger, la blonde se leva.

_ Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner pour les deux gosses et le monter.

_ Hum ok. Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose ? – demanda-t-il sincèrement.

Tsunade, tout d'abord surprise, se mit à réfléchir. Puis elle regarda malicieusement le sensei et lui dit :

_ Oui. Va chez le coiffeur.

Jiraiya prit un air vexé exagéré et Tsunade rigola. Puis elle partit dans la cuisine avec un sourire aux lèvres laissant son ami, lui aussi souriant, et qui la regardait s'éloignée.

Là-haut, dans la chambre de Naruto, tout était encore calme. Le soleil arrosait abondamment les murs et le sol de la pièce et les deux jeunes hommes dormaient paisiblement. L'astre flamboyant frappait fort et le brun fini par ouvrir un œil, puis l'autre, tentant de s'habituer à cette vive lumière. Il se redressa tranquillement et regarda à côté de lui. Le blond dormait toujours. Il sourit tendrement à son « ange » et essaya doucement de se lever. Son immobilité forcée durant ces quelques jours l'avait considérablement affaiblit. Ses jambes tremblèrent un peu sous son poids mais il parvint avec grands efforts à ce maintenir dessus et sa blessure au ventre semblait cicatriser assez vite au vue de la faible douleur qu'il ressentait. C'est néanmoins avec précaution qu'il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Une vague de chaleur s'engouffra et le chant des oiseaux se faufila dans la chambre. Le brun n'avait jamais eu un réveil aussi agréable. Il se retourna et observa le blond. Il prit la chaise de bureau et s'installa de nouveau devant la fenêtre, fermant les yeux afin de profiter de ce merveilleux matin d'été. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent lorsque l'on frappa à la porte de la chambre. Le blessé sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine et son angoisse refit surface. Dans cette maison, il n'avait rencontré que le blond et se trouver en face d'un inconnu sans son « ange » à ses côtés l'effrayait.

La porte s'ouvrit et il vit une femme d'une trentaine d'années dans l'embrassure.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? » fut la seule pensée cohérente dans la tête du brun à ce moment-là.

Tsunade avait décidé de monter chercher le plateau repas pour s'en servir pour leur apporter le petit déjeuner. Elle grimpa silencieusement les escaliers et frappa à la porte au cas où les garçons seraient réveillés. N'entendant pas de réponses ni le moindre bruit, elle entra. Elle resta clouée sur place. Naruto était allongé dans le lit, endormi, et le blessé était assis sur une chaise prenant un bain de soleil devant la fenêtre. Elle se serait plutôt attendue à voir le blond debout. Réalisant l'anxiété du brun, elle réfléchit au moyen de le rassurer. Puis elle opta pour une approche détendue et chaleureuse. Elle lui fit alors un beau sourire et entra dans la pièce.

_ Bonjour, bel inconnu ! Tu as bien dormi ?

Le blessé fut pris au dépourvu par la façon si familière de la blonde de le saluer. Mais il se surprit à se détendre un peu. Il lui répondit par un hochement de tête. Il était très intimidé par cette grande femme. Elle lui sourit de plus belle.

_ N'ai pas peur. Je m'appelle Tsunade. On pourrait dire que je suis une sorte de « mère adoptive » pour Naruto. Et c'est également moi qui t'ai soigné. Je suis médecin.

« Ah c'est d'elle dont parlait Naruto dans son mot » pensa-t-il. Il se détendit un peu et s'inclina.

_Je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi. – lâcha timidement le brun. Je vous en suis très reconnaissant.

Tsunade, d'abord surprise, s'inclina légèrement et lui répondit en souriant.

_ Oh tu sais je n'ai fait que te soigner. C'est Naruto qui s'est occupé de toi depuis le début. Il t'a beaucoup veillé la nuit et le jour aussi. Il était très inquiet.

Le jeune homme regarda le blond et Tsunade remarqua le regard doux que le brun posait sur son « fils ». Alors elle tenta une approche un peu plus poussée.

_ Tu voudrais m'aider à préparer le petit déjeuner de Naruto ? Il serait vraiment très content. Et puis ça te ferait sortir un peu de cette chambre. Ça va faire quatre jours que tu y es enfermé. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tu es en sécurité ici. On ne te fera rien.

_« C'est ce que m'a dit Naruto également. Est-ce que je peux lui faire confiance ?_ _»_ Il regarda Tsunade qui avait toujours son grand sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il était attiré par cette proposition. Etait-ce parce qu'il avait envie de faire quelque chose pour le blond ? Ou parce qu'il n'avait jamais connu le confort de la chaleur familiale. Peut-être les deux. Il décida alors de laisser ses doutes de côté et répondit par un hochement de tête timide.

_ Très bien. Suis-moi mais fais attention à toi. Marche à ton rythme, tu dois y aller doucement, ta blessure commence à peine à cicatriser.

Le brun suivit la blonde à couettes. Ils passèrent devant quelques portes puis descendirent l'escalier.

_ Je laisse le plaisir à Naruto de te faire visiter la maison. On va lui préparer un bon petit déjeuner dehors sur la terrasse et ensuite on lui montera un café. Il adore boire un café avant de manger. Vous pourrez déjeuner ensemble.

Le brun acquiesça. Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine puis elle stoppa net et se retourna vers lui.

_ Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ? – demanda-t-elle toujours avec son beau sourire.

Le brun hésita un instant. Puis il se tapa la tête mentalement.

« Comment je peux continuer à être aussi méfiant avec eux alors qu'ils se sont tant occupés de moi et qu'ils sont si gentils et accueillant ! » Il se détendit et répondit simplement.

_ Je m'appelle Sasuke. Uchiwa Sasuke.

_Sasuke? C'est mignon. Ok Sasuke-kun! Au travail !

Ils commencèrent alors à s'affairer dans la cuisine, réunissant, beurre, confiture, miel, grillant du pain et préparant tous ce qui pourrait plaire au blond en se réveillant.

A SUIVRE

**Coulisses :**

Hinatasara : Je voudrais remercier Billa, Mareva et mari pour leur commentaire. A vrai dire je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir et je pensais que je la continuerai tranquillement parce que ça ne gênerait personne. Mais vos encouragements m'ont motivée à fond ! J'étais trop contente que j'ai voulu me surpasser ! J'espère ne pas avoir déçue vos attentes. Je ferai tout pour faire une fanfic digne de ce nom ! Et j'essaierai d'être assez rapide dans l'écriture de mes chapitres. Encore merci !

Arigato Gozaimasu ! *s'incline bien bas*

Sasuke : J'y crois pas t'as eu des commentaires ? Et qui t'encourageait en plus ? La vache… je n'y crois pas !

All : heu… Sasuke on t'en veut pas mais déjà qu'elle veut te passer à la broche alors si j'étais toi je me tairais.

Sasuke : Mais nan c'est la gentille là. L'autre folle est partie. La conne elle va me détacher et moi je serais tranquille.

Dark Hinatasara : … de quoi ? Tu disais ?

Sasuke : … Elle est encore là ?

All : bah oui…

Sasuke : Vous auriez pu me le dire !

All : Nan tu l'as bien cherché !

Sasuke: Pardon Dark Hinatasara. Je m'excuse. Je recommencerais plus. C'est juré. Ne me grille pas !

Dark Hinatasara : Ah bah nan c'est trop tard. Une lectrice a demandé un Sasuke bien cuit. Je ne peux pas la décevoir !

Sasuke : …

All : … le pauvre…

Sasuke : Vous n'êtes pas très convaincant.

All : ouais clair en fait on s'en fout.

Jiraiya : Au fait, Hinatasara, c'est quoi ces sous-entendus entre moi et Tsunade ?

Tsunade : Ouais, ça s'est vrai ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Hinatasara : bah… vous ne vous aimez pas ? Moi je voulais que vous fassiez un couple secret… Bon je vais vous faire vous détester alors…

Les deux : Pour on doit faire un couple secret ? *s'embrassent fougueusement*

All + Hinatasara : … N'importe quoi ces coulisses.

Pendant ce temps, un Sasuke tourne sur une broche au-dessus du feu.

Tiens, mari, pour te remercier de ton commentaire si encourageant ! Un Sasuke cuit à point et caramélisé. Bonne dégustation !

A plus tout le monde!

Vocabulaire japonais :

Ero = pervers

Sensei = professeur

Oba = grand-mère

Chan = mot de politesse et familier pour les femmes.

Kun = comme Chan mais pour les garçons.


	4. Sasuke Uchiwa

**Chapitre 4**

Tsunade et Sasuke avaient enfin préparé le petit déjeuner. Tout s'était bien déroulé. La blonde avait passé tout son temps à parler de Naruto, comme d'une mère de son fils, en disant qu'il était le plus parfait des garçons et que son seul défaut était d'être trop gentil. Puis elle avait enchaînée sur le physique de son petit blond, embarrassant le brun en lui demandant son avis. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas là. Sasuke devint rouge tomate lorsqu'elle fit une remarque qui prit de cours le jeune homme.

_ Naruto est le plus beau des garçons de son âge ! Et même des autres bien entendu ! Tu n'es pas d'accord ? – fit-elle malicieusement.

_ … - se tut-il embarrassé, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

_ Tu ne me diras pas le contraire. Je t'ai vu le dévorer des yeux quand je suis monté tout à l'heure…

_ Qu…quoi ? – bafouilla le brun, rouge vif.

_ Hahaha ! T'es trop mignon! Détends-toi. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. – éclata de rire la blonde à couettes. Bon, je crois que tout est prêt. Ha ! Tu veux bien aller poser le jus d'orange sur la table dehors s'il te plaît ? Je lui prépare sa tasse de café et on va réveiller notre bel endormi…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un énorme bruit de porte claquée venant de l'étage se fit entendre, suivit de pas précipités dans l'escalier. Puis une tête blonde ébouriffée se planta dans la cuisine devant Tsunade.

_ Tsunade ! Il est parti ! Le blessé, le beau brun, il est parti pendant que je dormais ! Ce n'est pas vrai j'aurais jamais dû m'endormir ! Il n'était pas guérit ! Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Tout est de ma faute ! Je suis un incapable ! Je me suis mal occupé de lui et il est parti !

Le blond était dans tous ses états. Des larmes commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux.

_ Tsunade… il faut le retrouver… et s'il se faisait de nouveau attaquer ? Ah ! Mais comment faire ? Je ne sais même pas où il habite ! C'est fichu…

Naruto baissa la tête.

_ Je ne connais même pas son nom.

Tsunade, stupéfaite, regarda son « fils » puis lui sourit doucement.

_ Et si tu lui demandais, tout simplement ? – fit amusée la blonde.

_ Hein ?

Naruto ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Puis, voyant le regard de la « Hime » dirigé derrière lui, il tourna la tête. Là, debout, rouge pivoine et des yeux noirs grands ouverts posés sur lui, se tenait le brun. Naruto le fixa un moment, puis réalisant que son protégé était toujours là, il se précipita vers lui et se planta face à lui.

_ Yokattaaa ! Tu es toujours là ! Tu as bien dormi ? Et tes blessures, ça va ? – demanda, inquiet, le blond.

Sasuke tenait toujours le pot de jus d'orange dans ses mains. Il était très désemparé par l'attitude du blond. Il ne savait comment réagir face à ce comportement. Il acquiesça simplement, trop intimidé par sa familiarité chaleureuse. Mais aucune crainte ne l'envahi. Au contraire. Il était apaisé par la présence du jeune homme. Naruto lui fit un énorme sourire et Sasuke senti ses joues s'enflammées. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à décrocher ses yeux du visage d'ange du blond, trop attiré par son regard bleu dans lequel dansaient toutes les nuances de bleu qui pouvait exister dans ce monde. Naruto reprit la parole.

_ Je suis soulagé. J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais parti. J'étais très inquiet.

_ On a vu Naruto-kun. Et comme tu peux voir, ton « beau brun », comme tu l'as appelé, et moi-même t'avons préparés un bon petit déjeuner. – intervint Tsunade en donnant sa tasse de café au blond.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient complètement cramoisis, l'un à cause du spectacle embarrassant qu'il avait fait devant son protégé, l'autre en se souvenant de l'inquiétude et des attentions que lui portait son « ange ». Ils n'osaient plus se regarder. Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux. Tsunade était amusée de voir ses deux grands jeunes hommes timides et mal à l'aise comme deux enfants. Elle décida d'aider un peu « son fils » et décoinça l'ambiance.

_ Naruto, ton café refroidit.

Le blond, surprit, regarda le médecin et en la voyant lui sourire, comprit son intention. Il se tourna vers le brun et lui prit le pot de jus d'orange des mains.

_ Et si on allait prendre notre petit déjeuner ? – proposa-t-il en regardant le brun, essayant d'avoir un air dégagé pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Sasuke acquiesça doucement de la tête, gêné et intimidé par cet être tellement rayonnant. Il n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il voulait remercier le blond pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui mais n'arrivait pas à trouver le courage de lui adresser la parole. Naruto voyant le brun distant, sentit la tension s'installer. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'osait même pas lui demander son nom. Il commençait à douter de sa capacité à pouvoir s'occuper de son blessé. Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

_ Euh… Tu… tu viens ?

Sasuke acquiesça de nouveau. Naruto se dirigea vers la terrasse et posa sa tasse et le jus d'orange sur la table. Puis ils s'assirent tous les deux, l'un en face de l'autre.

_ Euh… Tu… Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ? – demanda Naruto de plus en plus mal à l'aise devant l'attitude distante du brun.

Sasuke ne savait pas. Il n'avait jamais pris de petit déjeuner. Il ne savait pas ce qu'on buvait et il n'avait jamais bu autre chose que de l'eau. [Je sais c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux…]

_ … sais pas… - réussi-t-il difficilement à sortir.

Naruto était pétrifié. Il était perdu. Ses mains commençaient à trembler légèrement et ses yeux lui piquaient.

_« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »_ Naruto était en train de paniquer. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour alléger l'atmosphère pesante qu'il y avait entre eux. Sasuke, relevant un peu les yeux, sentit son cœur se serrer. Le blond avait l'air perdu et au bord des larmes. Ses yeux fixaient sa tasse et ses mains tremblaient un peu. Il s'en voulut immédiatement de mettre son « ange » dans une situation si inconfortable. Au moment où il allait parler, Naruto se leva, ses yeux regardant le sol.

_ Est-ce que tu veux… que j'aille chercher Tsunade ? Elle est plus douée que moi. Tu préfèrerais peut-être qu'elle s'occupe de t…

_Non… - intervint soudainement Sasuke en se levant brusquement.

Naruto avait sursauté, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction du brun, et le regarda surprit. Sasuke ne savait plus où se mettre. Il avait réagi sans réfléchir. Il n'avait pas supporté voir le blond se sentir coupable de son comportement.

_« Je ne suis qu'un con ! Je pourrai faire un effort après tout ce qu'il se donne la peine de faire pour moi ! »_

Sasuke détourna les yeux, honteux d'avoir réagi si vivement. Puis il rassembla son courage et essaya de lui parler.

_ … Euh… je suis… désolé… si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise… Je voulais pas. C'est juste… que …

Sasuke cherchait ses mots. Naruto était désemparé par l'attitude du brun. Le blessé reprit.

_ Euh… je… je suis gêné… je n'ai pas l'habitude … de voir des gens… et vous vous occupez tellement… de moi… heu…

Sasuke était complètement crispé et ses joues lui brûlaient. Il risqua un rapide coup d'œil vers le blond et vit qu'il avait les yeux grands ouverts. Puis il se reprit et sourit tendrement au brun, visiblement rassuré qu'il lui adresse enfin la parole.

_ Tu n'as pas à être gêné. On a volontairement décidé de s'occuper de toi. Ne t'en fais pas. Et tu sais ce n'est pas grand-chose. Ça nous fait plaisir.

_ Bien sûr que si c'est beaucoup. Rien ne vous obligeait à me soigner…

Puis, rougissant de plus belle, il ajouta :

_ Tsunade-san m'a dit que tu t'étais beaucoup occupé de moi. Je… Je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. – dit-il en s'inclinant. Merci. Merci pour tout.

Naruto ne savait plus où se mettre. Il était pivoine et ne pensait pas mériter autant de remerciements. Mais après le lourd silence du brun, il en fut vraiment très content.

_ Ce n'est rien je t'assure. – insista-t-il en souriant de plus belle, ses craintes envolées.

Puis reprenant confiance en lui, il s'approcha un peu de lui et reprit la parole.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ? On a du café, du thé, du chocolat, du cappuccino, du lait,…

_ … Euh… Je sais pas… Je… Je n'ai jamais goûté. Je…

Sasuke était complètement embarrassé. Naruto, lui, ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait ne pas connaître ça. Mais voyant l'expression de honte sur le visage de son protégé, il décida de ne rien dire pour ne pas le gêner encore plus et eut une idée. Il fit un large sourire au brun. Celui-ci, surprit que Naruto ne se moque pas de lui et voyant son visage joyeux, le fixa avec étonnement.

_ J'ai une idée.

Il allait se diriger dans la cuisine lorsque Sasuke se rappela une chose. Il agrippa doucement un coin du T-shirt de Naruto, avant de rougir fortement et de relâcher sa prise, honteux et surprit par son geste. Mais le blond s'était déjà retourné, visiblement aussi surprit que le brun de son initiative et le questionna du regard. Le blessé rassembla son courage, bien décidé à faire des efforts et lâcha un timide :

_ Au fait, … je… je m'appelle… Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiwa.

Son visage prit une belle couleur cramoisie, qui s'effaça lorsqu'il vit le sourire le plus rayonnant que lui avait adressé le blond jusqu'à présent.

_ Enchanté, Sasuke ! Et bienvenue dans notre famille ! – annonça Naruto, plus joyeux que jamais d'avoir réussi à créer un lien avec le brun.

Le brun sentit son cœur exploser de joie aux paroles si chaleureuses de bienvenue que lui adressait son « ange ». Sasuke ne put s'en empêcher : pour la première fois de toute sa vie, un franc sourire doux se dessina sur ses lèvres, auquel le blond, apparemment heureux d'assister à ça, répondit par une main tendu vers lui. Sasuke ne se posa pas de question, bien trop content de cet accueil, et serra la main de Naruto.

Puis le blond se rua dans la cuisine, laissant derrière lui un Sasuke aux anges et au bord des larmes.

_« Oui, décidément, j'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir rencontré. Merci. Merci Naruto. Je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant ! » _

Naruto devint dès lors le premier ami que Sasuke n'ai jamais eu.

Planquée dans un coin de l'escalier, une jeune femme blonde avec des couettes sourit tendrement aux deux garçons. Puis, décidant que tout était désormais réglé, elle monta et, arrivée en haut des escaliers, elle se heurta à Jiraiya, qui se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

_ Aïe ! Tu ne peux pas faire attention, espèce de sale brute !

_ C'est à toi de faire attention, Oba-chan !

_ Tu vas prendre ta douche ? Tu n'y es toujours pas allé ? Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu tout ce temps ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Elle est pressée la vieille ?

_ Oui exactement ! Et je te rappelle qu'on a le même âge, espèce de baka! – ronchonna-t-elle.

_ Pourquoi se battre pour si peu… On peut aller prendre notre douche ensemble, ça ira plus vite. – ricana-t-il, un regard vicieux plongé dans le décolleté de la jeune femme.

_ Je l'ai déjà prise. – fit-elle remarquée au sensei. Puis, voyant le regard surprit de son interlocuteur, elle prit conscience de sa gaffe. Elle tenta de se rattraper tant bien que mal en voyant maintenant Jiraiya qui la regardait avec un air malicieux et amusé.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! … Arrête de faire ses yeux là ! Espèce de sale pervers ! – se défendit-elle comme elle put.

_ Nan mais j'ai très bien compris. Tu as déjà pris ta douche mais tu serais venue si ça n'avait pas été le cas. – se moqua-t-il gentiment pour l'embêter.

Elle prit une belle tinte rosée et ses joues la brûlait légèrement. Elle poussa son ami en arrière d'un geste brusque et fit demi-tour pour se diriger rapidement dans sa chambre.

_« Bah qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Je rigolais, elle le sait pourtant… »_ pensa Jiraiya, surprit. Puis il entra dans la salle de bain et ferma à clef. Il se déshabilla et fit couler l'eau chaude avant de se glisser dessous. Il ferma les yeux et apprécia le doux contact du liquide caressant sa peau.

_« N'empêche, je ne rigolai pas tant que ça. Ma chère Tsunade-hime…»_

Tsunade s'enferma dans sa chambre, cola son dos à la porte et se laissa glisser au sol en soufflant. Elle posa une main sur son visage… elle était brûlante.

_« Saleté de Jiraiya ! Ce n'est qu'un pervers doublé d'un guignol ! »_ … Elle enleva sa main, leva la tête au plafond et ferma les yeux, un brin de tristesse lui pinçant le cœur.

_« Il n'est jamais sérieux. Toujours à plaisanter ! C'est vrai que j'adore sa joie de vivre et sa façon de m'embêter. Mais… des fois… j'en peux plus. Je ne suis qu'une très bonne amie._ _»_

Elle eut un sourire triste.

_« C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. » _

Après dix bonnes minutes, Naruto revint près de Sasuke en portant dans ses bras un plateau contenant cinq tasses, chacune contenant un liquide différent. Il le posa devant lui et lui sourit.

_ Voilà. Je t'ai apporté une tasse de chacune des boissons dont je t'ai parlé. Il y a, de gauche à droite, du café, du chocolat, du cappuccino, du thé et du lait. Tu vas toutes les goûter et comme ça tu verras celles que tu aimes bien, que tu détestes et que tu préfères. Je te conseil de mettre un peu de sucre dans chaque tasse, sauf dans le lait. Vas-y.

Sasuke était étonné par l'idée (très sympa) du blond. Puis il se lança, très curieux de découvrir ce dont il avait été privé depuis sa naissance. Il commença par le café. Il prit une gorgée, puis deux. Et ainsi de suite.

_ Le café est très amer.

_ Essaie de mettre un peu plus de sucre. C'est vrai qu'au début ça n'a pas un goût super agréable.

_ Le chocolat c'est délicieux ! – s'extasia le brun comme un enfant, ce qui fit rire Naruto.

_ Oui c'est très doux comme goût. C'est ce que boivent les enfants. Mais beaucoup d'adultes apprécient encore.- ajouta Naruto voyant la gêne de son ami.

_ Le cappuccino c'est… pas mauvais.

_ C'est un mélange de café, de chocolat et de crème.

_ Le thé est très bon également.

_ Oui.

_ Par contre je n'aime pas le lait ! C'est écœurant ! – fit Sasuke avec une grimace.

_ Ah bon ? Moi j'en bois au moins deux litres dans une journée ! J'adore ça !

_ Beurk…

_ Hahaha ! Au moins maintenant on sait ce que tu aimes. Alors ? Verdict ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ce matin ?

_ … heu… du chocolat… ? C'est possible ? – tenta-t-il timidement.

_ Bien sûr ! Je vais te le préparer !

_ Je peux… t'aider ? Comme ça je saurais le préparer aussi. Enfin si ça ne te gêne pas…

_ Nan au contraire, ça me ferai très plaisir ! Viens je vais te montrer y'a pas plus simple !

Sasuke, tout content, se leva et suivit le blond. Ils firent donc bouillir du lait (Sasuke fit une drôle de tête et Naruto dut le rassurer en lui expliquant que le goût du liquide blanc disparaissait en le mélangeant), puis il mirent 2 cuillères à café de chocolat en poudre dans un bol et versèrent ensuite le lait bien chaud. Puis ils touillèrent.

_ Voilà un bon chocolat chaud ! C'était simple, hein ?

_ Quoi c'est tout ?

_ Et oui!

Ils retournèrent s'assoir.

_ Bon alors maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

_ … heu… qu'est-ce que tu manges toi ?

_ … bah… plein de choses en fait… je suis un véritable glouton ! Hahaha ! – se moqua lui-même Naruto. Bon on va faire comme avec les boissons, tu vas goutter de tout.

Puis le blond s'exécuta, beurrant du pain, des biscottes, ajoutant confitures diverses et miel. Puis il lui fit également goûter de la brioche, des croissants et des petits pains au chocolat (que notre beau brun apprécia particulièrement)

Le verdict : Il aime tout sauf le miel et la confiture de fraise et d'abricot. Et il adore plus que tous les pains au chocolat.

Au final, il approchait les 12h15. Les deux jeunes hommes venaient de passer plus de 2h30 à table à essayer de découvrir les goûts culinaires du brun. Naruto entreprit de débarrasser et voyant Sasuke l'aider, il lui fit un sourire.

_ Laisse, je vais le faire. Toi tu es blessé. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

_ Nan je veux t'aider.

_ … Ok si tu y tiens, mais fait attention, ne force pas trop…

Ils mirent à peine 2 ou 3 minutes, puis Sasuke suivit Naruto à l'étage.

_ Bon je suppose que tu veux prendre une douche.

Le brun devait bien avouer qu'il en avait effectivement très envie. Naruto guida donc le brun jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle était plutôt spacieuse et de style japonaise. La salle de bain était en vérité une douche en elle-même, avec le sol formant un creux au niveau de la petite bouche d'évacuation d'eau. Il y avait un tabouret et une baignoire carrée qui devait faire environ 2m².

_ C'est chouette ! – fit Sasuke admirant la pièce d'eau.

_ Oui. Bon et bien tu peux commencer. Tiens voilà une serviette. Je vais te chercher des vêtements propres. Je reviens.

Et Naruto sortit de la salle de bain. Sasuke se retrouvant seul, il entreprit d'enlever ses vêtements sales et déchirés. Il était pratiquement nu, ne restant que son caleçon et ses bandages. Il essaya de les enlever, tout en faisant attention de ne pas se faire mal. Puis il passa une main sur ses blessures au torse. Il sentit les diverses entailles plus ou moins grandes ou profondes sous ses doigts et sentit une impression étrange dans sa poitrine. Puis il se rappela ce qu'avait dit le blond en se réveillant ce matin. Il avait été attaqué… Soudain tous ses souvenirs sur cette fameuse nuit lui revinrent en mémoire. Il sentit ses blessures le piquer et son cœur paniqué lui brûlait les entrailles. Il tomba à genoux, se tenant le ventre et gémissant de douleur.

_ Sasuke, je t'ai apporté mes fringues. J'espère qu'ils t'iront bi… - Naruto venait d'entrer dans la salle de bain et il stoppa net en apercevant le brun à terre, souffrant et sanglotant.

_ Sasukeee ! – cria Naruto se précipitant vers lui. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Naruto ne savait pas quoi faire. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du blessé, essayant de lui relever la tête. Sasuke commençait maintenant à avoir des larmes qui coulaient lentement sur ses joues.

_ J'ai mal… j'ai mal…

_ Tes blessures ? Elles sont rouvertes ? Où ? – demanda inquiet le blond.

_ Nan… j'ai mal… à l'intérieur… - sanglota-t-il.

_ Quoi ? A l'intérieur ?

_ Mes souvenirs… j'ai mal. Je ne veux pas… y retourner… Je ne veux pas… y retourner… Je ne veux pas… Il va me refaire du mal… comme avant… comme toujours… Je ne veux pas… Je veux rester… rester…

Naruto sentit une main attraper le bas de son T-shirt. Sasuke pleurait, son corps tremblait et il posa sa tête contre le torse de « son ange ». Le blond savait que ce qu'il disait était important et il aurait voulu en savoir plus mais il ne supportait pas de voir le brun dans cet état. Il passa ses bras autour des épaules de Sasuke et lui caressa doucement le dos pour calmer ses soubresauts.

_ Chuuuut. Calme-toi. Personne ne t'obligera à t'en aller. Personne ne te forcera à aller dans un endroit que tu n'aimes pas. Personne n'en a le droit.

_ Si… LUI il le fera… comme il l'a toujours fait ! Il viendra me chercher… car je lui appartiens. – continua de sangloter le brun.

Le blond n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Décidément ça cachait bien quelque chose de vraiment louche… Naruto posa sa main sur la tête du brun et lui caressa alternativement les cheveux et le visage.

_ Sasuke, écoute-moi. Tu n'appartiens à personne. Un être humain n'appartient à personne d'autre qu'à soi-même. Et si ce salaud essaie de te reprendre par la force, je lui enfoncerai mon point dans la gueule ! – s'emporta le blond. Puis, reprenant son calme.

_ Tu pourras rester ici avec nous aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Tu es le bienvenu. Et je te protègerai quoi qu'il arrive. Je m'occuperai de toi et je te ferais découvrir encore plein de trucs fantastiques que tu ne connais pas ! Alors calme-toi. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter. Je te le promets. Je serais toujours là si tu as besoin de moi. Je te le promets.

Sasuke avait arrêté de sangloter. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Naruto et le serra fort, sa tête toujours contre son torse. Naruto referma un peu plus son étreinte. Il posa sa tête sur celle de son ami qui avait fini par se calmer. C'était la première fois qu'il appréciait autant le contact avec quelqu'un… et encore moins avec un homme. Mais il se sentait bien, il se sentait utile. Et il aimait la chaleur de Sasuke. Le brun se reprenant un peu, s'écarta à regret de cette douceur et n'osa pas regarder le blond dans les yeux, rouge de honte de s'être emporté et de s'être collé à lui.

_... Pardon… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… je…

_ Pas la peine de te justifier. Je sais ce que c'est. Je suis passé par là aussi. – répondit Naruto avec son éternel sourire tendre. Bon allez ! A la douche ! Ca va te faire un bien énorme.

_ Oui, tu as raison.

Pendant que Sasuke reprenait entièrement ses esprits, Naruto fit couler l'eau chaude. Puis il prit une petite serviette blanche qu'il tendit au brun et déplaça le tabouret pour le placer sous le jet.

_ Déshabilles toi et met la serviette autour des hanches. Je vais t'aider un peu au début. J'en profiterai pour regarder tes blessures.

Sasuke se sentait un peu gêné de cette situation mais appréciait que le blond reste auprès de lui. Alors il s'exécuta et alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret, devant Naruto. Celui-ci enleva les pansements dans le dos du brun et regarda les plaies. Il les effleura du bout des doigts, ce qui fit frissonner le blessé.

_ Pardon.

Puis il passa devant et s'accroupi devant lui pour vérifier celles de devant.

_ Bon, ça n'a pas l'air mal tout ça! Tu ne devrais pas tarder à guérir. Si tu fais attention bien sûr… - annonça-t-il à son ami.

Puis il prit une bouteille de champoing et en versa une bonne dose sur la tête de Sasuke après l'avoir arrosé avec le jet d'eau chaude. Le brun reconnu immédiatement l'odeur. C'était la même que celle de la chambre. De la verveine. Il ferma les yeux et se détendit au maximum pour apprécier en totalité le massage crânien que lui prodiguait le blond.

« Il est très doué. »

_ Ça va ?

Pour toute réponse, il entendit un bruit entre le grognement et le gémissement.

_ Tant que ça ? – plaisanta le blond.

Sa réflexion sorti le brun de sa légère léthargie et il sentit ses joues brûler et rougir. Naruto arrosa de nouveau sa tête pour rincer le shampoing. Puis il tapota le dessus de son crâne.

_ Voilà. Maintenant je te laisse continuer… - termina le jeune homme en rougissant à son tour. Si t'as un problème appel moi. Et pis bah quand tu auras fini je te referais tes pansements. OK ? Aller. A tout à l'heure. Ah au faite, les vêtements propres sont là-bas, sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Puis il sortit, laissant son protégé se relaxer sous l'eau brûlante en toute tranquillité. Il descendit dans le salon et vit que son frère était installé dans le fauteuil, apparemment fatigué.

_ Ah, Naruto-kun ! Ça va ? Où étais-tu ? – demanda-t-il, un peu dans les vapes.

_ Je montrai la salle de bain à notre invité. – répondit-il évasivement pour ne pas subir les plaisanteries perverses qui pourraient en découler s'il donnait des explications.

_ Ah il est réveillé ? Et comment va-t-il ?

_ Bah physiquement ça à l'air d'aller… mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a vécu beaucoup de choses très difficiles. Je n'en sais pas plus. Mais je m'entends bien avec lui. Il est vraiment adorable !

_ C'est bien. Et je suis sûr que tu arriveras à ensoleiller sa vie avec ta joie et ta vitalité ! – ajouta Minato avec un grand sourire.

Naruto alla s'asseoir près de son frangin.

_ Et toi, Onii-san, pourquoi tu n'étais pas là ce matin ? – questionna le blond.

_ J'ai été appelé d'urgence à la caserne… mais c'était juste pour m'attirer dans leur piège.

_ Quoi ? – demanda-il surprit.

_ Hahaha. Ne fais pas cette tête ! – éclata de rire le grand blond. En fait ils m'avaient préparé une fête pour célébrer les 1 ans de la création de mon service. On a fait la fête toute la matinée.

_ Pourquoi ils n'ont pas fait ça le soir ?

_ Parce qu'on travail ce soir. On n'aurait pas eus le temps. Et puis ils savent que j'adore faire la grasse mat' alors ils ont pris un malin plaisir à me sortir tôt de mon lit…

_ Ah ouais sont sympas tes collègues…

_ Je trouve aussi… Mais bon ça m'a quand même fait très plaisir.

_ Bah encore heureux !

Après quelques minutes de silence, Naruto se leva.

_ Bon je vais voir Sasuke. Je dois lui refaire ses pansements.

_ Ah alors son nom est Sasuke ?

_ Ouais, Uchiwa Sasuke.

Minato sursauta et regarda Naruto effaré.

_ Quoi ? Uchiwa ? C'est ce que tu as dit ? – demanda son grand frère, avec un étrange regard.

_Hein ? Bah ouais. Pourquoi ? Ça te dit quelque chose ? – demanda intéressé le jeune blond.

_ … Nan… enfin vaguement… je sais plus. – répondit-il de la façon la plus dégagée qu'il put.

Naruto sentit qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, mais préféra ne rien demander pour l'instant. Alors qu'il partait en direction des escaliers, Minato l'appela.

_ Ah au faite, j'allais oublier. Jiraiya m'a chargé de te dire qu'il avait été forcé de sortir et qu'il te chargeait des deux cours de cet après-midi.

_ Quooooooi ? Mais mais mais… !

_ Tu as peur ? Je croyais pourtant que tu étais son assistant au dojo… N'oublie pas que tu vas lui succéder plus tard. Ne t'inquiète pas ce sont deux cours de débutants. Il a dit qu'il t'avait laissé un mot avec ce que tu aurais à leur faire faire détaillé dessus.

_ Yokatta ! Il m'a fait peur !

Puis il monta à l'étage rejoindre Sasuke. Il frappa à la porte puis après avoir eu l'autorisation de son ami, il entra. Sasuke avait la serviette blanche assez bas sur les hanches et Naruto eu le souple coupé par le spectacle. Avec la crise qu'avait fait le brun tout à l'heure il n'avait pas fait attention, mais là il ne pouvait pas le rater ! Sasuke était tourné et Naruto se surprit à observer en détail la peau fine et blanche et les contours nets qui faisaient ressortir la carrure parfaite du brun. Ses jambes étaient élancées et musclées comme il fallait, et ses bras, ses épaules, également parfaitement proportionnées et musclées. Sasuke se retourna faisant face à Naruto mais ne le regardait pas. Il cherchait des yeux les habits que lui avait apporté tout à l'heure son ami. Et heureusement pour lui qu'il ne faisait pas attention au blond car celui-ci était en train de baver sur son incroyable physique. Naruto détaillait le torse de son protégé, muscles abdominaux ressortis et taillés comme le reste parfaitement. Naruto leva les yeux vers le visage du brun pour essayer de calmer ses ardeurs mais le regretta aussitôt. Sasuke avait ses cheveux noirs ébène trempés, tombant lourdement de chaque côté de son visage, ses mèches gouttant sur sa peau lisse. Ses joues et ses lèvres étaient rosies par la vapeur brûlante. Naruto sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et son corps s'enflammer. Il sortit précipitamment de la salle de bain et ferma la porte derrière lui, prétextant un vague :

_ J'ai oublié quelque chose, je reviens !

Puis il s'adossa à la porte et posa un bras sur ses yeux.

« Bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Passe encore que je trouve un mec bien foutu ou même carrément sexy. Mais que mon corps réagisse, y'a des limites ! Merde ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Naruto était en train de paniquer, ne sachant pas comment interpréter ce qu'il avait ressenti pour son ami. Puis il essaya de mettre tout ça de côté et de se reprendre un maximum.

« Bon aller c'est pas le moment de flancher… Merde je vais devoir lui faire ses bandages. Pourvu que mes hormones ne dégénèrent pas quand je lui toucherai la peau… » Il alla dans sa chambre et prit la trousse de secours de Tsunade. Puis il retourna dans la salle de bain et pansa les blessures de Sasuke, heureusement sans accidents. Une fois fini, Sasuke se leva et se retrouvant face à Naruto, celui-ci remarqua une chose.

_ Par contre je n'avais pas fait attention, mais tu es quand même un peu plus grand que moi… Tu dois bien faire environ 7 cm de plus… Je ne sais pas si mes vêtements t'iront. Essais les on verra.

Sasuke s'exécuta et effectivement c'était un petit peu court pour le brun. Ils allèrent dans la chambre du blond et fouillèrent dans son armoire pour essayer de dénicher des fringues un peu plus grandes. Minato, qui passait par là, aperçut les deux garçons et devinant leur problème, alla dans sa propre chambre puis revint vers les jeunes hommes.

_ Tiens Sasuke, essais ça, ça devrait t'aller on a à peu près la même taille.

Le brun se retourna, surpris par la voix inconnue qui l'avait appelé. Il fut alors sidéré. Un Naruto plus âgé se tenait devant lui. Il avait les cheveux un peu plus long et deux fines mèches tombant devant ses oreilles, mais c'était un blond égale à Naruto et ses yeux bleus, bien que moins nuancé, ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux de son ami.

_ Ah Sasuke, je te présente Minato, mon grand frère.

_ Voilà alors le fameux Sasuke… Uchiwa, c'est bien ça ? – dit alors le grand blond en insistant de façon bizarre sur son nom de famille.

Sasuke hocha timidement la tête, surprit par la façon dont il avait prononcé son nom. Puis Naruto ajouta :

_ Minato est le chef d'une section de la police qu'il a récemment créé. Depuis un an exactement. Il est chargé de chasser et d'éliminer les chefs les plus dangereux des clans criminels du pays. Il entraîne aux arts martiaux et dirige son groupe dans toutes leurs missions. Leur section est appelée GDN, le…

_Groupe de Détachement Ninja … - répondit machinalement le brun, tétanisé, dans un souffle tremblant, tout de même audible des deux blonds. Ils sont surnommés les Anbus, en référence aux célèbres ninjas de l'histoire de notre pays, qui étaient réputés pour leur habileté dans l'assassinat discret et silencieux des criminels les plus recherchés. C'était la Grande Police des ninjas.

Naruto observa son ami. Sasuke avait les yeux grands ouverts, reflétant un peu de peur, braqués sur le grand blond. Minato quant à lui n'eut plus de doute.

_ Ah tu nous connais? Peu de gens dans le publique connaissent cette section en détail.

_ Vous… vous êtes… Minato Uzumaki ? Surnommé également Yondaime, le 4ème ? – ajouta de plus en plus inquiet le brun.

Les deux blonds furent stupéfaits que Sasuke sache ça. Minato fit un pas en direction du brun et celui-ci se raidit, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux deux frères. Minato eut un regard sérieux et fixait toujours le brun dans les yeux.

_ Tiens tu sais ça aussi. Les seuls autant au courant sont ma famille, les membres de ma section et mes ennemis les plus puissants.

Naruto observait les deux hommes qui ne se lâchaient pas du regard et ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait exactement. Mais la tension était si forte qu'il avait l'impression de pouvoir la toucher.

_ Tu ne fais pas partis des deux premiers groupes. Alors, dis-moi, où as-tu entendu parler de moi comme ça, Uchiwa junior. – fit le blond un peu menaçant.

Sasuke paniqua aux derniers mots qu'avait prononcés le grand frère de Naruto.

« Il sait ! Il sait tout ! Il connaît mon frère. Il sait qui je suis ! Nan, il va mettre Naruto au courant. C'est fini ils vont me jeter. Il va m'arrêter. Naruto va me détester. Nan… je ne veux pas… le perdre… »

A SUIVRE

**Coulisses** **:**

Hinatasara : Yaaattaaaa ! (Youpi) Encore un chapitre de terminer ! Et beaucoup plus long que les autres ! Je suis trop contente ! Bon bah l'histoire de Sasuke commence à se mettre en place. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Les filles (sauf Hinata) : *bave* Sasuke-chaaaaaan ! Trop beau !

Naruto et Sasuke : Grrrrrr…

Naruto seul : Pas touche il est à moi !

Hinatasara : Désolée Naruto mais dans la fic, tu vas devoir le partager un court instant… ça me répugne aussi mais il le faut pour le bien de l'histoire… Gomen

Naruto : … Hein ?

Hinatasara : Tu verras… ce sera peut-être dans le prochain chapitre… ou alors dans celui d'après.

Sasuke : J'ai peur… qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire subir encore ?

Hinatasara : Oùla… vaut mieux que tu l'ignore…

Sasuke : pire que de me faire griller au-dessus d'un feu et de me donner en pâture à une lectrice affamée ?

Dark Hinatasara : Oh que oui ! Mais ce sera à toi de juger ! Après tout tu seras le mieux placé! *rire pervers*

All : …

J'attends vos réactions, alors n'hésitez pas à commenter !

Vocabulaire japonais :

Hime = princesse

Yokatta = Ouf Heureusement Je suis soulagé. (on pourrait traduire ça comme ça ^^)

San = mot poli qui, attaché à un nom pourrait se traduire par monsieur, madame, mademoiselle.

Oba-chan = grand-mère. Le Chan est un mot poli pour les filles.

Baka = abruti, imbécile

Sensei = professeur

Onii-san = grand frère.

**Explications de l'histoire :**

GDN ou le Grand Détachement Ninja : bon alors je voulais dès le départ que Minato soit dans la police. Et comme il a été lui aussi élève de Jiraiya, j'ai pensé que je le mettrais entraîneur en arts martiaux des unités policières. Puis en écrivant la partie où Naruto explique à Sasuke le métier de son frère, j'ai pensé à ça. Comme ça il y a un lien avec Sasuke. Ensuite le nom m'est venu dans la tête. Ça m'a tout de suite séduit. En plus je voulais mettre une allusion au monde ninja que nous connaissons dans la version originale. Alors voilà. J'ai réussi et je suis contente du résultat. J'espère que vous aussi.

Yondaime ou le 4ème : Alors, pour commencer, Yondaime veut dire le 4ème. Le monde que j'ai créé, c'est le Japon et ça se passe à notre époque. Et les ninjas ont vraiment existé dans le passé. J'ai donné à Minato le surnom de Yondaime car dans le manga c'est son nom de Hokage. Et ici dans le monde de ma fic, Yondaime est le nom d'un grand Général des armées ninjas. Il était un homme respecté de tous et avait sorti le pays du chaos dans lequel il était plongé depuis une centaine d'années. Il avait donc installé une paix durable en instaurant des lois justes et équitables pour tous et avait prêté serment au peuple de toujours faire régner l'ordre et de tous les protéger. Aujourd'hui, il est adoré et honoré par tous les Japonais. Donc, Minato Uzumaki a été surnommé comme cela par les hommes de son unité car il a créé le DGN afin de ramener l'ordre dans le pays et protéger les civils. (Il a d'ailleurs déjà démantelé plusieurs des plus grosses firmes de criminels). Comme le Grand Général autrefois, vous l'aurez compris. Inutile de préciser également que Minato est énormément respecté et adoré par son unité et le reste des sections policières.

J'espère que ces explications auront été assez claires. Si vous n'avez pas compris quelque chose, dites le moi !

*S'incline bien bas* Arigato Gozaimasu d'avoir lu ma fic jusque-là. A bientôt dans le prochain chapitre !


	5. Le passé de Sasuke

**Chapitre 5**

L'ambiance était plus lourde que jamais entre Sasuke et le grand blond.

Naruto venait de comprendre clairement que Minato connaissait son protégé. Ou du moins un autre membre de la famille Uchiwa et que ça avait un rapport avec les affaires de son frère. Naruto se doutait qu'il devait y avoir une histoire de ce genre dans la vie du brun mais de là à se classer dans des dossiers si important qu'ils faisaient partit de la section du GDN !

Naruto regarda le brun et sentit son cœur se serrer. Sasuke était sur la défensive, ses muscles gonflés, prêt à s'enfuir au moindre danger. Son corps commençait à trembler sous le stress et il regardait l'homme avec sérieux.

« Il faut faire quelque chose. Il faut que je stoppe Minato.»

Naruto se plaça alors entre les deux hommes, faisant face à son frère, et le regarda sérieusement avec des yeux reflétant un peu de reproches.

_ Arrête Minato. S'il te plaît. C'est bon, je crois qu'il a compris. Maintenant ça suffit.

_ Naruto, ne sois pas débile tu vois bien que je ne plaisante pas. Ton protégé fait part…

Mais Naruto le stoppa en lui lançant un regard des plus fermes.

_ Tshhh ! Tu ne le connais pas arrête de le protéger. Si tu savais ce qu'il…

_ Et toi tu le connais encore moins que moi, Minato ! – le coupa de nouveau Naruto, élevant un peu la voix. Puis se reprenant. – S'il te plaît, Onii-san, sors d'ici.

Uzumaki senior comprit que son frère ne poursuivrait pas cette discussion devant le brun. Il se résigna, posa tout de même ses fringues sur le bureau de Naruto et sortit de la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Naruto souffla, surprit de son audace. Il n'avait jamais parlé comme ça à son frère. Mais il ne pouvait accepter que celui-ci malmène Sasuke comme ça sous ses yeux. Il n'avait pas vu la terreur dans les yeux de son beau brun en parlant de cet endroit qu'il ne voulait plus revoir. Et Naruto était peut-être naïf mais il devinait facilement que tout ceci était évidemment relié.

Sasuke, encore nerveux, regardait Naruto, mi- étonné qu'il l'ait défendu, mi- honteux de lui dévoiler son côté sombre. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cette famille et encore moins de mériter l'affection de « son ange ». Il ne voulait pas lui montrer ce qu'il était vraiment et avait tout fait pour se montrer le plus gentil qu'il put. Il voulait sincèrement être apprécié par son sauveur. Et maintenant, il été découvert.

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu défendu ? Tu n'as pas compris qu'il essayait de te protéger de moi ? N'as-tu pas compris que je suis un cri…

_ Un quoi ? – l'interrompit Naruto en se retournant vers lui, un regard un peu dur, ce qui fit sursauter le brun. Un criminel ? C'est ce que tu allais dire ?

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux en voyant le blond aussi franc et calme en parlant de ça. Puis il tourna la tête et regarda le sol, le regard crispé.

Naruto l'observa un instant, puis son regard s'adoucit.

_ Je sais que Minato veut me protéger. Mais je ne suis plus un enfant, je peux me débrouiller tout seul. De plus, il s'est énervé parce que l'Organisation dont tu fais partie est une de celles qui lui donnent le plus de fil à retordre. Mais je suis sûr qu'une fois qu'il se sera calmé et qu'il t'aura un peu plus côtoyé, il t'appréciera aussi beaucoup.

Il attrapa les habits que Minato avait laissés et les tendis à son ami.

_ Tiens enfile ça que l'on voit si ça te va. – dit gentiment le blond.

Sasuke releva la tête, les yeux brillants, hésitant.

_ Naruto… je… ne peux pas les accepter… ton frère a raison. Et je ne mérite pas ton amitié. Je ne devrais pas être ici.

Naruto soupira doucement et posa les affaires. Puis il s'approcha du brun, se planta face à lui et croisa les bras.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

_ Quoi ?... Mais… – fit le brun, perdu.

_ Est-ce que tu as joué la comédie depuis ce matin ? Parce que si c'est le cas, effectivement je me suis trompé sur toi. Mais sincèrement, je ne pense pas que tu sois dangereux.

Sasuke s'approcha de lui à grandes enjambées et le blond fut tellement surpris qu'il fit un pas en arrière, plaquant de ce fait son dos au mur. Le jeune homme ténébreux plaqua ses deux mains de chaque côté, juste au-dessus de ses épaules et se pencha sur lui jusqu'à ce que leur visage ne soit plus qu'à 15 cm l'un de l'autre. Il le fixa intensément.

_ Comment peux-tu être aussi confiant ? Tu ne me connais pas. Je ne viens pas du même monde que toi.

_ Bon, j'avoue le regard que tu as lancé à mon frère m'a un peu décontenancé. Mais je n'ai pas peur, tu n'es pas le premier que je rencontre et, sans vouloir t'offenser, j'en ai déjà apprivoisé un plus féroce que toi. Franchement, de ce que j'ai pu voir depuis que tu t'es réveillé, tu as plutôt l'air adorable. – confia Naruto souriant tendrement.

Sasuke le fixa encore un instant, se perdant dans ce magnifique regard azur qui ne reflétait que de la sincérité. Il baissa la tête et posa son front sur l'épaule droite de son ami. Il ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire en coin soulignant un peu plus sa défaite.

_ T'es pas croyable.

Naruto se sentait mal à l'aise de par cette proximité. Son cœur s'affolait, la douce odeur de son protégé l'enivrait. Naruto se força à penser à autre chose. Puis revenant sur leur discussion, une question lui brulait les lèvres mais il hésitait à la poser.

_ Dis, Sasuke,… Est-ce que tu as déjà… enfin, tu sais dans ton milieu…

Sasuke releva la tête pour replonger dans les yeux du blond. Son regard était sombre et ses membres tendus.

_ Quoi, tuer quelqu'un ?

Naruto déglutit et hocha de la tête, sa curiosité réveillée.

_ … Non… Malgré tous les efforts de mon frère et des membres de l'organisation, je n'en ai jamais été capable.

Naruto ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle et il dû admettre qu'il était soulagé de cette réponse. Il sourit au brun.

_ Tu vois, j'avais deviné juste. – le nargua-t-il.

Sasuke lui sourit en retour, pourtant son regard, lui, ne reflétait que du remord.

_ Ne t'emballe pas. Je ne tue peut-être pas, mais je ne suis pas innocent pour autant. Je m'énerve très vite et j'aime me battre. Mon travail au sein de l'organisation ce n'est pas de trier le courrier. J'ai fait des choses qui te feraient frémir. Et puis…

Son expression changea. Ses joues rosirent, et il baissa les yeux, hésitant.

_ Maintenant j'en serais sûrement capable…

_ Comment ça, maintenant ? – demanda Naruto surprit.

Le brun releva la tête et plongea de nouveau son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur avec un regard sérieux mais gêné. Le contraste hypnotisait le jeune Uzumaki.

_ Maintenant, j'ai quelque chose à protéger.

Sasuke analysait l'objet de convoitise. Plus il plongeait son regard, cherchant à lire en lui, plus il y sombrait, se noyant dans ces deux iris bleutées, sous ces émotions puissantes. Ce qui se passait en lui le tétanisait. Il se sentait tellement attiré, tellement subjugué par son rayonnement qu'il en avait peur.

Naruto, quant à lui, sentait ce regard pénétrer en lui et prendre le contrôle de son système nerveux. Il sentait ses jambes trembler et les battements de son cœur étaient devenus insoutenables. Il réalisa seulement maintenant que le brun était toujours aussi proche de lui, ce qui déclencha une belle teinte cramoisie sur son visage timide.

Ils restèrent ainsi, un petit moment, ne voulant s'éloigner du corps chaud de l'autre pour rien au monde. Ils aimaient se sentir proche, sentir ce contact particulier qu'ils avaient. Sans qu'il ne puisse ou ne veuille l'expliquer. Ils voulaient tous simplement l'apprécier, rien de plus.

Derrière la porte de la chambre de Naruto, Minato était adossé au mur. Il voulait savoir ce que son frère allait dire au brun. Et surtout écouter la réaction et le comportement de celui-ci afin de déterminer si Sasuke était oui ou non une menace. Mais après avoir suivi la scène, il ne put s'empêcher de comprendre Naruto. Et lorsqu'il entendit son petit frère parler de lui, il ne put retenir un petit rire.

« On est pas frères pour rien. Je le connais très bien mais c'est aussi vrai dans l'autre sens ! Je n'ai pas de secret pour lui.»

Minato s'en voulu un peu d'avoir plongé le cher ami de Naruto dans un tel état. Il avait senti son sang bouillir en sachant que le petit frère du bras droit du chef de la plus grande association criminelle que le pays n'avait jamais eu était le petit protégé de son propre frère. Mais il devait bien avouer qu'avec un peu de recul, les yeux de Sasuke parlaient d'eux même de sa sincérité.

_ Naruto t'as eu, j'ai l'impression. – fit une voix joyeuse derrière lui.

_ Oui effectivement Tsunade-hime. Il m'a bien eu. Tu avais compris qu'il ne ferai rien à Naruto, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Bien sûr. Notre petit Naruto a le pouvoir d'apprivoiser n'importe quel cœur. Crois-tu que je risquerai vos vies à tous les deux ? Vous que je considère comme mes propres enfants ?

_ Nan. Je le sais. Et tu es également une vraie mère pour nous, Tsunade-hime.

_ Bon allez je vais les déranger un peu. Tu nous accompagnes ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ Je vais emmener Sasuke en ville pour lui acheter des fringues. Et j'ai besoin de l'avis d'un homme pour ce qui lui ira le mieux. Et comme Naruto doit assurer les cours de l'autre pervers, il ne reste que toi. Ça te permettra de te racheter envers Sasuke et de voir de tes propres yeux quel adorable jeune homme il est.

_ … bon ok… Mais je ne sais pas si Naruto me laissera avec lui. Il aura trop peur que je l'emmène au poste de police ! Hahaha ! – plaisanta Minato.

Après avoir bien rigolé, elle frappa à la porte de la chambre.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Les deux garçons revinrent sur terre. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre calmement, un peu gênés. Naruto alla ouvrir la porte. Tsunade se tenait là un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ Vous descendez tous les deux ? Je voudrais vous parler en bas.

_ D'accord, on arrive.

Ils la suivirent et arrivés dans le salon, ils virent que Minato était là, les attendant. Sasuke paniqua un peu se demandant ce que pouvait bien leur vouloir la blonde.

_ Bon, Naruto, toi tu vas aller te préparer pour tes cours. N'oublie pas ce que t'as demandé Jiraiya. Quant à Minato et moi, on emmène Sasuke en ville. – fit-elle gravement au blond.

Sasuke, qui était derrière Naruto, se rapprocha un peu de lui et lui agrippa un peu le T-shirt, lui montrant par ce geste son inquiétude. Naruto, quant à lui, regarda Tsunade et Minato, attendant la suite. Puis il les vit lui faire un clin d'œil. Alors avec un grand sourire, il se déplaça sur le côté, puis poussa doucement le brun devant son grand frère. Sasuke était plus pâle que d'habitude.

_ D'accord je vous le confi. Bon moi je vais me préparer sinon je vais être en retard !

Puis Naruto monta dans sa chambre en courant. Sasuke le regarda s'éloigner, son stress grandissant. Les deux adultes le regardaient gravement.

_ As-tu peur, Sasuke ? – demanda Minato, platoniquement.

Sasuke le regarda, inquiet. Puis il ferma les yeux et réfléchit.

_« Calme toi. Naruto est ton ami. S'il y avait le moindre danger il ne serait pas partit comme ça. Calme toi. »_

Le brun décida de faire entièrement confiance à « son ange ».

_ Pourquoi j'aurais peur ? Allons-y. Je vous suis. – dit-il le regard déterminé et sûr de lui.

_ Après ce que j'ai découvert sur toi ? Tu crois que je vais te laisser tranquille ?

_ A vous de décider. Naruto m'a dit que vous sauriez voir de vous-même ce que je suis. Et de plus il m'a « confié » à vous. Rien que pour ça je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre. – répliqua-t-il fière de lui.

La blonde éclata de rire et Minato eut lui aussi un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

_ Je te l'avais dit Minato ! Il apprend vite au contact de Naruto ! Notre petit blond est un vrai phénomène.

_ C'est vrai. A vrai dire, vu notre première entrevue, je pensais qu'il allait me sauter à la gorge. – avoua le grand blond.

Sasuke les regarda perplexe. Tsunade lui expliqua alors.

_ C'est rien, Sasuke-kun. On avait fait un pari sur ta réaction. C'est pour ça qu'on a fait ce cinéma. Bon, aller on y va.

_ Euh, d'accord. – répondit le brun, un peu largué et surprit.

Ils montèrent tous les trois dans la voiture de la jeune femme et allèrent en ville.

_ Au fait, on va faire quoi en ville ?

_ On va te faire une belle garde-robe. – annonça joyeusement la blonde.

_ Quoi ?

Naruto sortit de son armoire, pendu sur un cintre, un kimono bleu marine et s'en habilla. Puis il descendit au dojo. Il avait vingt minutes d'avance. Il trouva le papier où étaient notées les instructions de cours.

« Ca va je ne devrais pas avoir de mal. Le premier cours est pour les débutants pour les enfants de 7 à 10 ans. Et c'est le premier cours de l'année. Bon bah c'est bon j'aurais juste à leur parler de la tradition, des origines et leur apprendre les premières bases. Bon et le deuxième cours devait aussi être un cours débutant. Alors voyons voir… heu… ENFOIRE DE VIEUX PERVERS ! Il m'a collé le cours des emmerdeurs ! En plus ils ont déjà six ans d'apprentissage ! Merde ! Des adultes en plus ! Comment je vais me faire prendre au sérieux ! Ils ont trente ans et moi dix-neuf… Bon on verra bien. Peut-être que ça se passera bien. … Mouais je ne suis pas convaincu. »

A peine fut-il sortit de ses pensées que les premiers élèves arrivèrent. Leurs parents se dirigèrent vers lui.

_ Bonjour mon garçon. Nous venons pour le cours de débutant de 15h00. Nous cherchons Le Maître Jiraiya.

_ Ah oui mais il a eu un important empêchement. Il m'a chargé de ses deux prochains cours. C'est moi qui m'occuperai de vos enfants ce soir.

_ Quoi ? Mais vous avez le niveau ? Vous semblez bien jeune. – fit la femme surprise.

_ Ne te fit pas aux apparences Shizuka. Il a un très bon niveau. Il est le principal élève du Maître et le plus doué. C'est également son fils adoptif et le futur successeur du dojo.

Tous les parents firent des « Ohhhh » et des « Ouuaaaah » admiratifs qui firent rougir Naruto. Et le flatteur sortit de la foule. Il était un peu plus grand que Naruto. Il avait des cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval et une cicatrice sur le nez. Naruto le connaissait très bien. C'était son ancien professeur de CM1 - CM2 et également un élève de Jiraiya depuis environ trois ans.

_ Iruka-sensei ? Que faites-vous ici aujourd'hui ? Votre cours était hier, non ?

_ Oui… mais j'accompagne quelqu'un aujourd'hui. – dit-il rouge, apparemment très gêné devant son ex-élève. Puis il suivit le regard de son professeur et vit la personne en question. Il était plutôt grand et finement musclé. Il était jeune, environ le même âge que son frère, 26 ans, en dépit de ses cheveux de couleur blanc pur et relevé avec un bandeau, leur donnant un aspect « hérisson ». Naruto ne cacha pas sa surprise.

_ Kakashi-sensei ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

_ J'accompagne ma nièce à son cours. – dit-il le plus naturellement possible. J'en discutais ce matin avec Iruka-chan et il m'a dit que c'était là qu'il prenait des cours aussi et que tu vivais d'ailleurs ici. Mais j'ignorais que tu y enseignais.

_ C'est mon premier jour en fait. Juste pour dépanner Jiraiya-sama. Mais au faite, comment ça se fait que vous en ayez discuté ce matin. On est samedi y'avait pas de cours…- fit Naruto avant de s'interrompre en voyant Iruka de plus en plus rouge et remarquant seulement maintenant que Kakashi avait appelé le brun « Iruka-chan ».

_ Nan finalement je ne veux pas savoir… - fit le blond les joues rosies.

Puis se tournant vers les parents maintenant tous réunis.

_ Bon s'il y a encore des parents doutant de mes capacités à assurer ce cours, je vous invite à y assister. Vous pourrez me juger vous-même. Les enfants, venez, vous pouvez entrer. Je demanderai à tous ceux qui veulent entrer de bien vouloir ôter vos chaussures dans le dojo.

Puis Naruto entraîna tout le beau monde dans la salle et débuta son cours.

~1 heure plus tard ~

Naruto avait fini son cours et annonça aux enfants qu'il pouvait désormais rejoindre leurs parents. Mais les gosses se levèrent et se précipitèrent sur Naruto, l'assommant de questions et lui demandant des démonstrations. Les parents éclataient de rire, visiblement ravis de la façon dont Naruto avait assuré son cours. Naruto sorti, entouré de tous ses jeunes élèves et s'approcha des parents. Il vit alors mélangé au lot, Sasuke, Tsunade et Minato qui apparemment avaient assisté à la fin de son cours.

_ Vous êtes déjà revenu ? Vous avez fait vite !

_ Oui ce n'était pas très difficile tout allait à notre beau mannequin. – plaisanta la jeune femme. Tu aurais dû voir ça, tous les regards étaient portés sur lui ! D'ailleurs il te fera un beau défilé avec tous les vêtements qu'on lui a achetés ! N'est-ce pas Sasuke-kun ?

La seule réponse du brun fut un beau carnaval de rouge sur le visage. Tous éclatèrent de rire. Puis Naruto regarda les voitures qui venaient d'arriver. Ses prochains élèves.

Les parents se rassemblèrent autour du jeune homme blond. Iruka et Kakashi lui faisait le signe de la victoire.

_ Félicitation jeune homme vous avez vraiment un don avec les enfants. Mais nous aurions aimés en voir un peu plus sur vous. Vous avez vraiment attisé notre curiosité.

_ Merci. Mais je vais bientôt commencer le prochain cours.

Effectivement, les élèves suivants étaient déjà tous rassemblés et regardaient les gamins braillés et s'extasiés sur leur jeune Maître. Puis l'un deux se dirigea vers le groupe.

_ Allez les gosses laissés la place aux pros. Et toi, le jeune, va dire à « Maître Jiraiya » que nous sommes là.

_ Désolé de vous décevoir mais ce soir c'est moi qui assure le cours. Maître Jiraiya ne peut malheureusement pas vous donner votre leçon.

_ Quoi ? Laisse-moi rire ! Toi tu vas nous entraîner ? Nous avons bien plus d'ancienneté que ces marmots ! Que crois-tu pouvoir nous apprendre ?

_ La politesse serait déjà un bon début je pense. – répondit Naruto du tact au tact, énervé.

_ Petit impertinent ! D'accord viens donc nous montrer ce que tu sais faire. Et vous les gosses, venez voir la pâté que votre « cher » Maître va se prendre ! Hahaha vous l'aurez cherché !

Sasuke s'avança vers le blond.

_ Naruto… tu es sûr que…

_ Pas de problème, ne t'inquiète pas.

_ C'est ce qu'on va voir – fit l'homme, agassé.

Tout le petit monde entra dans le dojo. Naruto se posta devant le groupe d'adultes le regardant en se moquant de lui. Puis l'homme à la grande gueule s'approcha de lui. C'est à ce moment-là que choisi Jiraiya pour se montrer.

_ Tiens vous n'avez pas encore débuté le cours ? – demanda-t-il surprit.

_ Te voilà Jiraiya ! Allez, vire ce gosse de là et viens ici faire ton boulot !

_ Tiens Dosu. Tu es revenu cette année aussi ? Bref, ce soir j'ai chargé mon disciple de ce cours. Il est tout à fait capable de se débrouiller. Alors écoutes-le et apprends. – fit Jiraiya avec un sourire goguenard.

_ Tu nous insultes ! Je vais en faire de la charpie de ton élève ! – répliqua la grande gueule.

Sasuke commençait à s'inquiéter de la tournure des évènements.

_ Dites, vous devriez peut-être intervenir, nan ? Il fait deux fois la taille et la largeur de Naruto.

_ Quoi, tu penses que j'aurais confié ce cours à un faible ?

_ Nan mais déjà je vois pas comment quelqu'un comme Naruto peut apprendre le combat. Il est bien trop gentil pour se battre. – fit Sasuke, surprit.

_ Tu ne dois jamais te fier aux apparences. Naruto est peut-être trop gentil, mais s'il y a bien une chose qu'il déteste c'est de ne pas pouvoir aider une personne qui a des ennuis. Je n'ai jamais vu Naruto véritablement énervé, mais je peux te dire une chose. Je n'aimerai pas l'affronter dans un état d'énervement.

Sasuke ouvrit grand ses yeux…

_ Vous me faites marcher, là.

_ Nan pas du tout. – répondirent en chœur Tsunade et Minato.

La grande gueule reprit alors sa fanfaronnade.

_ Dis donc, Jiraiya, tu sens la vieillesse te rattraper pour confier tes cours à un morveux ? Ou alors tu as peur, hein, espèce de trouillard…

_ Aie. Il n'aurait pas dû. – intervint Tsunade, soudainement sérieuse.

_De quoi ? – demanda Sasuke.

_ Insulter Jiraiya. Naruto passe son temps le traiter de pervers mais en réalité, il a beaucoup d'estime pour lui et il ne supporte pas que l'on traîne dans la boue son Maître. – répondit Minato.

Naruto, qui avait gardé jusqu'à présent son habituel sourire serra les poings et jeta un regard mauvais à celui qui osait insulter son Maître.

_ Premièrement, c'est maître Jiraiya. Deuxièmement, insultes-le encore une seule fois de trouillard et je t'apprends les bonne manières avec la manière forte, connard !

Sasuke était surprit par le regard du blond lorsque l'on disait du mal de son sensei. Il n'avait jamais pensé voir un jour ses beaux yeux bleus lancer un regard si glacial. Et également entendre Naruto insulter quelqu'un. Puis Jiraiya s'avança vers Naruto et posa sa main sur son épaule.

_ Naruto c'est bon calme toi. – lui dit-il doucement.

_ Haha écoute-le gamin. Il sait que tu n'as aucune chance contre moi...

_ Tu n'y es pas du tout Dosu. C'est toi que je protège, là. – répondit Jiraiya, calmement.

_ Depuis quand j'ai besoin d'être protégé par un lâche… ?

Tout se passa en un éclair. Naruto s'était dégagé de la main de Jiraiya et était apparu à une vitesse impressionnante à côté de la grande gueule appelée Dosu. Il frappa le genou de l'homme pour le faire plier puis enchaîna avec un coup de coude dans le dos et en moins de deux secondes, il se retrouva prosterné par terre, en face de Jiraiya, Naruto lui tordant un bras dans le dos et un pied posé sur lui. L'homme avait le visage crispé par la douleur.

_ Des excuses à Jiraiya-sama, vite ou je m'énerve. – menaça Naruto avec une voix calme mais toujours glaciale.

_ Pardon Jiraiya-sama. Pardon.

_ Bien. Raaah ! Vous m'avez pris la tête. Bon et bien moi je suis chaud pour le cours. On y va tout le monde ? Je crois qu'on va pouvoir commencer directement par un combat. C'est ce que vous vouliez, nan ?

_ …

_ Ah au faite, mon nom est Naruto. J'ai dix-neuf ans et je suis le disciple de Jiraiya-sama depuis que j'ai l'âge de six ans. Soit treize ans d'apprentissage. Ah et puis vous feriez mieux de vous habituez à moi car j'ai accepté de reprendre le dojo à la suite du Maître. Bon on y va. Vous m'attaquerez tous en même temps. On y a va pour une demi-heure d'enchaînements. Je pourrais évaluer moi-même votre niveau. Ensuite les quinze minutes restantes nous analyserons le cours.

_ Oui, Naruto-sama.

_ Oh vous êtes trop aimable. Vous pourrez vous contenter d'un Naruto-sensei. – s'amusa le brun. Hajime !

Les élèves, d'abord hésitant, se ruèrent sur leur professeur lorsque celui-ci les encouragea à l'attaquer. Aucun d'eux n'arriva à le toucher une seule fois, ni même à le suivre des yeux. Au bout de dix minutes, ils furent écroulés par terre, à bout de souffle.

_ Quoi, vous êtes déjà fatigué ? – demanda le blond en se moquant d'eux. Eh ben ! Ils ont fière allure les « pros » ! Qu'elle prétention vous avez eu tout à l'heure ! Et vous n'avez pas réussi une seule fois à me porter un coup. Lamentable !

Sasuke n'en revenait pas ses yeux. Il était impressionné par l'agilité et la rapidité du brun. Et aussi, il avait l'impression de voir un autre homme. Ce n'était pas le Naruto qu'il avait côtoyé ces quelques jours.

A la fin du cours, Naruto les relâcha et se dirigea vers ses spectateurs, impressionnés. Puis en s'adressant aux enfants, la métamorphose fut immédiate et cloua tout le monde sur place. Son regard froid et sévère devint le plus chaleureux qui puisse exister dans tous l'univers et son éternel sourire doux étirait ses lèvres.

Bon vous avez pu assister aujourd'hui au parfait mauvais exemple que vous devrez absolument bannir de votre comportement. D'accord ?

_ Ouiiiiii, Naruto-dono.

_ Nan ce n'est plus la peine. Je n'étais votre professeur qu'aujourd'hui pour dépanner Jiraiya-sama. Les prochains cours ce sera lui qui vous enseignera. Et il est bien plus fort que moi !

_ Euh… Naruto-kun. En fait je voulais juste voir comment tu te débrouillais. Mais j'avais déjà prévu de te confier les cours de débutant. Et je crois que je n'aurai pas de mal à le faire accepter par les parents, ni par les élèves. Enfin tu es libre de décider. Mais bien sûr tu seras mon assistant, comme promis pour ton entraînement spécial en vue de la succession du titre de Maître.

_ Diiites ouiiiiii, Naruto-donooooo, s'il vous plaît ! – crièrent les enfants en chœurs en faisant au blond des regards de chien battu.

_Bon. D'accord. Mais la prochaine fois on commence les vrais cours. Alors préparez-vous bien.

_ Ouuuaaaaaaiiis ! – répondirent-ils tous en se jetant sur leur sensei.

Sasuke regardait la scène, amusé, avec un regard doux posé sur « son ange ». Une petite fille élève du blond le remarqua et demanda :

_ Naruto-dono, c'est qui le beau monsieur brun qui te regarde, là ? – demanda-t-elle, pas si innocente qu'elle pourrait paraître.

_ Ah c'est Sasuke, un de mes amis.

_ Un ami ? Ah bon ?

_ Oui pourquoi ? – demanda le blond surprit de la réaction de la fillette.

_ Parce qu'il te regarde avec des yeux d'amoureux. – répondit-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres, suspect pour une enfant de 9 ans.

Un grand silence s'installa alors dans l'assemblée, avec un Naruto et un Sasuke qui n'avaient jamais été aussi rouge de toute leur vie. Puis une voix timide et extrêmement gênée s'éleva.

_ Hana, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ne dis pas ce genre de chose devant tout le monde. Et puis ne parle pas de choses que tu ne connais pas.

Grave erreur, la petite Hana se défendit.

_ Je ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. C'est comme ça que vous vous regardez, Iruka-san et toi.

Le silence s'alourdit un peu plus, comptant cette fois-ci deux personne rouges pivoines de plus dans les rangs d'adulte. C'est alors que tout le monde explosa de rire sauf évidemment les quatre concernés.

Au bout de cinq minutes, il ne resta plus personne dans la cours devant le dojo. Ils étaient tous repartis chez eux, encore euphorique du spectacle qui leur avait été offert. Puis Tsunade rappela au plus grand malheur de Sasuke que ce dernier devait faire un défilé à Naruto avec ses nouveaux habits et que par conséquent ils devaient se dépêcher de rentrer.

Les deux jeunes montèrent dans leur chambre. Sasuke prit la parole.

_ Tu as été impressionnant ! J'en avais le souffle coupé ! Je ne pensais pas que tu étais capable de te battre.

_ Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? – fit le blond, vexé.

_ Bah ouais tu es tellement gentil que je pensais que tu n'oserais pas frapper un adversaire. Mais quand tu t'es énervé, j'ai été bluffé ! Tu es vraiment très impressionnant.

_ Merci… - répondit Naruto sentant ses joues rosirent de nouveau. Mais c'était rien ça. Tu devrais voir quand Jiraiya m'entraîne. Je fais moins le fier ! Normalement je devrai avoir mon cours maintenant mais je pense qu'il a décidé de me laisser tranquille aujourd'hui pour mon premier jour d'enseignement. Mais demain j'y passe à coup sûr. – rigola le blond.

_ Je pourrais te regarder ? – demanda timidement Sasuke.

_ Bien sûr.

Puis Naruto, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, demanda :

_Au fait, tu me le fais ce défiler ?

_ Euh… - réussit seulement à prononcer le brun. Je te les montre juste comme ça.

Puis devant son grand sourire, il se leva et sortit ses vêtements des sacs qui gisaient dans la chambre. Naruto les trouva super et ils discutèrent tranquillement de leur ballade en ville. Ils ne virent pas le temps passer et Minato vint les chercher pour descendre manger. Ils passèrent un repas familial unique pour Sasuke qui découvrit pour la première fois l'ambiance dont il avait toujours rêvé. Puis une fois le repas fini, les deux jeunes hommes montèrent dans leur chambre.

_ Il cuisine trop bien ton frère. – fit Sasuke, le ventre plein.

_ Ouais il a toujours été doué pour la cuisine.

Puis Sasuke regarda le blond, hésitant à poser sa question. Naruto le remarqua et l'interrogea du regard.

_ Heu. Comment vous vous êtes retrouvé ici tous les deux ? Enfin, sous la tutelle de Jiraiya et Tsunade. Vos parents sont où ?

Naruto eut un regard triste. Sasuke s'en voulut d'avoir abordé ce sujet apparemment délicat.

_ Ah excuses-moi. Ça ne me regarde pas de toute façon.

_ Ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est rien. Et puis t'as parfaitement le droit de te poser la question. En fait, ma mère ne nous a jamais voulu. Mais mon père lui avait forcé la main pour avoir Minato. Un couple avec un enfant ça faisait bien dans la région où on habitait. Et ça lui faisait une sorte de couverture pour notre père parce qu'il trempait dans des affaires douteuses. Il faisait partit d'une organisation criminelle. Quand mon frère eu sept ans, mon père fut tué et ma mère voulait se servir de mon frère pour gagner de l'argent. Il est donc partit de force. Mais ma mère s'est aperçue qu'elle était de nouveau enceinte quelques jours après la mort de notre père. De moi. Evidemment elle m'avait encore moins désiré que mon frère et maintenant que tout le village savait que mon père était un criminel, on était détesté. Elle s'en prenait à moi à longueur de temps. Puis au bout de deux ans elle en put plus et se suicida. Mais mon frère est revenu le lendemain et m'a découvert. Il avait vite comprit que j'étais son frère. Et donc il s'est occupé de moi. On a été en orphelinat et tout le monde nous insultait de monstre parce que nous avions le même sang que notre salaud de père. Bref, un jour, on a rencontré Tsunade et Jiraiya. On était affamé alors Minato a essayé de voler un peu de nourriture et il s'est fait poursuivre par le pervers et quand il a vu que c'était pour me le donner, il nous a offert un bon repas. Puis Tsunade s'est attachée à nous et donc on a fini chez eux. Moi évidemment je me rappel pas grand-chose mais Minato me l'a souvent raconté. Et les deux vieux aussi. Enfin bon. Voilà.

Sasuke regardait Naruto, se demandant comment il faisait pour sourire encore.

_ Ensuite j'ai eu des amis. A l'école primaire. Et on ne s'est plus quitté durant toute notre scolarité. D'ailleurs je te les présenterais. On se réunit tous au resto d'un pote pour y manger le midi, dimanche prochain. Et bien sûr tu viens avec moi. Tu verras on se marre trop avec eux.

Naruto lui fit un sourire que lui rendit le brun. Puis il ajouta :

_ Tu sais, Tsunade et Jiraiya nous ont fait renaître. Ils nous ont offert une nouvelle vie, une scolarité, de l'amour et nous leur en seront éternellement reconnaissant. Et je me suis juré de toujours tout faire pour eux.

Sasuke regarda Naruto, souriant.

_« C'est vrai c'est grâce à ses amis et à ses deux parents adoptifs qu'il réussit à sourire aujourd'hui. Et moi finalement j'ai réussi aussi. Grâce à lui.» _

_ Et moi je te jure que je ferai toujours tout ce que je peux pour toi. – déclara le brun sérieux, plongeant son regard dans celui de son ami.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux, son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine et il sentait battre son sang au niveau des tempes. Ses joues le brûlaient. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Sasuke regarda ses mains, puis son regard s'assombri.

_ Je n'ai jamais eus d'amis et encore moins d'amour ou de tendresse. Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais trois ans. Puis mon frère et moi avons rejoint l'organisation. Celle qui pose le plus de problème à ton frère. Ils ont voulu faire de moi un des leurs et m'ont appris dès mon plus jeune âge à me défendre et à tuer. Mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai jamais réussi. La première mission qu'ils m'avaient confiée était de tuer un père de famille qui leur devait de l'argent. Je n'ai pas pu le faire. Alors celui qui m'accompagnait l'a fait à ma place. Quand il lui a tranché a tête, le sang a giclé sur moi. De plus, sa petite fille de 5 ans est arrivée et a vu le corps de son père qui gisait par terre, décapité. Elle pleurait, l'appelait et l'autre l'a tué aussi, pour pas qu'elle réveille tout le monde.

Sasuke s'était mis à pleurer en racontant à son ami son passé. Naruto était effrayé par ce que racontait le brun. Il s'approcha de lui et le serra, comme à son habitude, dans ses bras en lui caressant le visage. Sasuke s'agrippa au t-shirt du blond, pleurant de plus belle.

_ Je n'ai pas pu les sauver. Je n'ai pas pu… les sauver. Deux jours après j'ai appris que la femme s'était suicidée. Elle n'avait pas supporté la perte de son mari et de sa fille. J'avais treize ans. Et depuis ce jour je n'ai jamais voulu tuer. Itachi, mon frère, ne m'adressait même plus la parole. Je lui faisais honte. Du coup je suis devenue l'homme de main d'Orochimaru, le chef de l'organisation Akatsuki. J'étais chargé de faire les « courses ». Trafic de drogue, d'armes et aller récupérer l'argent de force en tabassant tous ceux qui ne payaient pas…

Sasuke s'était calmé mais il resta blotti dans les bras de son blond, trop confortable pour vouloir s'en éloigner.

_ Naruto… Je ne veux pas y retourner. Je voudrais tant rester avec toi. Tu m'as donné tous ce que je rêvai d'avoir. Une famille, une maison, de la tendresse, de la douceur et de l'amitié. Je te protègerai et ferais tout ce que je peux pour que tu gardes pour toujours ton sourire.

_ Tu peux rester autant que tu le veux, Sasuke. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. Reste autant que tu veux. – répondit tendrement le blond. Puis voyant les yeux rouges et gonflés du brun, il ajouta.

_ On devrait dormir maintenant. Il se fait tard.

Naruto desserra son étreinte et s'éloigna un peu de lui, l'aidant à installer son futon. . Il laissa le brun se coucher et alla se mettre sur le sien lorsqu'une main attrapa la sienne. Le brun le regarda timidement.

_ Ne t'éloigne pas s'il te plaît.

Naruto était touché par l'attitude du brun et sentait son cœur fondre en voyant son visage pâle triste et son regard embué.

_« Il est vraiment trop beau! » _

Naruto ne se fit pas prier, bien trop heureux de pouvoir retourner dans la chaleur de son protégé. Il rapprocha son futon jusqu'à le coller à celui de Sasuke et s'allongea à côté du brun. Celui-ci se rapprocha timidement de « son ange » de façon à être proche de lui, mais pas trop près non plus de peur de faire fuir Naruto. A son soulagement, le blond ne broncha pas et lui fit un magnifique sourire en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi bien. Il lui rendit son sourire et ferma les yeux.

_ Bonne nuit, Naruto-kun. – murmura-t-il.

A SUIVRE

**Coulisses** **:**

Hinatasara : Et un chapitre de plus, un ! E plus il est important on apprend une partie du passé de Naruto et de celui de Sasuke. Mais ce qui attend Sasuke plus loin dans ma fic est terrible aussi. Vous verrez. Bon, en attendant, vous en avez pensés quoi ?

Naruto : Trop bien ! Moi, je suis trop balèze dans cette histoire !

Sasuke : Bah moi j'attends de voir ce qui va m'arriver de si terrible…

Les autres : Ouuuiinnn C'est triste ce qui est arrivé à Naruto-kun et Sasuke-kun !

Hinatasara : Oui, désolée mais ce n'était pas mon idée…

Dark Hinatasara : Bouah ah ah ah ah !

All + Hinatasara : Elle est trop sadique.

Voilà. Bon bah à plus dans le prochain épisode et merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.

*s'incline bien bas* Arigato gozaimasu.

**Vocabulaire japonais** :

Onii-san = grand frère

Sensei = professeur

Sama = maître

Dono = maître

Hajime = commencez ! Allez-y ! (pour marquer le début d'un combat ou d'un exercice en arts martiaux)


	6. Les sentiments de Naruto

**Chapitre 6**

Tsunade se déshabilla et fit couler l'eau chaude. Puis elle se glissa sous le jet en soupirant de bien-être. Elle passa une main sur sa nuque et ses épaules et pencha la tête à gauche, à droite. Ses muscles étaient tendus à cause d'une nuit difficile à essayer de trouver le sommeil.

Soudain elle entendit une voix derrière elle et la reconnue aussitôt : Jiraiya

_Besoins d'un massage ? – lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il posait ses mains sur ses épaules crispées. Sans attendre de réponse, il commença à la masser. Tsunade ferma les yeux et soupira.

_ Tu veux que je te savonne ? – lui demanda alors Jiraiya.

Tsunade rougit mais acquiesça timidement. Elle sentit alors les mains de Jiraiya parcourir son corps par de douces caresses. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser :

_« Il y a un problème… »_

Puis encore, Jiraiya demanda :

_Tu veux que je te lave les cheveux ? – puis sans attendre, versa le shampoing sur sa tête et commença à masser.

Bien que Tsunade se sente au Paradis, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de paniquer.

_« Il y a vraiment un gros problème… »_

Elle ouvrit les yeux et son cœur fit un bond jusque dans sa gorge. Des dizaines de Jiraiya l'entouraient. Ils s'avançaient vers elle, encore et encore, et avaient une lueur vicieuse dans leurs yeux.

Tsunade se réveilla en sursaut, trempée de sueur et sa respiration irrégulière et difficile.

_ Des pervers ! Des dizaines ! Des pervers partout ! – murmura-t-elle encore sous le choc. Puis, se reprenant doucement :

_ Saleté de Jiraiya ! – prononça-t-elle d'une voix grave et énervée en serrant le poing. Elle regarda l'heure : 7h00.

Elle se leva, enfila son peignoir-kimono, choisit un yukata et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en priant pour ne pas avoir eu un rêve prémonitoire.

La douche se passa sans encombre. Tsunade enfila son yukata, des socques en bois et attacha ses cheveux. Puis elle sortit et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

A l'étage, un jeune homme blond ouvrit les yeux lentement au son des pépiements d'oiseaux provenant de l'alarme de son réveil. Il roula sur le dos et tendis le bras pour éteindre l'appareil. Puis il revint dans sa position initiale et tomba nez à nez avec le visage d'un magnifique brun. Sasuke dormait toujours. Naruto sentit son cœur s'accéléré. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de se réveiller avec un homme blottit dans ses bras. Bien sûr il se souvenait de la veille. Et après la surprise due au réveil brumeux, il n'était pas du tout étonné. Et c'est justement ce qui l'inquiétait. Bien qu'il ait toujours développé un instinct « maternel » envers toutes les personnes qui avaient besoin de lui et qui étaient chères à son cœur, il se souciait beaucoup du genre d'instinct qui s'était créé en lui depuis qu'il avait découvert le corps de son nouvel ami.

_« Faudra que j'ai une discussion avec Hina-chan »_ - se promit-il.

Naruto se leva et regarda une dernière fois Sasuke. Il dormait profondément, ses cheveux adorablement en bataille, son torse à moitié découvert. Naruto l'observa avec un tendre sourire pendant quelques instants puis se pencha et tira la couverture sur son protégé. Il se leva, enfila son kimono d'entrainement puis quitta la chambre en direction de la cuisine.

Jiraiya sortit de sa chambre, vêtu seulement du pantalon de son kimono, pressé de boire un bon café avant l'entraînement de Naruto. Arrivé au bas des escaliers, il s'arrêta à l'embrassure de la porte de la cuisine. Tsunade était là, le dos tourné à lui, se préparant sa tasse de thé.

_« Ah ! Elle a dû faire un cauchemar cette nuit. Elle boit du thé. Hé hé ça me donne envie de l'embêter… »_

Il continua de l'observer un petit moment. Il remarqua tout d'abord qu'elle avait attaché son kimono de façon négligée. Une des manches du vêtement tombait sur le haut de son bras, laissant une épaule sensuellement découverte et qui faisait à présent voyager l'esprit curieux et imaginatif de Jiraiya. Puis il remarqua sa coupe de cheveux. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu coiffée de la sorte. Les cheveux de dessus redressés en queue de cheval haute tandis que les cheveux de dessous tombaient librement dans son dos. Bien qu'à l'époque ses cheveux étaient plus courts, c'était la même coupe qu'au temps de leur enfance. Alors que ses pensées se plongeaient dans ses souvenirs, ses yeux dessinèrent langoureusement les contours du corps de la femme se trouvant devant lui, s'arrêtant plusieurs fois sur la parcelle de peau dénudée de son épaule. Même après ces quelques trentaines d'années à la connaître, il ne se lassait jamais d'elle. Même avec tous les amis ou toutes les conquêtes qu'il avait eu au fil des ans, elle seule avait réellement existée (et surtout comptée) pour lui. Bien sûr, sans compter Minato et Naruto qui faisait eux aussi partit des personnes lui étant chères. Sa famille, quoi.

Tsunade n'avait toujours pas bougée, touillant son thé depuis tout à l'heure, apparemment perdue dans ses pensées. Jiraiya décida finalement d'attaquer. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement sans la quitter des yeux et se planta juste derrière elle. Il respira silencieusement ses cheveux et avança sa main comme pour caresser son épaule découverte. Mais il parvint à s'arrêter juste à temps. Il fallait qu'il se contrôle. Il était un maître dans cette matière mais Tsunade avait de quoi lui faire perdre son calme. Et il se rendit compte que ce matin il était vulnérable. Elle avait sûrement eu une nuit difficile car cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne faisait plus d'erreurs pour tout ce qui pourrait attirer l'attention perverse de son compagnon. Mais là elle avait baissé sa garde et cette épaule dénudée était suffisante pour attiser l'envie charnelle pour la blonde que Jiraiya se forçait de réprimer depuis bien longtemps. Jiraiya le savait, mais la tentation de l'embêter était trop forte et il se permit de la taquiner un peu en se disant qu'il saurait ne pas aller trop loin.

Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et prononça doucement :

_ Bonjour, Tsunade-hime.

La blonde sursauta, son cœur arrêtant de battre soudainement. Puis elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec son ami, vingt centimètres seulement les séparant.

_ B… Bonjour – réussi-t-elle à prononcer difficilement, son cœur battant maintenant la chamade.

Jiraiya, très amusé, regardait avec délectation l'après réaction de sa farce. Puis il aperçut les cernes de la belle femme qui confirmait son opinion…

_ Tu as l'air fatiguée. Mal dormi ? Ou alors as-tu fais des folies de ton corps ? – dit-il malicieusement.

La réaction fut instantanée, ses joues rougirent violemment. Les souvenirs de son cauchemar se bousculaient dans sa tête. En tentant de se calmer et d'oublier ces images déplaisantes, elle tourna les yeux.

_ Ah ! Aurais-je visé juste ? Dis donc t'aurais pu m'appeler, nan ? Ce n'est pas marrant de faire des folies tout seul dans son coin… - répondit-il encore plus malicieusement.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, sale pervers ! Arrête de te faire des films ! – tenta désespérément Tsunade.

Elle rougissait plus que jamais, de la buée dans les yeux de honte et de gêne. Il était rare qu'elle soit si perturbée par les propos de cet homme qu'elle connaissait si bien. Mais passé la surprise de son éruption soudaine, elle essayait maintenant de se calmer du choc d'avoir son ami si proche, les souvenirs fumants de son cauchemar en tête, les insinuations douteuses du grand abruti et la vue imparable du torse magnifiquement sculpté de ce dernier.

Jiraiya sentit son cœur se serrer et son sang s'agiter. Voir Tsunade aussi désemparée et troublée, cette expression de fillette gênée et timide sur son visage pâle le faisait soudainement fondre. Il voulait aller plus loin, la pousser dans ses retranchements. Il voulait se rapprocher. Il voulait plus. Et ses barrières lâchèrent. Jamais la blonde n'avait autant baissé sa garde face à lui. L'attirance, la tentation étaient trop forte.

_ Alors, que t'est-il arrivé cette nuit ? Ta rêvé de moi ? – engagea-t-il de nouveau la conversation.

Tsunade tenta de prendre un air dégagé.

_ En quelque sorte. A partir du moment où tu es présent, ça ne peut être qu'un véritable cauchemar. – répondit-elle.

_ Oh ! C'est méchant ça. Et moi qui avais décidé d'être gentil aujourd'hui.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, se rapprocha un peu de son visage et souri, amusé.

_ Tu me brise le cœur, Tsunade-hime.

Tsunade fronça un peu les sourcils et croisa les bras.

_ Faudrait d'abord que tu ais un cœur, sale pervers !

Jiraiya afficha un doux sourire et se murmura intérieurement :

_« Si tu savais ma belle… Tu n'as pas idée.»_

___ Que de mots blessant ce matin.- ajouta-t-il à voix haute.

Son regard toujours plongé dans celui de sa chère blonde, il perdit doucement le sens du temps, de la réalité, et commença à se pencher de plus en plus vers elle, lentement, ses lèvres voulant goutter cette bouche si tentante depuis si longtemps. Jiraiya n'était plus conscient. Sa seule pensée cohérente était cette envie démentielle d'embrasser sa « hime ».

Tsunade regardait ce bel homme se rapprocher dangereusement d'elle. Elle était apeurée et indécise. Elle posa une main sur le torse nu si attirant, hésitant entre l'arrêter ou l'encourager à continuer. Tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire fut murmurer faiblement d'étonnement :

_ Jiraiya… ?

La réaction se fit comme un déclic. Il reprit conscience de la réalité, ses lèvres à 3 cm de celles de son amie, sur le point de l'embrasser. A cette vue, son cœur s'emballa furieusement et il dévia sa route pour placer sa tête au-dessus de son épaule, celle-là même dénudée. Ses bras étaient de chaque côté du corps de la blonde et ses mains agrippaient fortement le bord du comptoir de la cuisine pour essayer de se calmer. Pour ne pas montrer sa décontenance, il essaya d'agir comme s'il avait tout planifié. Il redressa légèrement la tête et parla doucement à son oreille.

_ Si tu ne veux pas que je sois pervers,… - commença-t-il.

Il passa sa main dans son cou puis sur son épaule découverte en une douce caresse et y déposa un léger baiser. Puis il remonta sa manche de kimono sur son épaule tout en murmurant sensuellement à son oreille :

_ Ne me tente pas…

Jiraiya n'adressa plus un seul regard à sa belle « hime » de peur de trahir son véritable état émotionnel immédiat. Il s'écarta d'elle en sentant la présence d'un nouvel arrivé dans la cuisine qui se trouvait être Naruto et se permis d'effleurer la main de la blonde lorsqu'il se détourna d'elle. Puis il quitta la pièce en annonçant à son élève qu'il devait venir immédiatement au dojo et qu'il prendrait son petit déjeuné après son entraînement.

Les deux hommes laissèrent donc la pauvre Tsunade seule dans la cuisine, paralysée par la tournure des précédents évènements. Elle était sidérée par le comportement de Jiraiya. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient si proches. Jiraiya n'a jamais réellement essayé de la séduire. Tout ce qu'il a fait jusqu'à présent était de jouer à la draguer pour la taquiner. Mais pendant un moment, elle a vraiment cru qu'il était sérieux et qu'il allait l'embrasser. Pas que l'acte en soi lui déplaise, loin de là. Tsunade en avait envie depuis bien longtemps. Mais la manie de Jiraiya à collectionner les conquêtes et les nuits sans lendemains lui faisait peur. Elle était sérieusement éprise de son ami et rien que de penser ne rien représenter de plus qu'une simple aventure d'un soir à ses yeux la faisait souffrir. Elle ne pouvait imaginer perdre sa précieuse amitié en paiement d'une simple nuit charnelle sans signification pour son Jiraiya.

Tsunade n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle, toujours sous le choc. Elle glissa par terre, le dos contre le comptoir et les genoux pliés. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête jusqu'à retrouver le contrôle de ses nerfs.

Jiraiya et Naruto se dirigeaient vers le dojo en silence, le blond amusé par la gêne et la timidité de son pervers de tuteur. Il adorait les voir se chamailler comme des gamins amoureux trop timide pour se l'avouer. Mais il espérait qu'un jour ils arriveraient enfin à se trouver. Ils formaient un couple parfait mais chacun avaient ses propres craintes, dont une en commun : ils avaient peur de briser leur parfaite harmonie, leur parfaite amitié.

Ils entrèrent dans le dojo et l'entraînement pu commencer. Jiraiya fut impitoyable. Enchaînant coups sur coups, de plus en plus rapides. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Naruto sentait la fatigue dans tous ses muscles l'envahir. Mais plus son corps était fatigué, plus il arrivait à se concentrer sur les mouvements de son adversaire et des siens afin de compenser la baisse de sa force avec sa rapidité et l'étude de ses déplacements pour prendre le dessus sur son sensei.

L'entraînement durait déjà depuis deux heures. Naruto était essoufflé. Jiraiya était plus dur que d'habitude.

_« Pff… Tout ça parce qu'il est énervé d'avoir perdu son calme face à Tsunade-hime. Et c'est moi qui prends tout ! _» - pensa le blond.

Jiraiya relança un nouvel assaut de coups terribles que Naruto avait de plus en plus de mal à éviter. Il en parait quelques-uns mais même ça le faisait reculer. Au moment où il se mit en garde afin d'encaisser un puissant coup de pied de son sensei, une tête brune qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur attira son attention. Sasuke était réveillé et était venu assister à l'entraînement de son ami. Il sourit à Naruto et ce dernier le lui rendit, oubliant un quart de seconde le coup qu'il allait recevoir et baissant un peu sa garde. Jiraiya remarqua la faute de son élève mais ne put arrêter son coup à temps. Naruto se pris son pied en plein dans le ventre. Il eut à peine le temps de crisper ses abdos pour amortir le choc. Il fut projeté en arrière avec force et atterrit sur le dos quelques mètres plus loin, la respiration coupée. Jiraiya se dirigea vers lui inquiet mais furieux.

- Nan mais ça va pas la tête ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de baisser ta garde comme ça ! Ce n'est pas un jeu Naruto ! Tu peux te faire très mal !

Sasuke se précipita vers Naruto pour vois comment il allait. Jiraiya aperçut alors le jeune homme. Avec un regard malicieux, il charia son élève maintenant redressé et reprenant son souffle doucement.

- A bah je comprends mieux. Voilà la raison - dit-il en fixant le brun en rigolant. – Règle N°1 en combat. NE JAMAIS SE LAISSER DISTRAIRE PAR UNE BEAUTE, AUSSI CHARMANTE SOIT ELLE, ou plutôt « IL » dans ce cas présent. – ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

Les deux jeunes hommes rosirent à l'unisson. Naruto, gêné sentit une pointe d'énervement le saisir.

- Dis donc tu peux parler espèce de pervers ! Moi au moins je ne suis pas un p'tit chien qui remue la queue à la moindre jupette qui frétille sous mon nez.

- Ah ouais ? Mais moi au moins je suis un Homme, un vrai ! J'aime les femmes ! Tu verrais ta tronche à chaque fois que ton p'tit brun chéri ici présent te sourit !

Jamais Naruto et Sasuke n'avaient atteint une teinte aussi rouge. Naruto tremblait de fureur contre Jiraiya et se sentait tellement honteux devant son ami. Le blond serra les dents et dévisagea son sensei.

- Un Homme, un vrai ? Laisse-moi rire ! Tu n'es qu'un sale pervers qui passe son temps à draguer et courir après des filles qu'il ne connaît même pas et t'es même pas capable de te déclarer à la seule femme que t'as toujours aimée ! C'est pitoyable ! Et tu oses te prétendre un Homme ?

Jiraiya fut tout d'abord surpris que son élève en sache autant et surtout lui balance tout ça à la figure de cette façon. Puis il sentit la colère le saisir et il serra ses poings.

Naruto et lui se fixait avec haine. Puis sans prévenir ils se lancèrent l'un contre l'autre. Les coups fusèrent en masse sur un fond d'insultes de tous genre en hurlant.

- TAPETTE !

- LOOSER !

- PEDALE !

- RINGARD !

- PUCEAU !

- QUOI ? ESPECE DE PERVERS A LA CON!

Alors que les deux enragés continuaient leur petit débat, une certaine blonde attirée par les cris et les insultes rappliqua dans le dojo en mêlant son grain de sel et sa voix.

- CE N'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI CE CIRQUE ? ON VOUS ENTEND JUSQUE DANS LA MAISON !

Jiraiya, au son de sa chère Hime, tourna les yeux vers elle et ne put s'empêcher de reposer son regard sur la « fameuse » épaule maintenant couverte. Naruto vit son sensei baisser sa garde et en profita. Il se jeta sur lui et lui assaini un poing magistral en plein torse accompagné d'un cri intérieur qui ressemblai à :

« VENGEEEEEAAAAAAANNNCE !»

Jiraiya fut à son tour projeté au sol. Essayant de reprendre ses esprits, il entendit son élève lui annoncer fièrement :

- Règle N°1 en combat. NE JAMAIS SE LAISSER DISTRAIRE PAR UNE BEAUTE, AUSSI CHARMANTE SOIT ELLE. Je suis désolé Jiraiya-sensei, mais je crois que vous avez plus besoin de cette règle que moi. – fit le blond en souriant, apparemment calmé et tendant une main amicale.

Le grand maître regarda son élève avec un sourire fière et résigné et accepta cette main tendue. Il se relava et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

- Eh bien, tu m'as bien eu, je l'avoue. Allez, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. J'ai mal de partout. Aaaah… je me fais vieux…

- Ça fait dix ans que tu te fais vieux… - le taquina Naruto.

Jiraiya n'eut que la force de jeter un regard faussement vexé voulant un peu insinuer « y'a des limites mon garçon qu'il ne faut pas dépassées ». Puis il se dirigea vers Tsunade et l'entraîna avec lui afin de laisser les deux jeunes entre eux. Elle ne cessait de demander à son cher ami s'il pouvait enfin lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé.

Sasuke se dirigea vers son ami afin de le féliciter. Il était épaté par sa maîtrise du combat alors qu'il l'avait toujours vu jusqu'à présent comme quelqu'un de gentil, naïf et inoffensif. En réalisant la force de ce beau blond, Sasuke se surprit excité, analysant chacun des muscles de son corps, se remémorant chacune de ses techniques. Il voulait se battre contre lui. Se mesurer à lui. Sasuke ne supportait pas l'idée de tuer quelqu'un (enfin innocent, bien sûr). En revanche, il aimait se battre. Il aimait l'art du combat. Pas contre des faibles comme un lâche. Mais d'égale à égale. Mesurer sa force et améliorer ses techniques. Toujours.

Sasuke tenta de cacher ses tremblements et s'assit à côté de son ami qui s'était écroulé par terre pour reprendre son souffle.

- Ouah ! Tu es balèze. Je t'avais déjà trouvé impressionnant hier avec tes élèves mais là, tu m'as vraiment surpris. Qui pourrait deviner qu'un gars comme toi soit si fort.

- Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? – demande Naruto feignant d'être vexé.

- Bah c'est juste que tu parais tellement naïf alors que tu es super fort. Ça surprend, c'est tout.

- Bof. Vu le milieu d'où tu viens je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es si ébahit. Tu as du voir des choses bien plus impressionnantes

- Oui mais justement. Voir un simple élève de dojo rivaliser en force et en maîtrise avec certains des membres les plus forts de l'Akatsuki, c'est très impressionnant.

- Et en ce qui te concerne ? Tu penses être plus fort que moi ?

Sasuke sentit ses muscles se contracter à l'idée d'un combat contre lui. Il essayait de se calmer et ne remarqua pas qu'il était en train de le fixer intensément dans les yeux. Naruto remarqua cette lueur vive dans les magnifiques yeux de son ami. Lueur qui lui fit une drôle d'impression. Sasuke avait toujours été tellement calme et timide jusqu'à présent. Voir cette envie de combattre dans ses yeux ténébreux maintenant si alertes et expressifs provoqua en lui de grands frissons dans le dos.

Il sourit malicieusement et le fixa à son tour intensivement dans les yeux.

- Tu veux tester ?

Sasuke haussa les sourcils, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu.

- Pardon ?

- Tu veux essayer ? Un petit combat vite fait bien fait entre nous. Tu veux te mesurer à moi, je le sais. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

- Tu es sûr ? Regarde toi tu es fatigué. Tu viens de finir ton entraînement et tu veux te battre contre moi ? Dans cet état ?

- Pff. T'inquiète pas pour ça – Naruto se releva et se mit en garde. – C'est quand tu veux.

Sasuke ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps. Il se leva, recula de quelques pas et se positionna. Les secondes passèrent, tendues, puis ils s'élancèrent l'un contre l'autre. Ils enchaînèrent les coups à une vitesse incroyable, si bien que leur sang battu à leurs tempes dès les cinq premières minutes. Ils stoppèrent tous les deux à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, se fixèrent un moment et s'échangèrent un sourire de respect. Sasuke remarqua que Naruto essayait de cacher son essoufflement. Le blond aperçut son ami relâcher un peu sa garde et devina que le brun allait mettre fin au combat à cause de sa fatigue. Il se jeta alors sur le brun d'un coup. Arrivée à sa hauteur, Naruto lança son poing vers son ami. Celui-ci esquiva le coup en lui écartant le bras sur le côté et se servit de son autre bras pour le pousser en avant. Naruto allait avancer sa jambe droite pour se réceptionner et se retourner pour réattaquer quand il senti une douleur lui étirer la cuisse. Ses muscles ne lui répondirent pas, l'empêchant de se réceptionner correctement.

Voyant son ami en difficulté, il attrapa sa main et le tira contre lui pour lui éviter un choc violent au sol. Il atterrit sur l'épaule et la hanche, tenant dans ses bras son cher blond. Après quelques secondes, Sasuke se détacha vivement de Naruto. Les deux garçons avaient les joues rosies.

- Heu … Merci.

- De rien – répondit le brun timidement.

Grand silence… que Naruto brisa au bout d'un moment.

- Bon bah on remettra ça à un autre jour. Je crois que je suis effectivement fatigué.

- D'accord. Pas de problème, j'ai hâte de t'affronter de nouveau.

Sasuke se releva et se dirigea vers la maison. Naruto suivi son trajet des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de vue.

_« Merde, je matais son cul là nan ? ... Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, bordel ? » _

Naruto médita un instant puis décida qu'il était temps de parler à sa meilleure confidente, Hinata-chan.

Naruto passa le reste de la semaine à aller en cours. Pourtant, la seule chose qui le motivait c'était de penser qu'il allait retrouver son ami tous les soirs en rentrant chez lui. Ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble, à parler d'eux, à se connaître. Naruto lui racontait surtout ses journées de lycée et lui montrait ses leçons. Sasuke n'avait jamais connu l'école, il avait toujours apprit par un professeur particulier pour avoir les bases.

Sasuke, quant à lui, passait ses journées à attendre impatiemment son ange, accompagnant Tsunade faire les courses, les magasins où bien aider Jiraiya au dojo. Les moments où il était seul, il se posait dans la cour et regardait les nuages en pensant à son arrivée chez ces gens formidables. Il se sentait tellement bien que ça l'effrayait un peu. Il avait peur de perdre tout ça, après s'y être autant attaché. Il ne voulait pas partir, pourtant il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. L'Organisation finirait par retrouver sa trace et il se devait de partir avant que cela n'arrive. Pour ne pas mettre sa nouvelle famille en danger.

Le dimanche arriva vite et Naruto mit du temps à convaincre son ami de l'accompagner au restaurant afin de rencontrer ses amis. Ses blessures étaient désormais bien guéries à la plus grande surprise de Tsunade.

Naruto sortit de la douche, sa serviette autour de la taille et se dirigea vers son armoire. Le temps dehors était magnifique. Il opta pour un short en jean et un T-shirt orange avec le dessin d'une spirale bleu océan dans le dos. Il attrapa son portefeuille qu'il glissa dans sa poche arrière puis descendit les escaliers en direction du salon où devait l'attendre Sasuke.

Et en effet, il était là, avec une allure superbe dans ses habits sombres et classes. Naruto ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de lui. Il était de profil et en train de parler avec Tsunade et Jiraiya. Apparemment, personne n'avait encore remarqué l'arrivée du blond en bas des escaliers. Celui-ci en profita pour bien admirer son ami. Il portait un baggy noir qui s'arrête juste en bas des genoux avec une chaîne en argent pendante reliant la poche de devant à celle de l'arrière. Il avait un marcel noir assez moulant où se dessinait un éventail rouge dans le dos. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en piques à l'arrière dénotant avec sa frange raide tombant devant ses yeux et le long du visage. Un anneau en argent était planté à son oreille gauche et des lunettes de soleil noires étaient remontées sur sa tête.

Naruto décida enfin de les rejoindre.

- Bon, on y va.

- D'accord les garçons, amusez-vous bien. – répondit Tsunade.

Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent donc en route, papotant de ci de là. Au bout de quelques minutes, alors qu'ils allaient tourner au coin d'une rue, une voix les interpela.

- Naruto-kun !

Le concerné se retourna et aperçu une jeune fille brune aux cheveux courts courant à sa rencontre et un jeune homme brun également la suivant tranquillement en marchant les mains dans les poches. Lorsque la nouvelle venue arriva, il la salua chaleureusement en la serrant dans ses bras. Ceci fait, il se prit un coup amical sur la tête en guise de bonjour de la part de l'autre.

- Bonjour Hinata-chan. Salut Neji.

- Alors… ? Tu ne nous présente pas ? – fit Hinata en regardant Sasuke gentiment.

- Ah oui. Voici Sasuke. Uchiwa Sasuke.

- Enchantée, moi c'est Hinata Hyûga. Et voici mon cousin, Neji Hyûga. – entreprit-elle, rayonnante.

- Enchanté également. – répondit le brun timidement.

- Bon on y va ? Sinon on va être en retard – intervint Naruto.

Le petit groupe se mit alors en marche en direction du restaurant. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Chôji, Ino et Shikamaru étaient à l'entrée, se chamaillant comme à leur habitude. A leur vue, ils les accueillirent joyeusement et Naruto se chargea des présentations.

- On attend encore Kiba, Tenten et Shino. Sakura et Lee nous rejoindrons plus tard. – les informa Chôji.

Ils entrèrent tous à l'intérieur. Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois attendus firent leur apparition. Après les éternelles présentations, les discutions allèrent bon train sur Sasuke. Celui-ci pu également entendre de belles choses sur son cher blond. Beaucoup de petites anecdotes croustillantes qui faisait rougir et fulminer Naruto mais qui faisaient bien rire le brun. Il aimait entendre ces histoires, il notait chaque détail lui permettant d'en apprendre plus sur son ami. Et il faisait le souhait tout au fond de lui de pouvoir rester à ses côtés afin d'avoir la possibilité de vivre ces histoires également. L'ambiance qui régnait ici lui réchauffait le cœur. Jamais il n'avait eu d'amis et donc il n'avait jamais fait de sortie en groupe. Quelque chose se serra dans ses entrailles en pensant qu'il ne pourrait peut-être plus revivre ça.

Plus les minutes s'enchaînaient, plus Sasuke osait s'entretenir avec les amis de Naruto. Et au grand damne du blond, Sasuke n'avait pas attiré seulement son attention.

- Naruto, il est pas mal ton rescapé… est-ce que tu sais s'il a une petite amie ? – demanda Ino, trop souriante.

- Euh… je ne sais pas. – répondit Naruto pris au dépourvu.

- En tout cas tu as fait une belle prise. Il est trop craquant. Et le style « ténébreux » j'adore ! – ajouta Tenten.

Et elle alla de ce pas vers le brun s'installant à son bras en lui faisant un grand sourire charmeur en lui demandant ce qu'il préférait chez une femme. Ino la suivi de près s'agrippant à son autre bras en signifiant à Tenten qu'il devait surement préférer les blondes. Sasuke lança un regard suppliant à Naruto qui voulait un peu dire « au secours ! » et ce dernier lui répondit par un regard qui voulait dire « Désolé vieux, mais je ne me mets pas en travers de deux femelles en chaleur, je ne suis pas suicidaire… Mais au bout de quinze minutes, Naruto se sentit bien seul et un peu agacé de voir les filles coller SON brun. Petit blanc dans sa tête…

_« Attend depuis quand je dis MON brun. Je ne vais vraiment pas bien. Comment je peux être aussi accro à un mec ! Bon, d'accord il est super cool et on s'entend bien, même très bien, enfin peut-être trop bien en fait. On est devenu plutôt proche et assez vite en plus. Et chose plus surprenante on dort quand même ensemble… Aaaaaaah ! Ça craint ! Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à la chose puisqu'il n'allait pas très bien et donc naturellement il avait besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »_

Naruto regarda son ami toujours harcelé par les folles. Il ne semblait pas très à l'aise avec les filles mais semblait quand même pas trop mal s'en sortir. Il bavardait tranquillement, leur rendant leur sourire toutes les dix secondes. En fait en regardant bien, ils s'entendaient bien ces trois-là. Naruto sentit un petit pincement au cœur. D'habitude, ce sourire était pour lui. Sa gorge devint sèche. Il sera le poing et baissa les yeux pour réfléchir. Il ralenti sa respiration afin de se calmer. Il jeta un regard vers son ami toujours bien accompagné mais sentant son pouls accélérer, décida d'aller prendre l'air. Il se leva et s'en alla sans se douter qu'une certaine personne avait remarqué son étrange comportement et lui emboitait le pas.

Naruto posa ses mains sur la rambarde du balcon du restaurant et leva la tête vers le magnifique ciel bleu. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la douce brise caressant son visage.

- Naruto-kun ? Je peux te parler ?

Une douce voix venait de troubler le calme. Il se retourna et vit sa chère amie, Hinata. Il n'avait pas tellement envie d'être dérangé dans son moment de quiétude mais la petite brune était bien la seule personne qu'il aimait toujours voir au près de lui. Elle avait un pouvoir d'apaisement sur lui. Bien que de même âge, il l'a considérait toujours comme une grande sœur. C'était la plus sage et la plus calme de toute la bande. Ils étaient très proche depuis leur enfance et il était évident qu'elle avait vite comprit que quelque chose le tracassait. Elle le fixait dans les yeux et le scrutait, lisant en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Un problème avec Sasuke- kun ? – fit-elle.

Naruto la regarda d'abord interdit, puis soupira et afficha un sourire triste.

- Comme d'habitude, on ne peut rien te cacher.

- Oh désolé. Si tu ne veux pas en parler ce n'est pas grave.

- Nan c'est bon. De toute façon je voulais t'en parler.

- Je m'en doutais, c'est pour ça que je t'ai suivi. Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ton nouveau protégé ?

- Tout va très bien. On ne peut pas rêver mieux. En fait, on s'entend vraiment très bien.

- D'accord… Alors où est le problème ? Il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de très gentil.

- Oui, il l'est ! Il est vraiment sympa et on a beaucoup de chose en commun. On aime le sport et les arts martiaux, le même genre de musique et on parle vraiment facilement tous les deux. C'est tellement simple avec lui. C'est comme si on se connaissait depuis des années mais sans vraiment savoir grand-chose l'un de l'autre.

- Et bien, vous avez l'air très proche tous les deux, non ?

L'enthousiasme de Naruto tomba d'un coup. Il replongea son regard dans le ciel.

- Tu penses devenir trop proche, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne vois pas où est le mal.

Naruto sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Un vague sentiment de peur lui serra la gorge.

- Oui t'as raison je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en ferai. Après tout, c'est normal que je sois proche de lui. On s'entend parfaitement bien, comme des frères.

- Naruto-kun… Je… Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça… Je… Tu…

- Ouais…

Il se retourna et s'adossa à la rambarde. Il posa son regard sur Sasuke, toujours en pleine discussion avec Ino et Tenten. Après un silence pesant de quelques minutes, il dit dans un murmure :

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'on peut être jaloux vis-à-vis d'un frère ?

- … Non, je ne crois pas. A moins qu'il n'y ai quelque chose de plus profond dans la relation…

Naruto se tu un instant puis il ferma les yeux et souri douloureusement.

- Ouais, je crois que tu as raison… Fais chier ! Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit un mec… hein ?

Naruto fixai le sol. Hinata, ne sachant que dire pour le réconforter, s'approcha et passa ses bras autour de lui. Il plongea son visage dans son cou et la serra à son tour.

- Tu verras, tout ira bien. Tu surmonteras cette épreuve. Tu en es capable. Je suis passée par là aussi. Ça a été dur, mais au final on finit par se faire une raison. Et puis je suis là moi. Je serai toujours là pour toi.

- Merci, Onee-san.

- Ca va, on ne vous dérange pas ?

Naruto et Hinata sursautèrent et se séparèrent. Neji et Sasuke se tenaient là devant eux. Neji, qui les avait interrompus, avait l'air un peu furieux.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu poses tes mains sur ma cousine ? – ajouta-t-il.

- Hum… Désolé Neji. Bon, on y retourne ?

Et sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea vers la salle du restaurant. C'est au moment où il rejoignait ses amis que Sakura fit son entrée, suivit de Lee. Elle leva la main et salua tout le monde d'une voix tonitruante :

- Salut tout le monde ! Nous voilà ! Ah Shikamaru, Naruto, venez voir, j'ai une surprise pour vous !

Shikamaru bougonna qu'il ne voulait pas se lever mais fut poussé par Chôji et n'eut pas le choix. Quant à Naruto, surprit, il se dirigea avec méfiance vers Sakura. Au moment où il arrivait à sa hauteur, trois personnes firent leur apparition. Une grande blonde, un grand brun et un rouquin. Shikamaru, d'habitude si calme et désinvolte, parut tendu. Il resta quelques secondes sans réagir. La grande blonde le toisa :

- Ah bah t'as l'air content de me voir ! Ça fait plaisir !

- Temari ! Dis donc t'aurais pu prévenir. Tu débarques comme ça.

- Ah d'accord. Et bin je retourne chez moi. Bye bye !

Il s'approcha, lui attrapa le poignet et la tira gentiment à lui.

- Ça va, ça va. Viens là. C'est juste que j'aurai pu venir te chercher. C'est tout.

- Je ne vois pas où aurait été la surprise dans ce cas.

- Tu sais bien que j'ai horreur des surprises.

- Et bah moi j'adore en faire alors faudra t'habituer.

Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement.

- D'accord, je ferai un effort.

- Ah là là ces deux-là, pas capable de se parler normalement. Ils me fatiguent.

Kankurô s'avançait vers le groupe en les saluant tous de la main. Sakura le rejoignit et s'accrocha à son bras, souriant fièrement devant tout le monde, ravie. Tout le monde s'écria de joie pour le nouveau couple et leur posa plein de question.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto fixait son regard sur le dernier venu, surexcité. Sasuke aperçut le rouquin que Naruto fixai. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant quelques secondes. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

_« Oh non, pas lui. Ce n'est pas possible. »_

- Gaara ! Je n'y crois pas ! Ca fait trop longtemps ! Je suis trop heureux de te voir ! Comment ça va ?

- Salut Naruto. Moi aussi je suis content de te voir.

Ils se serrèrent la main chaleureusement, puis ils rejoignirent les autres.

- Viens, il faut que je te présente quelqu'un. Il est … comment dire… un peu comme toi.

- Naruto, t'es désespérant. Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas fréquenter ce milieu ?

- Sasuke ! Viens voir !

Gaara se raidit à l'entente de ce nom. Il regarda la personne que Naruto interpellait. Le fameux « Sasuke » s'approcha. Les deux étrangers se fixaient gravement. Alors que Naruto lui tournait le dos en faisant les présentations, Sasuke lança un regard glacial à Gaara afin de lui signifier de se taire. Le blond se retourna alors vers lui et lui présenta celui qu'il connaissait déjà trop bien.

- Sasuke, voici Gaara Subakuno. Vous avez quelques points communs, je suis sûr que vous allez bien vous entendre.

Ils se sourirent difficilement. Il régnait une tension presque palpable, mais Naruto ne s'en rendait pas compte tellement il était content de revoir son ami.

Sakura débarqua d'un bond devant eux.

- Alors ? C'est ton fameux nouveau « rescapé » ? Tu présentes ? – fit-elle toute joyeuse.

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Voici Sasuke. Uchiwa Sasuke.

- Enchantée, Sasuke-kun ! Moi, c'est Haruno Sakura. Une amie de longue date de Naruto.

- Enchanté, Sakura.

- Je vois que tu as rencontré Gaara. Vous avez plein de choses à vous raconter je suis sûr. Gaara est un peu comme toi. C'est un des protégés de Naruto. Hi hi hi ! Naruto est le grand sauveur du groupe.

- N'importe quoi, Sakura, raconte pas de bêtises.

- Oh ça va, soit pas modeste. – lança - t- elle avant de retourner vers son Kankurô.

- Bon, je vous laisse faire connaissance. Je vais voir les autres, je reviens. – ajouta le blond.

- D'accord… - répondirent les deux autres feignant l'enthousiasme.

Quelques longues minutes passèrent dans ce lourd silence. Puis Gaara prit la parole.

- Alors voilà où se cache le petit chouchou d'Orochimaru. Tu sais que beaucoup de monde dans le milieu parle de ta disparition.

- Je me demande ce que dirai Naruto de voir que tu fais toujours parti du mauvais côté.

- Tu te trompes. Je n'en fais plus parti. Naruto a entièrement confiance en moi et pour rien au monde je ne le trahirai. Mais en ayant fait partit pendant un moment, j'ai quelque fois des échos de ce qu'il s'y passe.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça. Tu ne sais rien. Et ça ne te regarde absolument pas.

- Si au contraire. Car je ne laisserai jamais rien ni personne faire du mal à Naruto. Il m'a sauvé et m'a accueilli quand j'étais au plus bas. Je lui dois tout. Et depuis je me suis juré que je veillerai sur lui.

- Si ce n'est que ça, alors tu n'as rien à craindre. Il avait raison, on a quelques points en commun. Naruto s'est occupé de moi. Lui et sa famille. Ils m'ont accueilli les bras ouverts, sans poser de question. Jamais je ne leur ferai de mal. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner au près d'Orochimaru.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'Orochimaru va te laisser couler une vie tranquille ? Ils sont déjà à ta recherche. Et je ne serais pas étonné qu'ils t'aient déjà retrouvé. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Et que crois-tu qu'ils vont lui faire s'il te voit avec lui ? Et sa famille ? Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de te faire un dessin.

- La ferme ! Tu crois que je n'y ai pas déjà pensé ? Je sais que je vais devoir partir. Je ne retournerai pas là-bas. Mais je ne peux pas non plus rester près de lui. C'est juste que… je ne peux pas me résigner à m'en éloigner.

- Tu ferais mieux de le laisser avant qu'ils ne fassent le lien entre vous deux. Car sinon, ils se serviront de lui pour t'atteindre.

Sasuke garda le silence. Il regardait Naruto. Il savait que Gaara avait raison. Il savait que le moment de le quitter arrivait. C'est à cette pensée que son cœur le fit souffrir comme jamais il n'avait souffert jusqu'à maintenant…

A SUIVRE…

**Coulisses** **:**

Hinatasara : J'ai une annonce à faire. Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour cette longue attente. Sans rentrer dans les détails, j'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels, puis manque de temps ou de motivation, plus d'inspiration (je suis restée bloquée sur le passage du resto pendant très longtemps !) et puis quand j'avais fini mon chapitre, j'ai eu panne d'ordi, donc j'ai du tout recommencer… Bref, ce chapitre 6 m'a donné beaucoup de soucis ! J'en viens donc à ceci : j'espère que le fait d'attendre la suite vous a ouvert l'appétit et j'espère du fond du cœur que je ne vous ai pas déçu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, je les aime tellement ! Je vous remercie de me soutenir autant. Lire vos encouragements et votre impatience à avoir la suite de ma fic m'a beaucoup aidée. ARIGATÔ GOZAIMASU !

Naruto : Eh bah dis donc, si les commentaires t'ont aidés à écrire plus vite qu'est-ce que ce serais si tu n'avais pas eu le soutien de tes lectrices. Parce que 1 an et 9 mois c'est plus de l'attente ! T'auras de la chance s'ils veulent encore lire ce que tu proposes…

Hinatasara : snif … Je sais…mais j'ai fait mon possible…

Sasuke : Et c'est tout ce que tu arrives à faire ? Tu es nulle! Hin Hin Hin.

Les autres : … Vous ne devriez pas la faire pleurer…

Hinatasara : Snif… Je sais, je suis nulle… mais comme quoi on est rien sans ses lectrices. S'il vous plaît, un peu d'indulgence…

Sasuke : Va bosser au lieu de pleurer ! Aller, le chapitre 7 on l'aura en 2012 sinon ! Flemmarde !

Hinatasara : Gomeeeeennnnnn !

Dark Hinatasara: Sasukeeeeeee ! Au pied !

Sasuke : Oups… j'l'avais oubliée celle-là…

Autres : Bah tiens, on t'avait prévenu, abruti !

Hinatasara : Pour plus de protection de la violence sur internet, la suite est censurée. Merci de votre compréhension.

Sasuke : Aie…

Dark Hinatasara : Pour la peine, dans le chapitre 7, je te fais redevenir une lopette qui pleure tout le temps dans les jupes de Naruto. Tafiole ! _*lui donne un coup de pied*_ Aller à la niche !

Hinatasara : Merci de m'avoir attendu et d'avoir lu ma fic. La suite bientôt j'espère. Si ça peut vous rassurer, j'ai déjà commencé et je sais déjà ce que je vais mettre dedans. Normalement, y'aura pas besoin d'attendre 1 an pour la suite. A plus tard!

**Vocabulaire japonais** :

Onee-san = grande sœur

Yukata = kimono léger que l'on porte lors des festivals en été, dans les onsens (sources d'eau chaudes) et les auberges traditionnelles japonaises

Pour Gayel: Je te remercie de ton commentaire. Par contre, pour y répondre, je ne marque pas n'importe quoi puisque j'apprends le japonais, et je prends souvent les avis auprès d'une amie japonaise qui m'aide à me perfectionner... Et donc je te mets une petite définition du suffixe « -sama »

_Sama (__様__) :_

_Sama est un suffixe déjà beaucoup plus solennel. C_'est une marque de profond respect _qu'il est convenu d'utiliser lorsque l'on s'adresse à un supérieur quelconque. _On placera donc sama derrière le nom d'un supérieur hiérarchique, _derrière celui d'un noble de haut rang, derrière celui d'un dieu ou d'une déesse mais on l'utilisera également pour parler à un client de son magasin ou _pour s'adresser à quelqu'un à qui l'on voue une certaine admiration _(chanteur, acteur ou artiste divers par exemple).  
>À noter également que l'on écrira sama dans les adresses postales et que ça se retrouve beaucoup dans les adresses emails utilisées dans le monde du travail<em>

Voilà, donc oui effectivement on l'utilise comme terme très respectueux pour dire Monsieur ou Madame, mais on l'utilise aussi comme -dono pour dire Maître, comme je l'utilise dans mon histoire pour souligner l'affection et l'admiration que Naruto a pour son Maître. Voilà. Mais n'hésite pas à m'informer d'autre chose qui ne conviendrai pas. Merci!


	7. Prélude d'une séparation

**Chapitre 7**

Naruto et Sasuke étaient sur le chemin du retour. Le repas était fini et tous s'étaient séparés il n'y a pas 5 minutes. Le blond ressassait encore les exploits des conneries que Kiba avait faites. Il se tut un instant et regarda son ami marchant à ses côtés sans rien dire, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? – se décida –t-il à dire.

- Hein ? De quoi ? – émergea le brun.

- A quoi tu pensais ?

- Oh rien…Je me disais que ça avait été une super après-midi. Tes amis sont géniaux.

- Oui c'est vrai. Au faite, vous avez parlé de quoi avec Gaara ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour savoir. Tu es bizarre depuis. J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas vexé. Il peut être un peu rude avec les gens qu'il ne connait pas.

- Non il n'a rien dit de vexant. On a juste parlé de certaines choses que l'on avait en commun. Et de toi aussi, évidemment. – ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Ah ? De moi ? C'est-à-dire ?

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te révéler nos petits secrets. La curiosité est un vilain défaut, tu sais ?

- Ah non tu ne vas pas me faire ce coup-là!

- D'accord, je veux bien te le dire à une condition. De quoi parlais-tu avec Hinata-san sur le balcon ?

- Ah… ça… Rien de bien important.

- Mais bien sûr. En tout cas, s'était assez important pour te plomber le moral.

- …

- Quoi, tu croyais que je ne t'avais pas vu ?

- Bah je croyais que tu étais déjà assez occupé, nan ? Tu étais bien entouré à ce moment-là.

- … Tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux ? Je te signale que tu n'as pas de quoi te plaindre. Tu as quand même fini dans les bras d'une belle petite brune, non ?

- Ca n'a rien à voir.

- Tu veux me faire croire qu'il n'y a rien entre toi et Hinata?

- Comment ça ?

- Bah oui vous vous êtes quand même enlacés. Et vous aviez l'air d'être assez proche tous les deux.

- Oui, on l'est. Je l'adore. Mais ce n'est qu'une très bonne amie. Elle est l'une des personnes que j'aime le plus au monde, mais on se considère tous les deux comme frère et sœur.

- …

- Tu serais surpris de savoir de qui elle est amoureuse. D'ailleurs, ils sortent ensemble depuis un petit moment maintenant.

- Et son cousin ne l'a pas encore tué ? – ricana -t-il.

Naruto le regarda et lui lança un regard amusé.

- Ah ah non à moins qu'il ne souhaite se suicider.

- Quoi, tu veux dire, qu'ils sortent ensemble ? Entre cousins ?

- Oui. Ils ne s'affichent pas beaucoup mais ça faisait longtemps qu'ils s'aimaient et je suis content qu'ils aient enfin franchis le cap. Hinata n'allait vraiment pas bien. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se sentir mal vis-à-vis de ses sentiments. Je ne pourrai pas compter les fois où elle m'a appelé en pleurs.

- C'est normal dans une situation pareille.

- Tu trouves ça dérangeant comme relation ?

- Hein ? Non, bien sûr que non. S'ils sont heureux comme ça c'est le principal. Mais j'avoue que c'est bizarre quand même…

- Hum… peut-être.

Naruto senti un petit pincement au cœur.

_« Il trouve ça bizarre entre cousins mais ça reste une relation d'hétéro. Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait s'il connaissait mes sentiments pour lui… Aaaah… aucune chance que ça marche. Je me ferai jeter à coup sûr. C'est vraiment injuste ! »_

- Naruto ? Eh ! Naruto !

- Hum ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ça va ? Tu semblais perdu dans tes pensées avec un visage déprimé. J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

- Ah nan nan ça n'a rien à voir.

- Tu es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui.

- Peut-être mais toi aussi.

Tous deux se regardèrent puis détournèrent les yeux, gênés. Ils marchèrent en silence un moment, puis Sasuke essayant de changer de sujet brisa le silence.

- Dis-moi, il y a quelqu'un que tu aimes ? – lança soudainement Sasuke.

- ! Pardon ? – Naruto fut un instant déstabilisé.

_« Aaah… Changer de sujet, je dois changer de sujet ! »_

- Y a-t-il quelqu'un que tu aimes ? Il y a de belles filles dans ton groupe.

- Oh, ce n'est pas trop mon style.

- Vraiment ? Elles sont mignonnes pourtant. C'est bizarre.

- Ce n'est pas trop mon truc en ce moment.

- Quoi, t'es plutôt branché mec ?

Naruto sentit son cœur s'arrêter un instant.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que… Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Déstresses ! Je plaisante ! Si tu avais vu ta tête ! Ah ah ah !

_«Ah ah ah mon cul… Trop drôle… »_

- Il n'y a personne donc ?

Naruto, dépité, essayait encore de se remettre de son arrêt cardiaque.

- … Si mais c'est un peu compliqué.

- Tu t'es fait rejeter ?

- Pas tout à fait. Disons que la personne concernée n'est pas au courant.

- Pourquoi ne pas lui dire ?

- … C'est peine perdue.

- Tu sais il y a peu de chance qu'elle te jette. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable. N'importe qui voudrait d'un mec aussi sensible et attentionné que toi.

_« Oui bah c'est pas aussi simple dans la vie. » _

Les mains dans les poches, Naruto le regarda à la fois blasé et défiant.

- Vraiment ? N'importe qui ? Et toi, tu voudrais sortir avec moi ?

- Hein ?

- Bah oui, tu as tellement l'air sûr de toi. N'importe qui voudrait de moi, c'est ce que tu as dit, non ? Alors ? Tu as succombés à mon charme ? Tu vois ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance alors je préfère ne pas essuyer d'échec.

- Et si je disais oui tu ferais quoi ? – sorti Sasuke avec un léger sourire.

Naruto, prit au dépourvu, ne sut quoi répondre. Le silence commençait à peser et Naruto se sentait mal à l'aise. Il ne trouvait pas de connerie à sortir pour cacher ses émotions.

- Mais oui, très drôle ça aussi. Tu joues au comique aujourd'hui ?

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait? Il veut me rendre fou ? C'est déjà assez dur comme ça cette situation ! »_

Alors que ses joues commençaient à rougir, il fut sauvé par Jiraiya qui était en train de balayer la cours.

- Ah vous êtes de retour tous les deux. Ça a été ?

Naruto, trop heureux d'avoir un prétexte pour éviter la conversation devenue un peu trop sensible, courra vers son sensei et entama la discussion avec lui. Sasuke regardait Naruto, un peu décontenancé de voir que sa remarque avait perturbé Naruto. Il trouvait son ami un peu étrange depuis cet après-midi.

_« Heu… Naruto, on ne pose pas une question si on ne veut pas entendre la réponse… J'étais sérieux mais bon… Au moins je sais à quoi m'attendre maintenant. »_

Naruto se retourna et vit son ami perdu dans ses pensées. Il allait lui demander ce qu'il se passait mais son frère passa le portail de la cour au même moment. Lorsqu'il les aperçut, il se dirigea vers eux. Son visage se voulait joyeux mais quelques fines rides sur son front trahissaient une légère anxiété. Il les salua de la main et demanda aux deux jeunes comment s'était passée leur journée. Après un petit moment de bavardages, Minato se tourna vers Sasuke.

- Sasuke, il faudrait que je te parle. J'aurais deux ou trois petites choses à te demander concernant l'Akatsuki. Ca ne te gènes pas ?

- Heu non, non, bien sûr. A vrai dire j'aurais moi aussi quelques questions à vous poser.

- Parfait, suis moi je vais juste poser mes affaires dans ma chambre avant.

Puis il se tourna vers son frère :

- Je te l'empreinte un instant mais je te le rends vite, promis.

Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux vers la maison, laissant un Naruto perplexe et un peu vexé par tant de mystère.

- Bon, bah, tu viens m'aider ? Tsunade est partit en ville faire les boutiques avec son amie Shizune et je pense qu'elles vont rentrer un peu tard. Donc c'est moi de corvée de cuisine ce soir.

- Hum, d'accord. - acquiesça - t- il sans trop de motivation.

Alors qu'ils s'affairaient dans la cuisine, Sasuke et Minato revinrent enfin de leur entrevue privée. Naruto avait envie de savoir ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, mais lui était dans la cuisine et le brun mettait la table dans le salon.

Le repas se passa tranquillement, mais Naruto était impatient de se retrouver seul avec son ami. Les deux « comploteurs » faisaient comme s'il ne s'était rien passé alors qu'un peu plus tôt tous deux avaient des visages soucieux et cela le rendait complètement fou de ne pas savoir.

Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin terminé, il alla trouver Sasuke bien décidé à le questionner mais Tsunade rentra à ce moment-là et leur raconta sa journée. Elle était un peu saoule, ce qui la rendait très joyeuse. Le plus amusant était les deux petites oreilles blanches de lapin qu'elle portait sur la tête. Ce qu'ils trouvèrent moins amusant, c'est quand elle leur demanda de fermer les yeux pour qu'elle puisse leur donner leur cadeau. Quand elle eut fini de faire le tour de la table, ils rouvrirent les yeux avec appréhension.

Jiraiya se retrouva avec la même paire d'oreilles que Tsunade mais celles-ci étaient noires. Minato se retrouva avec deux oreilles de pikachu. Naruto se retrouva avec des oreilles blanches de chat et un collier avec un gros grelot, et Sasuke des oreilles noires de chien et un collier avec une plaque métallique sur laquelle était écrit au stylo « J'appartiens à Naruto ».

Tous se regardèrent un instant. Tsunade explosa de rire, toute contente de leur avoir enfilé ça sur la tête. Jiraiya se leva et fit mine de l'étrangler, alors que Minato les regardait en soupirant, exaspéré par leur gamineries mais toujours aussi amusé. Naruto semblait gêné de porter ça devant son ami mais Sasuke semblait apprécier ce gag. Tsunade alla chercher une bouteille de saké que Jiraiya lui pris des mains en lui interdisant d'en boire sous prétexte qu'elle était déjà assez joyeuse pour ce soir. Mais elle ne se laissa pas faire et le poursuivit dans la maison. Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à l'attraper, il décida de boire toute la bouteille avant qu'elle ne lui enlève. Minato alla chercher une autre bouteille, bien décidé à avoir sa part et servi les deux jeunes également. Après s'être bien chamaillée avec son compagnon, Tsunade décida de tous les prendre en photos. Ils firent la fête comme ça pendant un bon moment. Puis Minato, le visage bien rougi par l'alcool, décida d'aller se coucher. Naruto, sentant sa tête lourde et son corps bouillonner, décida d'aller prendre l'air. Jiraiya et Tsunade entreprirent de ranger un peu la salle qui avait été ravagée. Sasuke les aida puis il rejoignit le blond dehors.

Naruto était assis par terre, dos à l'arbre. Il regardait le ciel étoilé, perdu dans ses pensées. Il semblait soucieux et un peu triste. Sasuke s'approcha de lui et s'assit à côté de son ami.

- Ca va Naruto ?

- Hum ? Ouais, j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de boire.

- Oui je vois ça.

Un silence s'installa. Naruto fixait Sasuke. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, il pouvait lui poser toutes les questions qui le tracassaient.

- Dis-moi, de quoi as-tu parlé avec mon frère aujourd'hui ?

- Oh, il voulait quelques renseignements sur l'Akatsuki. Je lui ai dit tout ce que je savais. Il voulait que je l'aide à compléter son dossier sur eux. C'est tout.

- Ah ok. Et c'était quoi ce que tu voulais lui demander ?

- Ah ça… Et bien je lui ai demandé ce que faisait l'organisation en ce moment. S'il y avait eu des mouvements au sein de l'organisation.

- Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ça ? Tu n'en fais plus parti désormais. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

- Si bien sûr. Mais je me tiens informé c'est tout.

Naruto fixait son ami. Il ne lui disait pas tout. L'air soucieux qu'il avait depuis sa discussion avec Gaara n'était pas due au hasard. Il se passait quelque chose et il voulait savoir quoi.

Un nouveau silence s'installa un peu pesant. Sasuke sentait que Naruto essayait de lire en lui. De trouver des réponses en le scrutant intensément. Il savait qu'il devait lui parler mais l'idée même de lui annoncer son départ le faisait souffrir.

- De quoi as-tu parlé avec Gaara aujourd'hui ?

- Tu ne m'as pas déjà posé cette question ? - rétorqua Sasuke, un peu mal à l'aise. Naruto se doutait de quelque chose.

- Oui, mais tu ne m'as pas répondu. - insista le blond. Le simple fait que son ami redoutait de lui en parler lui serra le cœur. Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit.

Le regard de Sasuke changea. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et son visage devint grave.

- Ecoute, Naruto, Gaara m'a juste fait part qu'il avait eu des échos sur moi. Le chef de l'Akatsuki ne laisse pas ses subordonnés partir. Ils sont à ma recherche. Ton frère m'a confirmé que ça bougeait pas mal parmi l'organisation. S'ils me trouvent ici…

Naruto sentit son cœur se serrer. Il redoutait d'entendre la suite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire ? Que tu vas partir ? Je croyais que tu voulais rester.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux qui est en cause. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous supplierai de me garder avec vous pour toujours. Mais je ne suis pas de votre monde. En restant ici je ne suis qu'un démon qui se fait passer pour un ange. Tôt ou tard, l'enfer me rattrapera et je ne veux pas risquer vos vies. Peu importe ce que je suis maintenant. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être là. Les démons n'ont pas le droit de souiller les anges par leur existence.

- C'est n'importe quoi.

Naruto attrapa un caillou et se mit à dessiner sur le sol.

- Tu vois ce symbole ? C'est le Yin et le Yang. Les chinois l'ont créé afin d'illustrer la base même de l'équilibre universel. Cet équilibre se base sur le fait qu'une chose ne peut exister sans son opposé. La vie - la mort, le bien - le mal, la lumière - les ténèbres. S'il n'y avait pas de crime, la justice n'existerait pas. C'est comme ça. Les anges ne sont des anges que parce que les démons existent.

Sasuke adressa un regard étonné à Naruto. Il appréciait beaucoup ce que Naruto venait de dire. Par ces paroles, il lui signifiait que sa place était ici avec lui. A cette idée, il senti ses joues rougirent. Il détourna le regard et le posa sur le dessin que Naruto avait tracé. Il sentait son cœur battre un peu plus vite à cette pensée. Rester auprès de lui. Pour toujours. Il en avait envie. Très envie. Il tourna de nouveau les yeux vers Naruto. Celui-ci avait plongé son regard dans les étoiles. La lueur de la lune faisait briller ses grandes billes bleues et donnait à ses cheveux l'effet d'un blond pâle, presque blanc.

Il sentit son cœur accélérer de plus belle. Des frissons lui parcoururent le corps. Il était comme hypnotisé, incapable de bouger ou de détourner le regard. Il aurait voulu suspendre le temps rien qu'un moment pour pouvoir contempler ce si beau spectacle.

_« Il est magnifique… » _- pensa-t-il. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il se sentait un peu étouffé.

Il remarqua que les joues du blond étaient rosies, sûrement par le froid. Il approcha sa main de lui et posa le dos de ses doigts contre la peau de son ami. Naruto sursauta faiblement et tourna la tête vers le brun qui, lui, ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Euh. Tu as les joues rouges alors je voulais juste vérifier si tu n'avais pas trop froid.

- Un peu oui mais je ne veux pas rentrer tout de suite. Ce soir le ciel est particulièrement beau.

Il marqua une pose, puis il se déplaça un peu de façon à ce que leurs bras se touchent.

- Juste un petit peu. Ta chaleur me réchauffe.

Naruto resta un petit moment immobile, puis sa tête bascula lentement et se posa sur l'épaule de Sasuke, qui, surprit, se raidit un peu.

- Naruto ? Ça va ?

- Huuummm. J'ai la tête lourde et je suis fatigué.

- Tu as trop bu tout à l'heure.

- Hum.

Sasuke sourit. Il se sentait bien. Il pencha la tête et la posa délicatement contre celle de son ami. Il ferma les yeux et sa respiration se calla automatiquement sur celle de son cher blond. Il voulait en profiter un maximum. Il ne savait pas à quel moment ça s'était produit, mais il le réalisait maintenant. Peu importe que sa place soit ici ou non. La seule chose qui comptait réellement était de protéger sa nouvelle famille. Naruto était devenu bien trop important pour lui. Il ne pouvait continuer de l'exposer au danger. Il devait partir. Il était décidé. Il quittera le dojo demain, avant que Naruto ne revienne des cours. Ne pas lui dire adieu pour ne pas revoir ce regard désespéré et plein de larmes.

_« Je suis désolé, Naruto, je vais te trahir. C'est la seule façon que j'ai de te protéger. Peu importe que tu finisses par me haïr. Je t'aime trop pour risquer de te faire tuer. » _

Les deux jeunes hommes s'endormirent sans se douter qu'une silhouette dans la maison était en train de les espionner gentiment. Tsunade resta à les observer, charmée par ce tableau si adorable. Puis elle décida d'aller les réveiller pour qu'ils aillent se coucher.

Personne ne remarqua qu'une autre silhouette les avait observés, non loin de là, du haut du toit du dojo. Il attendit que Tsunade ferme la porte derrière elle pour se déplacer. Il se dirigea vers une fenêtre légèrement entre ouverte et s'y faufila en silence. Une fois dans la pièce, il attendit un instant afin de s'habituer à la pénombre puis il s'approcha de sa cible. Il tendit le bras vers la tête de l'homme qui dormait paisiblement dans son lit. Mais à peine l'eut-il effleuré le visage que ce dernier se réveilla brusquement, dégaina le petit sabre qui se trouvait près de lui et renversa le visiteur sur le lit, la lame contre la gorge.

- Qui es-tu ? Et que me veux-tu ? - lui lança Minato en fixant son visage à moitié couvert.

Le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité, Minato ne desserra pas d'un centimètre. Mais lorsqu'il parvint enfin à voir les yeux de son agresseur, son corps fut vidé de sa force et son cœur cessa un instant de battre. Il se redressa un peu, les muscles crispés.

- Que… que fais-tu ici ? - parvint-il à murmurer.

Malgré le foulard noir qui masquait la partie basse de son visage, Minato put y voir le sourire malicieux de son attaquant. Il le lâcha et recula d'un pas incertain. Puis il sera le poing dans lequel se trouvait le sabre et la colère monta en lui. Il tendit le bras vers lui en pointant l'arme en sa direction.

- Comment oses-tu te montrer ici, Uchiwa Itachi !

L'homme se redressa et enleva calmement son foulard. Puis il fixa son regard dans celui du blond.

- Ca fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Ne sois pas si froid avec moi, Minato. Je suis venu te mettre en garde. Je sais que vous avez recueilli Sasuke. Je voulais te prévenir qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à le trouver. Si tu ne veux pas que ta famille soit mêlée à ça, il faut que Sasuke revienne.

- Il ne veut pas y retourner. Il va partir pour ne pas qu'ils fassent le lien avec nous, mais il a décidé de partir loin et non de revenir vers vous.

- C'est pour ça que je suis là. Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre. Sasuke est le jouet personnel d'Orochimaru. Il cherchera à tout prix à détruire ce qui a éloigné son jouet de lui. Pour être plus précis, il va s'en prendre à celui qui a changé Sasuke. Autrement dit, ton frère. Fais ce que tu veux de cette information.

- Il est où le coup fourré ? Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? Tu veux me faire croire que tu es venu me voir juste pour me dire ça ? Ne me prend pas pour un con. Tu aurais tout aussi bien pu le dire directement à ton frère.

- Effectivement. Mais tu vois, en arrivant, il y avait du monde dans la cours alors j'ai dû attendre qu'ils s'en aillent. Mais j'ai pu longuement les observer. Et je me suis rendu compte d'une chose. Le tout premier point commun entre Sasuke et moi. Un point commun qui m'a rendu étrangement fier de lui.

Il s'approcha de Minato, pointant toujours le sabre en sa direction.

- On est tous les deux irrésistiblement attiré par le sang d'un Uzumaki.

Il empoigna la lame et la serra fort. Du sang coula le long de son poignet. Il dévia la direction du sabre, attrapa le blond et le plaqua sur le lit en se mettant au-dessus. Il lui fit lâcher le sabre et immobilisa ses deux mains.

- Ça ne sert à rien Minato et tu le sais. Un simple sabre ne m'empêchera pas de t'atteindre. De plus tu es incapable de me tuer. Tu sais, j'ai pas mal été occupé ces dernières années. Je n'ai pas beaucoup eu le temps de penser à toi. Mais quand j'ai découvert que Sasuke avait atterrit chez toi, je me suis dit que le hasard faisait des choses étranges des fois. Quand je les ai vu tous les deux ce soir, si timides, si adorables, je me suis rappelé qu'à l'époque nous avions tous les deux vécu cela aussi. Et je me suis rendu compte que tu me manquais terriblement. C'est pour cette raison que je suis venu te voir. Et je ne suis pas déçu. Tu es encore plus beau qu'avant.

Itachi baissa la tête vers la nuque de Minato et respira sa peau. Puis il remonta un peu et donna un petit coup de langue sur le lobe de son oreille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête ! Ça suffit ! - s'énerva Minato.

- Ne fais pas comme si c'était la première fois. Souviens-toi comme tu aimais ça. Tu me suppliais de te prendre quand je te caressais tellement tu y succombais. Laisses-toi aller. Je sais qu'au fond tu en meurs d'envie.

- Arrête ça. Je ne suis plus ton jouet. Tu m'as trahi et tu t'es cassé. Maintenant c'est trop tard. Je croyais avoir été assez clair la dernière fois. Peu importe que l'on ait été amants. Je t'avais prévenu, je te foutrais en prison avec tout le reste de l'organisation.

- Oui, sauf que tu n'es pas en service, là. Alors mets ça de côté pour l'instant.

Il passa une main sous le T-shirt du blond et parcouru son torse en multiples caresses comme pour redécouvrir ce corps qu'il connaissait autrefois par cœur.

- Arrête, je ne veux pas.

Itachi posa sa main sur le sexe gonflé de Minato.

- Il va falloir me convaincre mieux que ça si tu veux que je m'arrête.

Il passa sa main sous le short et l'empoigna, lui appliquant des mouvements de va et vient réguliers. Minato se cambra. Malgré tous ses efforts il ne put empêcher un gémissement de désir s'échapper de ses lèvres. Ses joues tournèrent au rouge tomate, honteux de s'être laissé aller. Itachi se pencha vers lui, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres et l'embrassa fougueusement. Le blond tenta désespérément de résister mais ses barrières cédèrent et il ne put se contenir d'avantage. Il libéra ses mains et les plongea dans les longs cheveux de son amant, répondant intensément à son baiser. Itachi détacha ses lèvres des siennes et descendit plus bas. Il lui ôta son short et engloutit son pénis, reprenant les va et vient avec ses lèvres et sa langue. Camus se cambra de nouveau mais plus violemment cette fois-ci.

- I … Itachi…

**TO BE CONTINUED! **

Hinatasara : Bon, bah, voilà le chapitre 7, (avec un titre pourri, désolé, mais je ne savais vraiment pas quoi mettre). Désolée pour l'attente mais bon je fais des progrès vous n'avez pas attendu autant que la dernière fois ! A part ça, ce chapitre est plutôt calme, sans grandes nouvelles à part la fin où j'ai enfin dévoilé le couple Itachi/Minato. A vrai dire, à partir de maintenant, l'histoire se dirige vers la fin et je pense que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier… ou en 2 chapitres, ça dépendra de ma motivation. Donc voilà. Je ne vois pas quoi dire d'autre. J'espère que vous avez apprécié et que vous avez hâte de lire la suite. A bient…

Minato : Hep là, tu t'en va ? C'est tout ?

Itachi : Tu comptes nous laisser là comme ça ? Sans finir ce que tu as commencé ?

Minato : Nan mais ça va pas ? S'arrêter en pleine action ! Je veux que tu écrives la suite, moi !

Itachi : Tu ne peux pas nous laisser dans cet état ! C'est de la maltraitance !

Hinatasara : Quoi ? Bah, vous avez besoin de moi pour finir ce que vous étiez en train de faire ? Je dois faire languir mes lectrices moi.

*Minato et Itachi échangent un regard*

Les deux : Euuuh… on revient !

Hinatasara : on n'est pas prêt de les revoir ceux-là !

JA NE, MINNA-SAN ! _(A bientôt tout le monde_ !)


	8. Un adieu difficile

**Chapitre 8**

Minato ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, les paupières lourdes et la tête brumeuse. La fatigue était toujours présente et la légère brise du matin lui caressant le visage le berçait doucement. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre entre ouverte de sa chambre. Il marqua une pose un instant, puis il se rappela de la veille et balaya énergiquement la pièce du regard. Pas de trace de lui.

_« J'ai dû faire un rêve »_ - pensa-t-il en soupirant, presque déçu.

Puis il regarda sur son bureau et aperçut son sabre dégainé et taché de sang.

_« Apparemment, non, c'était bien réel… » _

Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et tenta de se lever mais la douleur qu'il ressentit dans le bas de son dos le coupa dans son élan.

_« Aie, … maintenant j'en suis sûr ce n'était pas un rêve. L'enfoiré ! Je n'ai plus l'habitude, moi. »_

Les souvenirs de la nuit passée refirent lentement surface, lui rappelant la raison de la visite de son ancien amant. Il aperçut un morceau de papier sur sa table de chevet. Il le déplia et le lut. Itachi indiquait un lieu et une heure de rendez-vous qu'il devait communiquer à Sasuke.

« Naruto… Je suis désolé. »

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut,

* * *

><p>trempé de sueur, les images du cauchemar qu'il venait de faire lui semblant bien trop réelles. Naruto mort, tué par l'Organisation. Il se leva en veillant à ne pas faire de bruit Naruto dormait paisiblement et son réveil ne sonnerait pas avant 30 minutes. Il entra dans la salle de bain et mit l'eau à couler. Il se déshabilla et toucha sa blessure au ventre, celle-là même qui l'avait fait atterrir chez Naruto. La plaie était maintenant totalement refermée, mais pas encore tout à fait cicatrisée. Elle était encore un peu douloureuse de temps en temps. Il passa ses doigts dessus, son esprit vagabondant, repensant à son arrivée dans cette maison. Il se souvint la première fois où il avait mis les pieds dans la salle de bain, les toutes premières sensations que le blond avait éveillées en lui. Il alla dans la douche et se laissa envahir par la sensation que l'eau chaude lui produisait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Naruto. Son beau visage, perdu dans le vague fixant le ciel hier soir la douce lumière de la lune l'enveloppant et ses joues rosies par le froid. Ce spectacle lui avait coupé le souffle. Il se rappela alors la première fois qu'il s'était réveillé à ses côtés au milieu de la nuit alors que son ami avait veillé sur lui. Cette fois-là aussi, la lune l'éclairait et lui donnait l'allure d'un ange. Puis sa mémoire lui envoya les images de Naruto lors de son entrainement, la sueur sur son torse, le regard sérieux, les muscles tendus. Il se souvint également du moment où Naruto avait défait son bandage pour vérifier sa blessure avant qu'il ne prenne sa douche et de la douce caresse que le blond avait passé du bout des doigts sur la plaie de son ami, provoquant en lui une vague de frissons qui lui avait électrifié le corps entier.<p>

Sasuke, qui avait fermé les yeux pour apprécier entièrement la chaleur de cette douche, se sentait maintenant étouffé par la vapeur, sa respiration haletante, le bas du dos brulant et une drôle de sensation lui tirant le bas du ventre. Réalisant ce qu'il lui arrivait, il ouvrit soudainement les yeux sur son membre en érection. Son pénis était tellement gonflé qu'il en avait presque mal. Il s'appuya contre la paroi de la douche et mit une main sur son sexe dressé. Il commença un mouvement de va-et-vient lent pendant quelques secondes, puis revenant à lui, choqué de se masturber sur les images de son ami, s'arrêta immédiatement et se laissa tomber sur le sol de la douche le dos contre le mur.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Ça ne va pas non ? Je ne peux pas faire ça ! »_

Il plia les genoux et posa sa tête entre ses bras. Son pénis toujours enflé tirait fortement comme pour protester mais Sasuke fit le vide dans sa tête et des images de son cauchemar s'imposèrent à lui, ce qui le calma tout de suite. Il releva la tête, fixa le mur devant lui et ferma de nouveau les yeux.

_« Comment se fait-il que je sois devenu aussi fou de lui ? »_

Il repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille au soir, sur son départ, le regard triste de Naruto à ce moment-là, puis sa tête posé sur son épaule, comme pour profiter de cette proximité pour la dernière fois. Sasuke sentit son cœur exploser en mille morceaux.

_« Naruto… » _

* * *

><p>… <em>Pendant ce temp<em>_s-là, à l'Organisation … _

Itachi passa le seuil du bâtiment qui servait de QG à l'Organisation et fût aussitôt interpellé.

- Itachi ! Où étais-tu passé ? On était sensés rentrer directement après notre mission. Le Maître te cherche.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore celui-là… Il ne peut pas me lâcher un peu ?

- Comment oses-tu parler du Maître de cette façon ?

- La ferme Kabuto ! Tu me saoules. Va plutôt lui expliquer comment tu as réussis à perdre mon frère lors de votre dernière sortie.

- … Fais gaffe à toi, un jour tu pourrais le regretter.

- Arrête tes menaces bidons, tu sais pertinemment que tu n'es pas de taille face à moi. Sinon tu aurais déjà tenté ta chance. Abrutit. Va plutôt lécher les pieds de l'autre con et fous moi la paix.

- Tu vas…

- Kabuto, Itachi, ça suffit.

Un homme imposant débarqua derrière eux. Il avait la particularité d'avoir des dents taillées en pointe, découvertes par un sourire sadique, lui donnant un air naturellement menaçant.

- Kisame…

- Itachi, il t'attend.

- Pfff… D'accord, j'y vais.

Kabuto le regarda partir, une haine féroce au ventre. Il avait pour habitude d'être le chouchou d'Orochimaru jusqu'à l'arrivée de Sasuke qui devint très vite le favori. Le nouveau jouet du Maître. Et ça, il ne l'acceptait pas. Surtout que depuis sa disparition, il était chargé de le retrouver et il n'avait toujours aucune information, à part une zone approximative où il aurait pu se réfugier. Il serra les dents et se réconforta en pensant à ce qui attendait le gamin brun quand ils auraient remis la main dessus. Il serait puni. Et le Maître savait faire regretter la désobéissance. Oh oui, il allait adorer assister au spectacle. Il tourna les talons et s'en alla.

Itachi frappa à une immense porte métallique et entra. Orochimaru était sur son lit en compagnie de deux jeunes garçons à moitié nus. Il se redressa lorsqu'il l'aperçut et s'assit sur le bord du matelas.

- Itachi, tu as eu les infos que je voulais ?

- Bien sûr. Les ANBU ne l'ont pas. Je le sais de source sûre. Il n'a pas été capturé, ni interrogé. Ils n'ont rien sur lui. Et il y a très peu de chance qu'il ait quitté la ville. Kabuto devrait donc l'avoir déjà retrouvé. Laissez-moi m'en charger. Ca ne doit pas être si compliqué quand même.

- Humm… Pourquoi pas, je n'ai rien d'autre à te confier pour le moment. C'est d'accord. Prends les hommes que tu veux pour t'assister. Mais dépêches-toi de me ramener mon jouet…

Il attrapa son sabre, dégaina en un éclair et fendit l'air à côté de lui. Puis il essuya la lame sur le drap et rengaina sans bouger, tandis que deux corps s'écroulèrent par terre.

- … Je commence à m'impatienter.

- Bien.

Puis Itachi tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Il interpella un homme de main qui passait par là et lui ordonna d'envoyer les « nettoyeurs » dans la chambre du Maître. Puis il se dirigea vers ses quartiers en attendant l'heure du rendez-vous qu'il avait fixé à son frère.

* * *

><p>Sasuke, toujours dans la salle de bain, entendit frapper. Naruto entra dans la pièce en s'excusant et s'approcha de lui.<p>

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour. Ça va, pas trop mal au crâne ?

- Si, mais bon, ça m'apprendra à boire un dimanche alors que j'ai cours le lendemain. - répondit-il avec un sourire.

Puis son visage se fit sérieux. Sasuke mit sa chemise et entreprit de la fermer mais Naruto, dont le regard avait suivi les gestes de son ami, tomba sur la cicatrice à son ventre et avança la main pour la toucher du bout des doigts.

- C'est presque cicatrisé. J'ai l'impression que c'est hier que je t'ai trouvé.

- Sasuke fixa le blond. Il avait un drôle de regard et sa voix était tendue.

- Hier ? Quand même pas, mais ça ne fait que deux semaines après tout.

- C'est vrai. Ça ne fait pas longtemps. Comment j'ai pu… en si peu de temps…

Naruto se tut, le regard dans le vide.

- Naruto ? - dit-il doucement. Qu'est-ce qui…

- Laisses-tomber.

Il détourna la tête et se dirigea vers la douche, faisant comme si de rien n'était. Sasuke le regarda un instant, ne sachant quoi faire puis décida de ne rien ajouter. Il sortit de la salle de bain et alla vers la cuisine. Il y trouva Minato, préparant le petit déjeuner. A son arrivée, le grand blond s'arrêta et le fixa un moment.

- Bonjour Sasuke.

- Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

- On va dire ça. J'ai reçu… de la visite.

Le regard de Sasuke se fit sérieux et interrogateur.

- Ton frère.

- Pardon ?

- Il m'a laissé ça pour toi.

Il lui tendit le bout de papier fixant le rendez-vous. Sasuke l'ouvrit puis quelques secondes après le froissa en serrant le poing.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Le brun le regarda puis détourna le regard.

- Je ne crois pas avoir le choix.

- Sasuke… Tu sais ce que cela signifie.

Minato resta à le fixer en silence.

- Je refuse de tous vous mettre en danger.

Sasuke le regarda déterminé et l'ANBU ne put qu'acquiescer en silence.

- Euh, simple curiosité mais, je peux savoir pourquoi mon frère vous rend des visites nocturnes ?

- Pour résumer, nous sommes des connaissances de longue date. Nous avons étés… comment dire… amis, un certain temps.

- Mon frère a eu des amis ? C'est une première. – répondit Sasuke suspicieux et interrogateur.

Naruto descendit à ce moment-là et se dirigea vers les deux hommes. Il mit son sac de cours sur son épaule et se retourna vers Sasuke. Il lui sourit doucement.

- A ce soir, Sasuke.

- A ce soir, Naruto. Travaille bien.

Il eut du mal à sortir ces quelques mots, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne serait pas là au retour de son ami. Naruto le fixa un instant, puis il se tourna et s'éloigna sous le regard de son protégé complètement abattu. Il était temps pour eux de se dire adieu.

* * *

><p>Naruto ne se sentait pas bien. Il était sur les nerfs et une boule ne cessait d'encombrer sa gorge. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ses entrailles étaient complètement sens dessus-dessous. Lorsque la sonnerie de fin de matinée sonna, il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie en informant ses amis qu'il n'avait pas faim et qu'il sortait prendre l'air avant de revenir pour la reprise des cours. Une petite voix l'interpella dans son dos alors qu'il franchissait la grille de l'établissement.<p>

- Naruto-kun ! Attends-moi !

- Hina-chan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'ai quelque chose à acheter. Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi ?

- Euh, bien sûr. Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- A la bijouterie, celle qui se trouve vers le parc. Je dois récupérer le cadeau de Neji.

- D'accord. Je t'accompagne.

Ils se mirent donc en route vers le magasin, parlant de la relation entre la jeune fille et son cousin, qui avait l'air de très bien se passer.

- Et toi Naruto-kun, comment ça va avec Sasuke-kun ?

- Ça va. Rien n'a changé, je ne lui ai pas parlé et je ne compte pas le faire.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu devrais peut-être. A force de le garder pour toi, tu vas finir par déprimer. Enfin, ça a déjà l'air d'être le cas. – ajouta-t-elle en voyant son visage pâle et maussade.

- Non, ce n'est pas à cause de ça. Hier il a dit qu'il allait partir, qu'il devait s'éloigner de nous pour ne pas nous mettre en danger à cause de son passé. Et je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait pas à le faire. Que je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille, mais il n'a rien répondu. J'ai peur qu'un jour il ne soit plus là quand je rentre, qu'il parte sans me le dire.

Hinata le regarda sans savoir quoi dire. Rien ne pourrait le réconforter, surtout qu'elle comprenait le point de vue du jeune brun.

Ils arrivèrent devant la boutique et entrèrent. Hinata se dirigea vers le vendeur. Elle avait passé commande et venait récupérer le dit cadeau, une magnifique gourmette argentée à grosses mailles sur laquelle était gravé « Neji » sur la face visible et « A toi à jamais » sur la face cachée. Alors que son amie s'entretenait avec le vendeur, le regard de Naruto fut attiré par un magnifique pendentif en argent et obsidienne noire, représentant le symbole du Yin et du Yang. Son regard ne pouvait s'en défaire, il le trouvait vraiment beau. Hinata le rejoignit et suivit le regard de son ami.

- Tu devrais l'acheter, il vous va à ravir à tous les deux.

Naruto sursautât et se tourna vers elle, surprit.

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- C'est un pendentif sécable. Neji m'en a offert un à mon anniversaire. Un cœur qui se sépare en deux, il en a une partie et moi j'ai l'autre. Celui-là c'est pareil. Tu gardes le Yin et tu lui offre le Yang. Ça vous correspond bien, tu ne trouves pas ?

Naruto fixa de nouveau le pendentif, se rappelant les paroles qu'il avait dit à son protégé la veille.

- Je ne peux pas lui offrir un bijou, il va me prendre pour un fou. Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de chose que s'offrent deux hommes entre eux.

- Ah là là les mecs et leurs préjugés. Ecoute Naruto, tu as peur qu'il s'éloigne de toi, non ? Fais lui comprendre à quel point tu tiens à lui. Et puis si jamais il venait à s'en aller, tu crois vraiment qu'il ne reviendrait jamais te voir ? Vous avez un lien fort tous les deux, un lien que de simples amis n'ont pas. Je pense qu'il tient également énormément à toi.

- Je ne sais pas… Ça me ferait bizarre de lui offrir un truc pareil.

Naruto sortit en compagnie de sa confidente, un sac à la main. Elle avait finie par le convaincre. Elle lui prit le sac des mains et en sorti le Yin qu'elle lui attacha autour du cou. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et ils se mirent en route vers le lycée.

Ils n'avaient pas fait cinq cents mètres que Naruto sentit son cœur louper un battement. Il ne pouvait se tromper, cette silhouette qui tournait le coin de la rue il l'a connaissait parfaitement bien. Il se figea, interpelant sa voisine.

- Naruto ? – questionna –t-elle.

- Je… Ne m'attends pas, retourne en cours sans moi.

- Quoi ? Mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je… J'ai vu Sasuke se diriger vers le parc. Il était supposé passer la journée avec Minato. Je…

- Vas-y, je dirais aux profs que tu ne te sentais pas bien et que tu es rentré chez toi. Dépêches-toi.

- Merci Hina-chan, tu es la meilleure, je t'adore.

- Tu m'appelles plus tard, d'accord ?

- Promis ! – cria-t-il en s'élançant à la poursuite de son ami.

Il courut aussi vite que possible en direction du parc. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut de nouveau, il ralentit et le suivit discrètement. Sasuke traversa l'espace de verdure pour rejoindre un coin un peu plus isolé vers un groupement d'arbres à l'abri des regards. Il s'arrêta sous l'un d'eux et Naruto dû se rapprocher doucement pour ne pas être vu et être à portée d'oreille.

- Itachi ! Je suis là alors montre-toi. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Allons-y.

- Tu m'as l'air bien pressé, petit frère.

- Tu plaisantes ! Je le fais uniquement parce que je n'ai pas le choix.

- C'est touchant. Tu ne veux pas que ta petite famille ne soit impliquée ? Remarque, vu comment vous étiez collés l'un à l'autre hier soir toi et ton copain, ce n'est pas étonnant.

- La ferme ! Si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux…

- Je ne le toucherai pas. Son frère ne me le pardonnerait définitivement pas.

- Bien, alors allons-y.

Itachi, qui jusqu'à maintenant était perché sur une branche, sauta à terre face à son frère et fixa son regard derrière lui.

- Il y a un contretemps. Je te laisse t'en occuper, mais dépêches-toi.

Sasuke se retourna. Il se figea à la vue d'un Naruto tremblant, ses poings serrés, dont le regard était à la fois accusateur et confus.

- Na… Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? – demanda-t-il pris au dépourvu.

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, avec ton frère ? Tu… tu m'avais dit que tu devrais sûrement partir mais pas que tu partirais dès le lendemain ! Et surtout pas sans me prévenir !

Ses yeux commencèrent à devenir humides.

- Rentres chez toi, Naruto. – dit-il simplement en lui tournant le dos et en s'éloignant avec une attitude indifférente.

- Tu n'as pas le droit !

Naruto se jeta sur lui. Sasuke l'évita de peu et se retourna, parant tous les coups de son ami. Le blond enchaina avec rapidité mettant en difficulté son adversaire. Le brun décida de mettre fin à ce combat inutile Il enlaça son ange sur le côté avec un bras et de l'autre il assénât un coup du tranchant de la main sur sa nuque, l'assommant. Naruto, luttant contre son étourdissement, s'accrocha à la veste de son ami et se laissa tomber à genoux, ses jambes ne pouvant le soutenir plus longtemps. Il posa son front sur le torse du brun qui l'enlaçait toujours tendrement, accroupi près de lui. Il sentait son esprit se dissoudre dans les ténèbres qui l'envahissaient.

- Sa… Sasuke… ne part pas… ne m'abandonne pas… - souffla-t-il comme il put, désespéré.

- Pardonne-moi Naruto. Je voudrais tellement rester à tes côtés. Mais je ne permettrais jamais que l'on te fasse du mal. Jamais.

Il attrapa le menton de son ange et en une délicate caresse, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Naruto écarquillât les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise juste avant de s'évanouir.

Sasuke rompu le contact à contrecœur et l'enlaça contre lui. Il sortit son téléphone et appela Minato. Tout en lui expliquant ce qui s'était passé et lui demandant de venir chercher son frère dans le parc, il aperçut un petit sac portant son nom gisant sur le sol à côté de son ami. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit le pendentif. Ses entrailles se serrèrent. Son cœur lui faisait terriblement mal. Il le passa autour de son cou. Lorsque Minato arriva, il porta le blond dans ses bras et le confia à son frère. Il lui présenta ses excuses en s'inclinant et interpella son frère.

- Itachi, allons-y.

- Il semblerait que nos deux familles ne soient pas faites pour s'aimer. – dit-il en jetant un regard à son ancien amant puis au jeune blond qu'il portait.

- Ne les compare pas à nous. Sasuke est vraiment sincère envers Naruto. Tu n'étais qu'un séducteur et moi j'étais bien trop naïf. – répondit-il, un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres. Il se tourna vers Sasuke. – Fais attention à toi, Sasuke. Si tu changes d'avis, tu seras toujours le bienvenu.

Minato se tourna et se dirigea vers sa voiture garée juste à côté. Itachi le suivit du regard un moment et s'en alla à son tour en compagnie de son frère qui paraissait choqué de ces derniers échanges.

- Euh, je peux savoir ce qu'il y avait entre vous exactement ?

- Quoi, Minato ne t'as rien dit ? Je pensais qu'il aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour m'insulter de tous les noms.

- Il m'a juste dis que vous aviez été amis. Mais je ne suis pas si stupide. Ne me dis pas que vous… vous avez été… amants ?

- Et bien quoi, qu'est-ce qui te choque ? Ce n'est pas toi que je viens de voir embrasser son petit frère ? Il faut croire que nous avons les mêmes goûts.

- Je vois... Tu l'as mis dans ton lit et tu t'es tiré ensuite. Pas étonnant qu'il te déteste.

- Tu n'y es pas du tout. On a eu une vraie relation. Environ deux ans. Et je suis parti, du jour au lendemain. Je n'ai jamais été sédentaire, j'avais besoin de bouger. Et je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très sage, la vie paisible n'est pas pour moi. Lui il voulait entrer dans la police alors… on est passés d'amants à ennemis. C'est tout. Il ne l'a jamais accepté.

- Évidemment ! Personne ne trouverait ça normal ! Tu es trop tordu pour comprendre.

- Ah oui ? Pourtant hier soir ça ne l'a pas empêché de rouvrir ses cuisses pour moi. – répondit-il vicieusement en se réjouissant de la mine empourprée de son frère.

* * *

><p>Naruto se réveilla difficilement. Il avait l'impression d'être dans le brouillard. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement, tentant de se rappeler l'endroit où il était, la date, ce qu'il avait fait en dernier. Il reconnut sa chambre. Il se redressa, combattant un étourdissement, puis se rappela qu'il était allé au lycée. Il se souvint avoir parlé avec Hinata. Il baissa le regard et vit le pendentif. La mémoire lui revint d'un coup. Sa filature jusqu'au parc, son combat pathétique contre Sasuke et le coup final de son ami. Une scène s'imposa alors à lui. Il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres et rougit. L'avait-il vraiment embrassé ? Il avait un gros doute là-dessus. Il était tombé dans les pommes après tout. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu imaginer tout ça. Oui, sûrement. Il regarda autour de lui et vit les vêtements que Tsunade avait achetés au brun. Une petite lueur d'espoir perla dans son cœur. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait rêvé et que son ami soit dans le salon avec les autres ? Il se leva et descendit les marches précipitamment, luttant contre son mal de tête. Une fois en bas, il aperçut Jiraiya et Minato sur le canapé et Tsunade faisant les cents pas complètement paniquée. Quand il arriva, les trois adultes se tournèrent vers lui, une mine sombre sur le visage. Il les regardait à tour de rôle, sa petite flamme d'espoir s'éteignait au fur et à mesure que son regard se posait sur leur visage désolé.<p>

- Il est parti, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas juste un cauchemar, il est vraiment parti ? – demanda-t-il résigné.

- Naruto… - fit Tsunade au bord des larmes.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça avec tendresse. Naruto ne bougea pas, son cœur lui faisait mal et il se sentait comme vidé. Il avait envie de pleurer mais tenta de se calmer pour ne pas inquiéter sa famille. Après tout, pourquoi s'apitoyer sur son sort ? Il était parti, et alors ? Il avait une famille et des amis qui l'aimait et qui ne l'abandonnerai jamais. C'était le plus important. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par une sensation d'humidité sur sa joue, des larmes qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Sa « mère » pleurait les larmes qu'il refusait de verser. Il enlaça Tsunade à son tour et la serra fort.

- Ce n'est rien Tsunade-hime. Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Ne te met pas dans un tel état.

- Non tu ne vas pas bien. Je le sais. Je ne suis peut-être pas ta mère, mais je le sais quand mon bébé ne va pas bien.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise. Je t'aime comme une mère. Et tu es la meilleure mère du monde. Aller, calme toi, je te dis que ça va.

Tsunade le lâcha et s'essuya les yeux. Minato s'approcha de lui.

- Naruto, je suis désolé. Il m'avait demandé de ne rien te dire. Il ne voulait pas te faire face. Il ne s'en sentait pas capable.

- Ce n'est rien, Minato. Je ne t'en veux pas. Et arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, je ne vais pas dépérir. Il ne faut pas exagérer. Il est parti, bon, ça va ce n'est pas la fin du monde. – dit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait sincère.

Ils décidèrent de jouer le jeu et de soutenir le jeune. Ils avaient tous remarqué que malgré son sourire ses yeux restaient vides. Mais Naruto souhaitait tourner la page immédiatement donc ils respecteraient son choix.

Le lendemain Naruto alla au lycée comme si de rien n'était. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cour, tout le monde sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais connaissant Naruto, cela ne servait à rien de demander. Il garderait tout pour lui. La seule qui arrivait à lui soutirer des informations était Hinata, donc autant la laisser l'interroger et la questionner ensuite. Les deux premières heures passèrent, Naruto n'avait pas suivi un seul mot de ses professeurs, il regardait par la fenêtre, le regard dans le vague et complètement amorphe. Il ne voyait l'inquiétude de son amie assise derrière lui qui se jeta sur lui dès la sonnerie de la pause de dix heures.

- Naruto ! Tu ne m'as pas appelée hier soir. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as vu Sasuke-kun ?

- Ah… désolé Hina-chan, j'ai complètement oublié. Oui, je l'ai vu… Euh, il est parti. Tu sais je t'en avais parlé. Donc voilà.

- Voilà ? C'est tout ? Naruto… Je… Je suis désolée. Ça va ?

- Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas. Pourquoi tout le monde réagit comme ça ? Je ne vais pas en mourir. Je ne suis pas si fragile quand même. Si ?

Pour toute réponse, elle haussa un sourcil.

- Oui, bon d'accord. Mais je t'assure, ça va.

- D'accord. Mais tu n'hésites pas si tu as besoin…

- Oui, je sais. Merci.

Elle n'insista pas malgré son inquiétude de voir le blond ainsi. Il pouvait bien essayer de se mentir à lui-même, mais n'importe qui le connaissant voyait que son sourire était fade et ses yeux n'avaient plus l'éclat qu'ils avaient auparavant. Il ne rayonnait plus. S'il continuait à tout intérioriser de la sorte, il finirait par s'user.

Trois jours passèrent. Naruto continuait son cinéma et ses proches commençaient à vraiment s'inquiéter. Tsunade n'en pouvait plus. Il n'avait pas une seule fois, pleuré, crié ou ne serait-ce en parler. Il faisait comme si de rien n'était et son regard était de plus en plus vide. Il ne mangeait presque pas, il ne sortait plus, à part pour aller en cours, il n'avait plus d'énergie, même à l'entrainement avec Jiraiya qui avait fini par lui supprimer suite à plusieurs coups qu'il n'avait pas réussi à parer par manque de concentration. Il était tellement ailleurs qu'il répondait une fois sur trois quand on l'appelait. Il était complètement inerte. Tsunade décida de réagir. Il fallait qu'il se libère de toutes ses émotions emprisonnées. D'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Naruto ! Ça suffit maintenant. Il faut qu'on en parle. Tu ne peux plus rester dans cet état.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Regarde-toi ! Tu es complètement léthargique. Tu es comme ça depuis… le départ de Sasuke.

Elle le vit sursauter. Cela prouvait qu'elle avait raison.

- Je ne veux pas en parler.

- Il le faut. Tu fais comme si de rien n'était. Ça fait déjà 4 jours. Tu ne tourneras jamais la page si tu fais comme s'il n'avait pas existé. Affronte tes émotions.

- Je te dis que ça va.

- Ah oui ? Alors prononce son nom. Racontes-nous ce qui s'est passé. Parlons de Sasu…

- Je ne veux plus entendre son nom.

Il se tourna et monta d'un pas pressé dans sa chambre. Il prit des affaires et alla dans la salle de bain. Quand il eut fini de se doucher, il s'habilla et retourna dans sa chambre où il découvrit une pochette posée sur son bureau. Tsunade avait dû la poser là tout à l'heure. Il la fixa et tenta de l'ignorer. Il prépara son sac de cours et le mit sur l'épaule en sortant de sa chambre. Il s'arrêta et se retourna, fixant le paquet. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il s'en approcha et l'ouvrit. Il contenait les photos que la blonde avait prises lors de leur petite fête dimanche soir. Lui et Sasuke, avec les déguisements que leur avait offerts Tsunade. Tous les deux, passant un bon moment, rigolant ensemble. Il sentit ses yeux lui piquer. Puis il tomba sur une photo qui lui fit lâcher prise. Il ne put contenir sa douleur et la refouler comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à présent. Il prit la photo entre ses mains en laissant les autres de côté sur le bureau. Il l'a fixait, les larmes ne cessaient de couler. Son cœur saignait.

- J'ai pris cette photo à votre insu. Je suis désolée. Mais vous étiez tellement beau tous les deux. Cette photo est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? – fit doucement Tsunade derrière lui.

Naruto tremblait. Il se retourna et se jeta dans ses bras. La photo tomba sur le sol. Elle représentait les deux jeunes assis l'un contre l'autre sous l'arbre dans la cour. Naruto avait la tête sur l'épaule de son ami et celui-ci avait posé sa tête sur celle de son ange.

- Il me manque ! J'ai tellement envie qu'il revienne ! Je veux le revoir !

- Je sais Naruto, je sais. – lui répondit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

Elle attendit qu'il se calme et se permit de le taquiner un peu.

- Ha, ton premier chagrin d'amour. C'est trop mignon. On dirait une ado pré-pubère. – rigola-t-elle.

- Tsunade-hime, ne te moque pas de moi. – rouspéta-le blond.

- Ah ah, désolé Naruto-kun. Mais tu es tellement mignon quand tu es amoureux. C'est vraiment attendrissant.

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux. Elle attrapa le paquet de photo et en tira une du tas qu'elle tendit à son fils.

- Tiens, regarde, celle-ci est ma préférée.

Il la prit et aussitôt ses joues rosirent. La photo montrait toujours les deux jeunes sous l'arbre, mais Naruto regardait la lune et Sasuke avançait la main vers la joue du blond. Il se souvenait de ce moment, Sasuke avait dit vouloir vérifier qu'il n'avait pas trop froid. Il fixa l'expression de son ami. Il semblait gêné, timide et une lueur que Naruto avait du mal à déterminer brillait dans ses yeux. Une bouffée de chaleur s'empara de lui quand le souvenir des lèvres du brun sur les siennes s'imposa.

- Bon, ça va mieux maintenant ? - demanda-elle tout sourire.

- Oui. Merci Okâ-san. – répondit-il, reconnaissant, en la regardant sortir de sa chambre.

* * *

><p>Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Il était adossé à un mur de béton gelé, les poignets attachés par des chaînes. Il avait été puni pour son absence de deux semaines. Son châtiment était de rester attaché sans manger avec juste le minimum d'eau pour survivre jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue où il avait été et avec qui il avait été en contact. Orochimaru venait régulièrement assister à sa torture, mais il en sortait mécontent. Le brun tenait bon et refusait de parler. Les sévices infligés n'étaient pas trop durs. Après tout, il était hors de question d'abîmer le jouet personnel du chef.<p>

Sasuke regarda le pendentif autour de son cou. Naruto lui manquait terriblement. Il revoyait le magnifique sourire de son ami, ses profonds yeux bleus illuminés, sa peau lisse et ses lèvres si douces. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir osé l'embrasser. Était-il encore conscient à ce moment-là ? Il lui semblait que oui. Lui en voulait-il pour ce qu'il avait fait ? Sûrement. Il y avait peu de chance que le blond souhaite le revoir après ça.

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit et le chef de l'organisation apparut. Il ordonna à un des tortionnaires de le détacher et s'approcha de lui.

- Bien, puisque tu ne veux pas répondre, on verra ça plus tard. Je m'occuperai de toi personnellement. – susurra-t-il vicieusement en empoignant son entrejambe - Pour le moment, on vient d'obtenir quelques informations, il est temps pour toi de te racheter. Va te changer, on fait une descente des plus importantes.

Sasuke s'exécuta. Où pouvaient-ils bien aller pour que le chef lui-même se joigne à ses hommes ? Il alla dans ses appartements et se changea le plus rapidement possible, un mauvais pressentiment lui tordant l'estomac. Il rejoignit les autres et monta dans le véhicule où se trouvait son frère. Il faisait nuit et la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Sasuke reconnu quelques magasins et son cœur s'emballa. Il se redressa vivement et tourna la tête vers son frère.

- Tu viens de réaliser ? – lui dit-il simplement.

- Qu'est-ce que… c'est toi qui leur as donné l'adresse ?

- Bien sûr que non. On n'est pas là pour Naruto, c'est Minato qu'ils ont retrouvé, l'adresse du chef des ANBU.

- Merde ! Merde ! Et merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Rien, pour le moment. On avisera.

- Bien sûr ! Et on les laisse se faire tuer. Super idée !

- Ce que tu peux être idiot, petit frère. J'ai envoyé un texto à Minato. Il est supposé être en mission donc j'espère juste qu'il sera là à temps. Tu ne bouges pas avant d'avoir eu mon signal, t'as compris ? Maintenant fermes-la et ne fait rien d'idiot. Sinon on se fera trop remarquer.

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

Il se tut et regarda les bâtiments défiler. Lorsqu'ils passèrent près du lycée de son ami, son cœur loupa un battement. Ils allaient bientôt arriver. Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, il sortit du véhicule et posa ses yeux sur le saule pleureur sous lequel lui et Naruto avaient admiré la lune. Il tenta de calmer les tremblements qui secouaient son corps. Il allait revoir son cher ami. Il était partagé entre la joie et la peur. Comment allait-il réagir en le voyant débarquer avec ce clan de tueurs ? Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se préparer au regard empli de déception qu'il allait sûrement devoir supporter dans les yeux de celui qu'il aimait. Il ferma les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration avant de faire un pas dans l'enceinte de l'endroit où il s'était sentit chez lui pour la première fois de sa vie.

A SUIVRE…

* * *

><p><span>Coulisses <span>:

Hinatasara : Coucou ! Je suis de retour !

Sasuke : Ouais, pour nous jouer un mauvais tour… on connait la chanson.

Naruto : Tu ne vas quand même pas nous ressortir tes excuses bidons pour avoir mis tant de temps à sortir ton chapitre !

Hinatasara : Bah, euh, … c'est pas de ma faute ! J'ai eu plein de boulot, et puis, puis…

Sasuke : Ca ne t'a pas empêché de sortir d'autres fics entre temps… Kyoû Kara Maoh !, Merlin, Sherlock, tu nous as pas mal oublié, non ?

Hinatasara : Bon, d'accord, j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration, j'avoue et j'ai pas mal été inspirée par Sherlock, je suis trop fan, Sherlock et John forme un couple si merveilleux !

Naruto : Snif, et nous ? Avant tu ne jurais que par Sasuke et moi !

Hinatasara : Mais oui, je vous adore toujours autant, ne pleure pas ! En plus, je voulais vous annoncer une super nouvelle ! Ma fic Ange et Démon, oui, oui, cette fic, que vous venez de lire, celle que j'ai commencé il y a environ … euh, 4 ans je crois, et bien, ELLE EST FINIE ! Donc on compte 9 chapitre ! Yattaaaaa ! Enfin, je les enfin finie ! Chers lecteurs (plus de lectrices je pense…), je suis désolée pour l'attente et je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que cette fic est finie.

Sasuke : Ah ? Et elle est où la fin exactement ?

Hinatasara : Euh, oui, alors en fait, … J'ai juste quelques ajustements à faire… Rien de bien méchant alors elle sera vite en ligne…

Sasuke : J'en étais sûr, encore un de tes mauvais tours ! T'as fini que dale ! Espèce de feignasse !

Hinatasara : Mais euh… ! Je mens pas… ! Ouin !

Dark Hinatasara : Sa-Su-Ke… Au pied…

Sasuke : Nooooooooon !

Tous : Quel abrutit !

Bref, pour résumer, j'ai bel et bien fini ma fic, je vous le promet, comme je l'ai dit, je dois juste faire une relecture et deux-trois petits ajustements de dialogue et le chapitre 9 sera en ligne. Merci de votre patience, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et à très très bientôt ! JA NA !

Vocabulaire :

Okâ-san : Mère (maman)

**L'OBSIDIENNE** (cf : .)

_**C'est la pierre de l'équilibre.  
>L'obsidienne dissout nos blocages émotionnels et nous renforce, nous enracine, nous stabilise dans nos convictions morales.<br>Très protectrice, elle agit comme un bouclier contre les énergies négatives et les influences néfastes.  
>Elle crée autour de son porteur un rempart.<br>Elle aiguise notre vision interne.  
>Elle relie l'âme au mental et nous fait revenir sur terre lors de méditations poussées.<strong>_


	9. Retrouvailles

**CHAPITRE 9**

Ils entrèrent dans la cour et suivirent les autres dans la maison. Ils entendirent un des leurs informer leur maître qu'ils avaient trouvé trois personnes. Lorsqu'ils furent dans le salon, ils virent Jiraiya, Tsunade et Naruto assis dans le canapé. Le blond avait un bleu sur la joue gauche et la lèvre inférieure fendue. Apparemment il s'était défendu. Son cœur se gonfla de fierté pour son ami et de haine envers celui qui avait levé la main sur lui. Orochimaru s'approcha et les toisa.

- Alors voilà les proches de celui qui ose se dresser contre nous. – il posa les yeux sur Naruto et sourit. – Je suppose que tu es son petit frère ? A ton avis, quelle tête il va faire en vous voyant tous trois écorchés vifs ?

- Va te faire foutre, connard ! – répondit hargneusement Naruto en lui crachant dessus, ce qui provoqua la fureur de Kabuto qui lui assainit un coup de poing au visage et l'envoya au sol. La fierté qu'éprouva de nouveau Sasuke en voyant son ami se rebeller fut remplacé par une haine immense envers le « chienchien » d'Orochimaru. Il serra les poings mais son frère le rappela à l'ordre d'un simple coup de coude.

- Laisse, Kabuto. J'ai quelqu'un de parfait pour lui. Sasuke, approches.

Le brun se figea. Son cœur s'emballa en approchant de son chef. Il se positionna à sa gauche et fit face à son Maître en prenant soin de ne pas poser ses yeux sur son cher Naruto. Orochimaru fixait le blond de manière affreusement vicieuse, voir perverse. Sasuke sentait son sang bouillir. Il espérait que Minato et ses hommes allaient arriver très vite, car au vue de la situation, il serait obligé d'agir afin d'empêcher que ce malade ne touche à sa famille.

- Sasuke, mon petit Sasuke, il est temps de prouver ta loyauté et de te racheter pour ta petite fugue. Je veux que tu étripes ce jeune insolent. N'hésites pas, prend bien ton temps, fais le souffrir.

Sasuke serra les dents mais n'eut le choix et se tourna vers son ami. Il ne put résister, il croisa le regard de cette personne, si cher à ses yeux, qui se trouvait assis par terre devant lui. Sasuke dégaina le sabre qui était dans son dos et posa la lame sur le cou de son ami. Celui-ci soutenait son regard, neutre aux yeux de ceux qui ne le connaissait pas, mais Sasuke, lui, savait lire dans ces deux magnifiques cristaux azurés. L'émotion dominante était la joie de le revoir, il l'espérait. Il pouvait également déceler un peu d'anxiété, et de la colère aussi. Le pensait-il capable de lui faire du mal ? Il en doutait. Et cette colère, nul doute qu'il lui en voulait pour avoir essayé de partir sans lui dire au revoir. Lui en voulait-il aussi pour le baiser ? Oh, il espérait que non ! Sasuke avait envie de se jeter par terre et de le prendre dans ses bras, de lui dire à quel point il lui avait manqué. Il réussissait à rester calme avec beaucoup de difficulté. Il fixait toujours Naruto dans les yeux, quand il entendit une voix derrière lui qui commençait à s'impatienter.

- Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? – grogna le chef de l'Akatsuki.

Sasuke ne savait quoi faire, comment et combien de temps pouvait-il gagner ? Il aperçut alors un mouvement à travers la vitre du salon. Enfin ! Ils étaient là. Il allait se retourner quand un des sbires s'approcha avec empressement de son chef.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Maître, nous avons trouvé ça dans la chambre du garçon.

Sasuke vit le visage de Naruto changer de couleur et ses traits se tirés. Il jeta un œil dans la vitre et vit une espèce de cadre en bois dans les mains de son Maître. Au vue de l'expression faciale de ce dernier, ça ne sentait vraiment pas bon. Il jeta l'objet par terre entre lui et le blond et toisa Sasuke d'un regard meurtrier.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Sasuke baissa son sabre et fixa le dit objet. Un cadre photo dans lequel trônait une magnifique capture de cet instant magique où ils avaient observé la lune. Il savait qu'il était dans une situation critique, il savait que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, mais il ramassa le cadre et souri. Il regarda Naruto, qui avait pris une belle teinte rougeâtre, puis Tsunade, apparemment fière que la photo plaise au brun.

- Elle est belle, non ? Je n'ai pas pu résister, il a fallu que je vous prenne en photo. Il y en a d'autre. Je te les montrerai.

- C'était un moment… privé… vous savez ? Mais j'avoue, ça fait une photo magnifique. Merci.

- De rien. – lui sourit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- Non, mais ils se foutent de nous ou quoi ? Attrapez- les ! Je veux Sasuke et le petit merdeux vivant ! Tuez les deux autres !

Revenant à la réalité, Sasuke entendit son frère l'interpeller. Le signe. Sasuke attrapa la main de son ami, l'aida à se relever et tous deux se mirent côte à côte afin de combattre. C'est alors que Minato et ses hommes entrèrent de tous côtés et une bataille féroce se déchaina dans la maison. Tous les assaillants se mélangèrent, se battant à coup d'armes blanches. Kabuto se jeta sur Naruto et entama une lutte acharnée. Naruto n'eut aucune difficulté à le mettre au tapis mais alors que Kabuto était à terre, il sortit une arme à feu et tira sur lui. Sasuke vit la scène défiler et son cœur s'arrêta de battre un instant, avant de réaliser que la forme qui gisait au sol n'était pas son ami. Tsunade avait protégé son fils et s'était pris la balle dans le flanc droit. Une flaque de sang commençait à se répandre sur le parquet. Naruto se jeta sur elle, complètement choqué et balbutiant en la suppliant de lui parler. Dans le brouhaha de la bataille, on entendit un cri de détresse. Jiraiya courut aux côtés de sa chère « hime ».

- Tsunade ! Tsunade ! Répond-moi ! Tsunade, je t'en supplie ! Tsunade ! – ne cessait-il de l'appeler.

Kabuto se releva et fit mine de s'approcher de Naruto, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Il leva de nouveau le flingue vers lui mais à peine eut-il fait un geste qu'un sabre lui transperça le corps par derrière. Il s'effondra, laissant apparaître Sasuke, le visage livide et décomposé, des larmes coulant de ses joues. Il baissa la tête, ne pouvant soutenir le regard de son ami et de son Sensei, avant de s'adresser à eux d'une petite voix.

- Nous devons la mettre à l'écart et appeler une ambulance. Venez, je vous couvre. On va l'installer dans le dojo.

Naruto et Jiraiya portèrent leur chère blonde et ils partirent en direction de la salle d'entrainement. Sasuke veillait à ce qu'aucun des membres de l'Organisation ne leur tombe dessus. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils installèrent Tsunade du mieux qu'ils purent et appelèrent une ambulance.

Sasuke regarda un instant la blonde. Sentant son cœur sur le point d'exploser, il se détourna et leur murmura des excuses avant de repartir dans la bataille. Naruto le regarda un instant puis partit à sa suite après avoir embrassé le front de sa mère.

- Jiraiya, veille bien sur elle. Je reviens.

Puis il se jeta hors du dojo en ignorant les réprimandes de son Maître. Il partit rejoindre Sasuke qui le réprimanda à son tour, le suppliant de rester en sécurité, mais il se tut sous le regard meurtrier de son ami. Peu de membres de l'Organisation restaient encore debout et ils virent Orochimaru s'approcher de Minato, un sourire mauvais déformant son visage.

- Alors voilà le fameux Minato Uzumaki. Enfin nous nous rencontrons. – siffla-t-il vicieusement.

- Orochimaru, je présume ? - ironisa-t-il.

Sans plus de sommation, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et l'affrontement fut impressionnant. Les coups pleuvaient à toute vitesse, mais malgré la puissance de Minato, le chef de l'Akatsuki gardait le dessus. C'est alors qu'il reçut une aide qui le déconcerta un instant. Itachi se jeta sur son ex-maître et lui asséna de violents coups qui le firent reculer. Ils combattirent ensemble, anticipant ce que chacun allait faire comme s'ils se connaissaient par cœur, se relayant dans leurs assauts ou en attaquant en coordination parfaite. Alors qu'Orochimaru allait frapper Minato en plein torse, Itachi bloqua la lame de sa main.

- Minato ! – cria-t-il en immobilisant leur ennemi.

Ce dernier s'accroupit et d'un mouvement du bras trancha la gorge de leur adversaire, le laissant se vider de tout son sang. A la vue de leur leader à terre, le reste des membres du clan se rendirent sans hésitation.

Naruto et Sasuke rejoignirent leurs frères, soudain soulagés que tout ceci soit enfin terminé.

- Minato, est-ce que ça va ? – demanda inquiet Naruto.

- Moi oui, mais… Comment va Tsunade ? Vous avez appelé une ambulance ? – répondit-il abattu.

- Oui…

C'est alors que les lumières du gyrophare illuminèrent la cours. Tous se précipitèrent vers le dojo, où fut évacuée la jeune femme. Jiraiya s'approcha de Naruto et de Minato et les prit dans ses bras.

- Ça va aller, votre mère est forte, elle s'en sortira – déclara-t-il en tentant de masquer son effondrement. – Je vais avec elle, je vous appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau.

Il les serra de nouveau dans ses bras et passa devant un Sasuke qui baissa le regard devant lui. Il s'arrêta.

- Je… je suis tellement désolé. Tout est ma faute…

- Sasuke, personne ici ne te pense responsable. – Il posa sa main sur sa tête et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

Puis il monta dans l'ambulance et partit. Un des hommes de Minato s'approcha d'eux et s'adressa à leur chef.

- Nous ne déplorons aucune perte dans notre camp, mais Asuma est très mal en point. Il y a quelques morts dans l'Organisation mais surtout beaucoup de blessés. Le criminel du nom d'Itachi Uchiwa s'est enfui.

- Bien, appeler autant d'ambulances que nécessaire, je veux trois hommes par ambulance pour surveiller les prisonniers. Embarquer les autres au poste et faites venir le camion de la morgue pour les cadavres. Lancez un avis de recherche pour Uchiwa bien que je doute que ce soit utile. Je vous rejoins plus tard.

- Bien.

Minato se tourna vers les deux jeunes et soupira.

- Naruto, allez vous soigner le temps que je gère tout ce merdier. Ensuite…- son regard passa de Naruto à Sasuke – je viendrais te chercher. Je dois t'embarquer, je n'ai pas le choix. Tu as dix minutes pour te décider…

Puis il les laissa seuls, rejoignant son équipe afin de superviser les ordres qu'il avait donnés. Les deux jeunes montèrent dans la salle de bain. Sasuke avait quelques coupures, par ci, par là. Naruto lui indiqua une chaise et il s'assit, observant son ami prendre une trousse de soin et en sortir des compresses et du désinfectant. Il le soigna en silence, puis quand il eut fini, il plongea enfin son regard bleu dans celui de son protégé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? – demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Je crois que tu connais déjà la réponse. – répondit-il doucement.

- Enfuis-toi ! Tu vas aller en prison, je ne veux pas.

- Naruto, je ne fuirai pas. Je ne veux pas être un fugitif toute ma vie. Si tu me rends visite, je te verrais plus souvent que si je partais en cavale.

Naruto se leva et lui tourna le dos.

- Je ne te rendrais pas visite. Jamais. Alors fuis.

- Je refuse.

Un lourd silence s'installa. Sasuke allait faire un pas vers son ami lorsque Minato débarqua.

- Sasuke, il faut y aller.

- D'accord, j'arrive.

Le brun s'avança vers son ange, l'enlaça tendrement et posa sa tête contre celle du blond. Il attrapa son pendentif et le joignit avec la partie de Naruto, reformant ainsi le symbole dans son entier. Il sourit tendrement.

- Merci beaucoup pour le cadeau, j'en prendrais soin. Promis. S'il te plaît, vient me rendre visite au moins une fois. Pour me dire comment va Tsunade.

Sasuke ne pouvait voir le visage de Naruto mais il le sentait trembler entre ses bras. Il sépara de nouveau les deux parties du pendentif, puis sortit de la salle de bain. Alors qu'il franchissait la porte, une main le retint. Il se retourna et fut pris au dépourvu quand deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. La surprise de ce geste le paralysa, incapable de réaliser réellement ce qui se passait. Il sentait ce contact doux et chaud sur ses lèvres, se sentant comme dans un rêve un peu brumeux où le temps serait arrêté. Puis le blond mit fin à leur échange, fit un pas en arrière et ferma la porte coulissante entre eux. Sasuke, qui ne réalisa la situation qu'au moment où son ami rompu l'échange, posa ses mains sur le panneau et l'appela, mais pas de réponse. Il descendit alors les escaliers et rejoignit Minato, le cœur lourd et empli de doutes.

Naruto, lui, glissa au sol et laissa enfin s'échapper toutes les larmes qu'il avait retenues. Tsunade était à l'hôpital entre la vie et la mort et Sasuke allait finir en prison. Il était complètement anéanti. Après s'être un peu calmé, il alla dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête. La maison était si calme, il ne supportait pas ça. Il prit son lecteur MP3 et mit un album de hard rock pour briser ce silence oppressant.

* * *

><p>Jiraiya était assis en salle d'attente depuis maintenant trois heures. Dès l'arrivée aux urgences ils avaient conduit Tsunade en salle d'opération. Il fixait le mur devant lui, sans bouger, comme vidé de toute énergie. Une douleur lancinante oppressait sa poitrine et rendait sa respiration difficile. Il revoyait son amie allongée dans la civière, transpirante, inerte et pâle. Il avait tenu sa main froide pendant tout le trajet, lui parlant, l'appelant en espérant déclencher une quelconque réaction encourageante, mais rien ne s'était produit. Sa meilleure amie, sa chère princesse, cette merveilleuse femme qu'il aimait plus que personne, devait se battre et il ne pouvait l'aider, il ne pouvait l'épauler. Il se sentait inutile et responsable de son état. Il prit son visage dans ses mains et ne put contenir plus longtemps la douleur qui lui tiraillait le cœur. Ses larmes se déversèrent, longues trainées de désespoir le long de ses joues. Il commençait à peine à retrouver un peu le contrôle, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il leva la tête et observa l'homme en blouse blanche qui se tenait près de lui. Jiraiya se lave d'un coup, comme électrocuté et le regarda intensément, tentant de lire en lui.<p>

- Docteur ? Comment va-t-elle ? Je vous en supplie, dites-moi qu'elle va bien…

- Calmez-vous. Je suis venu vous dire que l'opération s'était bien passée. Aucun organe n'a été touché, cependant elle a perdu une grande quantité de sang donc maintenant elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos. Elle est en salle de repos. Je suppose que vous voudriez la voir ?

- Ou…Oui, s'il vous plaît. – répondit-il soulagé.

Il suivit le docteur parmi les nombreux couloirs et il lui indiqua la chambre où dormait la jeune femme. Il resta devant la porte, hésitant, tremblant de tous ses membres suite à la soudaine chute de stress qui s'était produite en lui en apprenant que son amie était sauvée. Il posa la main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte doucement. Il s'approcha du lit en veillant à ne faire aucun bruit et tira un siège afin de s'assoir près d'elle. Il l'observa un moment son teint avait repris un peu de couleur, son visage semblait serein et le moniteur branché à ses signes vitaux était calme et rassurant. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra tendrement. Puis il pencha la tête et y déposa un baiser. Il ferma les yeux et sanglota, en serrant délicatement cette main chaude contre son visage. Les larmes qu'il versait désormais était simplement l'expression de la joie qu'il ressentait à être de nouveau près d'elle, et de savoir qu'ils allaient encore pouvoir continuer un bout de chemin de vie ensemble. Il ne savait ce qu'il deviendrait sans elle à ses côtés. Quand il attendait désespérément en salle d'attente, il avait réalisé à quel point il dépendait d'elle, de sa présence, de son parfum, de ses sourires. Il ne pouvait, il ne voulait pas imaginer continuer sans sa « hime » près de lui. Tous ces moments passé en sa compagnie, ces chamailleries, ces éclats de rire, tous ce qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble, était ce qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. Elle était son âme.

Alors qu'il tentait de chasser ces pensées déprimantes de son esprit, il sentit une petite pression au niveau de sa main. Il ouvrit les yeux et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Tsunade avait ses yeux légèrement ouverts et posés sur lui. Elle tenta de lui parler, mais elle était encore faible et ne réussit qu'à murmurer.

- Jiraiya…

Sans lâcher sa main il se leva, s'installa précautionneusement près d'elle sur le rebord du lit et de son autre main libre il entreprit de lui caresser les cheveux.

- Oui Tsunade, je suis là. – répondit-il, son cœur sur le point d'exploser sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Naruto… Minato… Comment… ?

- Ils vont bien, ne t'en fais pas. Tout le monde va bien.

- Sasuke ?

- Il va bien aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux. Repose-toi. Ils sont tous très inquiets pour toi. Alors il faut vite que tu te remettes, d'accords ?

- Oui. – répondit-elle, fatiguée. Puis, voyant l'inquiétude et le sérieux inhabituel de son ami, elle ne put s'empêcher un trait d'humour. – Désolé, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu seras débarrassé de moi.

Bien que Jiraiya savait cette réplique dans le but de le dérider, il ne réussit pas à la prendre comme une boutade et ces paroles lui pincèrent le cœur. Une larme coula et il détourna vivement la tête devant le regard surprit de la blessée.

- Je te laisse un petit moment, je vais appeler les garçons pour les rassurer. Je reviens. Essai de dormir. – déclara-t-il en déposant un baiser sur la main qu'il tenait avant de se lever et de sortir de la chambre sous le regard confus de la blonde.

* * *

><p>Il était 5h du matin lorsque le téléphone de Naruto le tira de son sommeil. Il regarda l'écran; Jiraiya. Il s'empressa de décrocher.<p>

- Allô? Alors, comment va Tsunade?

- Tout va bien Naruto, rassure toi. Elle a été opérée, mais aucun organe n'avait été touché donc maintenant elle a juste besoin de beaucoup de repos. Je te rappellerai plus tard.

- Je suis si heureux! Veille bien sur elle. A plus tard.

Il se sentait soudain très soulagé! Il décida de se lever afin d'aller manger un morceau. Il sortit de la chambre mais son regard fut attiré par quelques gouttes de sang sur le sol dont la trainée entrait dans la salle de bain. Il tira la porte et découvrit Itachi, cherchant comme il pouvait de quoi se soigner. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte, le brun se retourna et fixa le jeune homme, attendant de voir sa réaction. Naruto ouvrit un placard et sortit la trousse de soin. Il s'assit près de la chaise et prépara une compresse et du désinfectant. Il avait comme une sensation de déjà vécu et cette pensée lui serra le cœur. Sasuke et son frère se ressemblaient tellement! Voyant le criminel toujours aussi immobile, il le questionna du regard en lui indiquant la chaise face à lui et c'est avec hésitation qu'il vint s'assoir face au petit frère de son ex. Naruto prit la main enroulé dans un morceau de tissu et défit le bandage de fortune afin de nettoyer la plaie. Puis il prit des straps qu'il positionna le long de la blessure afin de coller les deux bords de la plaie ensemble pour aider à al cicatrisation et enroula soigneusement une bande autour de la main du brun.

- Tu ressembles beaucoup à Minato. La même générosité et la même douceur dans tes gestes. Pas étonnant que Sasuke est craqué. - déclara-t-il, réjouit de la teinte rougeâtre qu'il provoqua chez le blond.

- Aviez-vous craqué pour mon frère également? - demanda-t-il curieux.

- Plus qu'il n'a l'air de le croire.

- Ça ne vous a pas empêché de le quitter. - souffla Naruto, une boule se formant dans sa gorge en repensant à l'absence de son ami.

- Disons que je ne suis malheureusement pas fait pour la vie qu'il a décidé de mener. Ça ne m'empêche pas de penser à lui.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous encore ici? Je pensais que vous vous étiez encore enfui.

- Je compte bien m'en aller, seulement cette fois je veux lui dire au revoir. J'attendais tranquillement qu'il revienne mais ma blessure s'est rouverte.

- Je ne sais pas quand il sera de retour mais vous pouvez l'attendre ici avec moi. J'allais justement me faire quelque chose à manger. Ça vous tente?

- Pourquoi pas.

Naruto s'affaira dans la cuisine, préparant deux bols de nouilles instantanées. Quand il revint, Itachi tenait le cadre photo dans lequel se trouvait la photo de lui et Sasuke. Il posa le bol sur la table basse et Itachi le rejoint. Il posa le cadre sur la table face à eux.

- Je savais que mon frère tenait beaucoup à toi, mais je suis heureux de voir que c'est réciproque. Vous me faites penser à Minato et moi au même âge. Si je n'aimais pas tant la vie que je mène, je crois que je me sentirai presque... nostalgique.

Naruto ne sut quoi répondre. Tout en mangeant ses nouilles en silence, il jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil furtifs à son voisin.

- Si tu as quelque chose à me demander, vas-y. Ne soit pas gêné, après tout je suis ton beau-frère, non? - pouffa-t-il en voyant Naruto s'étrangler avec ses nouilles. - dis donc, tu m'as l'air très timide, toi. C'est le mot beau-frère que tu as mal encaissé? - ajouta-t-il malicieusement en voyant les joues rouges du blond. Tu es vraiment trop mignon... Tu lui ressemble tellement... - fit-t-il en avançant une main vers lui et lui caressant la joue.

Naruto était pétrifié et extrêmement mal à l'aise. C'est alors qu'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Le blond sursauta tandis que le brun fut projeté à terre par un coup de pied. Naruto vit un corps élancé se placer devant lui.

- Itachi! Connard! Tu peux me dire ce que tu étais en train de faire?

- Calme-toi, petit frère, je ne faisais que lui tenir compagnie. Je ne l'ai pas touché ton chéri. -dit-il en se relevant. Puis il aperçut Minato et se précipita vers lui. - Ah! Voilà mon flic préféré. - Puis se tournant vers son frère – Tu peux garder ta miniature, je préfère les hommes un peu plus matures. Allez, viens Minato, laissons-les, je crois qu'ils ont beaucoup de choses à se dire, et nous avons beaucoup de temps à rattraper.

Lorsqu'ils disparurent dans les escaliers, Sasuke se tourna vers un Naruto au bord des larmes.

- Eh, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Il ne t'a rien fait, n'est-ce pas? - demanda inquiet le brun en s'asseyant à côté de son ami.

- Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Je croyais que tu... allais être emprisonné? - tenta de parler le blond avec difficulté.

- Ton frère a profité de sa réputation pour me défendre et se porter garant de moi devant le juge. Un ami à lui, je crois. Enfin bref, j'ai été placé en liberté surveillée pendant six mois. - Il lui montra le bracelet à sa cheville. - Et je suis donc condamné à passer ces six mois enfermé ici, dans cette maison, avec toi. Si mon comportement est irréprochable pendant cette période, je serai libre.

- Sérieux? Ça veut dire que tu peux rester ici? Tu vas vivre avec nous? - répondit Naruto, tentant de contrôler le timbre de sa voix pour ne pas montrer à quel point il était euphorique. Mais ses yeux bleus illuminés parlaient d'eux-même.

- J'ai une dette immense envers ton frère. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait si jamais j'avais été condamné à de la prison.

Il se déplaça un peu plus près de Naruto et posa sa main près de la sienne de façon à ce que le bout de leurs doigts se frôle.

- Être loin de toi aussi longtemps. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais.

Il se pencha vers lui, tout doucement. Son cœur battait la chamade et il sentit la respiration de son ami s'accélérer.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué... - ajouta-t-il dans un murmure. Il sentait tous ses sens en effervescence et devinait à son visage que celui qu'il désirait tant était dans le même état d'affolement. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ses douces lèvres, il se stoppa un court instant, comme pour laisser le temps à sa proie de s'enfuir si besoin.

- Naruto... - souffla-t-il sensuellement avant de fermer l'espace entre eux. Dès l'instant du contact entre leurs lèvres, ils furent tous deux submergés par une succession d'émotion, contenue durant ces deux semaines passées loin l'un de l'autre, sans savoir s'ils se reverraient un jour. Leur chaste baiser se transforma timidement en un échange plus audacieux. Après de bonnes minutes durant lesquelles la température avait considérablement augmentée, ils se séparèrent, le regard embué et les lèvres gonflées. Ils échangèrent encore quelques baisers chastes mais passionnés puis Sasuke enfuit sa tête dans le cou du blond afin de respirer la délicieuse odeur de son amant. Naruto l'enlaça, le serrant fort contre lui et commença à lui caresser les cheveux. Sasuke s'endormit le premier, suivit très vite par le blond, tous deux épuisés par les derniers évènements.

Finalement, le petit démon avait fini par trouver sa place auprès de son ange.

* * *

><p>Une semaine plus tard, Tsunade put enfin sortir de l'hôpital et rentrer chez elle où elle fut accueilli chaleureusement par sa famille. Alors que Naruto et Minato défilèrent chacun leur tour dans ses bras, un brun restait en retrait, envieux de les voir recevoir une telle étreinte maternelle et anxieux de faire face à cette femme qui l'avait « adopté » si généreusement. Il se sentait toujours autant coupable de ce qu'elle avait subi.<p>

- Il me manque un garçon… - dit-elle doucement en penchant la tête afin de regarder celui qui se cachait derrière Naruto.

Elle tendit les bras vers lui avec un sourire rassurant et attendit. Il s'approcha lentement puis deux bras l'enlacèrent tendrement, la chaleur de cette « mère » l'enveloppant entièrement.

- Bon retour parmi nous, Sasuke-kun. Je suis si heureuse de te voir !

- Je… Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé. Je suis tellement désolé !

- Bon, maintenant, ça suffit. Je ne veux plus t'entendre t'excuser pour cette histoire, d'accord ? Ne penses plus à ça, tu fais partit de notre famille après tout. Alors cesse de te torturer. – lui répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il acquiesça en silence et elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

- Il était temps que tu rentres, Jiraiya était encore plus invivable que d'habitude. Il ne cessait de tourner en rond dans toute la maison en attendant impatiemment l'heure d'aller te rendre visite à l'hôpital.

- Naruto ! Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! – s'énerva soudainement l'intéressé.

- Ce n'est que la stricte vérité.

- Naruto ! – s'écria-t-il en se lançant à sa poursuite, Naruto lui tirant la langue comme un gamin.

Tsunade éclata de rire, bien contente d'être enfin chez elle, parmi ces êtres qui lui étaient si chers à son cœur.

Ils passèrent un agréable moment au dîner, petite fête organisée pour le retour de la jeune femme, et les garçons ne cessaient de charrier leur maître sur la solitude qu'il avait enduré difficilement en l'absence de la belle blonde. A la fin du repas, alors que Sasuke et Naruto s'étaient proposés pour débarrasser et que Jiraiya était partit dans sa chambre, Minato s'approcha de sa mère.

- Tsunade, je crois que tu devrais parler avec Jiraiya. Tu sais, il a été plus secoué qu'il ne veut bien le laisser paraître, à mon avis. Il fait le fier, mais je pense que ce qui t'est arrivé l'a vraiment paniqué. Je suis passé le voir aux urgences quand tu étais encore en salle d'opération. Il était complètement anéantit. Je ne pensais pas le voir un jour autant… atteint, émotionnellement parlant. Et depuis je le trouve un peu déprimé.

- On parle bien du même Jiraiya ? – répondit-elle sur le ton de la rigolade malgré son concerne. – Très bien, je vais aller le voir. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'il va vite aller mieux.

Elle aida les deux garçons à faire la vaisselle malgré leur protestation puis elle décida de faire un saut dans la chambre de son ami afin de lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Elle frappa à la porte et entra lorsqu'elle en fut invitée. Elle s'avança vers un Jiraiya torse nu, vêtu uniquement un pantalon en coton. Il sortait apparemment de la douche et était prêt à aller se coucher. Elle rougit légèrement à cette magnifique vue sur les muscles saillants du bel homme.

- Tsunade ? Qu'y a-t-il ? – demanda-t-il surprit de sa visite.

- Je venais juste te dire bonne nuit. – répondit-elle en sachant pertinemment que son ami n'était pas dupe.

- … Oui, bien sûr, juste pour ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? – lâcha-t-il soupçonneusement.

- Rien de spécial, je voulais savoir comment tu allais. – tenta-t-elle. Il soupira.

- Minato ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sent obligé de faire ça ? Je lui ai déjà dit… - s'exaspéra-t-il. Mais Tsunade le coupa.

- Il s'inquiète pour toi. C'est tout.

- Je vais bien. Oui, j'ai été déprimé, oui, je n'allais pas très bien, mais c'est normal non ? Tu étais à l'hôpital pour une blessure par balle. Tu avais perdu beaucoup de sang. Je t'ai tenu la main tout le trajet dans l'ambulance, tu étais glacée et je suis resté des heures à attendre dans la salle d'attente avec l'angoisse qu'un médecin vienne m'annoncer ta mort. Alors oui, j'ai eu un moment de désespoir, mais maintenant, je vais bien. D'accord ? Je vais bien.

Il avait fini sa phrase en tremblant, son ton s'était élevé au fur et à mesure que les mots avaient franchis ses lèvres, en fixant son amie incrédule dans les yeux. Il lui tourna le dos et entreprit de plier les vêtements qu'il avait posés sur sa chaise avant d'aller se doucher. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui.

- Mais c'est bon maintenant. Il n'a plus de quoi s'inquiéter, je vais bien. Je te l'ai déjà dit à mon réveil, il te faudra plus que ça pour te débarrasser de moi. – tenta-t-elle afin de briser la lourdeur de l'ambiance qui régnait désormais dans la pièce.

- Arrête de dire ça. – répondit-il sèchement.

- Jiraiya, calme-toi. Je plaisante. Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état. Ca ne te ressemble pas. – fit-elle inquiète en posant une main dans son dos qui se voulait rassurante.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Tsunade. Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire ce genre de chose. – il se tourna vers elle et plongea un regard humide dans ses yeux ébahis par cette vision.

- Jiraiya ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, ce qu'il lui dit alors lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide, son cœur s'arrêta de battre un instant et sa respiration fut coupée. Les mots résonnèrent dans sa tête, semblant irréels.

- Pa… pardon ? – s'exclama-t-elle, son visage rouge et brûlant.

- Je t'aime. Je ne veux plus tourner autour du pot. J'ai cru te perdre, il y a une semaine et j'ai réalisé que sans toi, j'étais complètement anéantit. Je suis fou amoureux de toi depuis des années, je ne veux plus me taire et faire comme si de rien n'était.

Il s'approcha d'elle et effleura sa joue du dos de sa main. Son regard était intense et meurtrit. Son cœur s'affola, elle se sentait aspirée par ces yeux.

- Je sais que l'on est proche et que notre amitié est spéciale. Je sais aussi que tu tiens à moi, mais je dois savoir à quel point. Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça…

Tsunade n'en revenait pas, ce moment qu'elle avait espéré était enfin là. La joie de découvrir que ses sentiments étaient finalement réciproques la submergeât et la paralysa. Son manque de réaction déclencha une lueur de tristesse grandissante dans ces beaux yeux qui exprimaient à eux seuls l'intensité de l'amour qu'il lui dévouait. Elle posa sa main sur celle de son ami, se colla à cet homme dont elle convoitait l'attention depuis tant d'années et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne fut pas bien longtemps avant que tout d'eux ne laisse leur désir refoulé prendre le dessus. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir partager cet amour passionné qui les dévorait depuis l'instant où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils avaient hâte de se découvrir de la seule façon qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait; En s'aimant.

**FIN**

Coulisses :

Hinatasara : Yaaaaattaaaaaaa ! Enfin fini ! Ma fic est finie ! Je vous l'avais bien dit, et comme promit la voici, seulement quelques jours après avoir posté le 8ème chapitre. Je suis tellement heureuse, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux !

Tous : Félicitation !

Naruto : Ouais, comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais…

Sasuke : Si, dans ce cas-là, il aurait mieux valu qu'elle ne fasse jamais cette fic…

Hinatasara : Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, j'ai fini et je suis trop contente !

Sasuke : Tant mieux ! Alors je peux m'en prendre à toi en toute liberté, plus de risque de me faire des misères dans ton histoire.

Hinatasara : non, non, bien sûr, vas-y ne te gêne pas. Mais je prévoyais de faire une séquelle SasuNaru. Donc attention ou ça se transformera en NaruSasu…

Sasuke : Pf ! Tu déteste le NaruSasu. Tu n'oseras jamais.

Hinatasara : Moi oui, mais elle, … je crois qu'elle n'hésitera pas si c'est pour te torturer…

Dark Hinatasara : … *sourire sadique*

Sasuke : Félicitation pour la fin de ta fic !

Naruto : espèce de lâche !

Sasuke : Tais-toi, tu n'as jamais eu à subir ses traitements !

Naruto : Je ne parlais pas de ça ! *boude*

Tous : Euh….. Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là.

Bien, merci d'avoir lu cette fanfic jusqu'à la fin, je n'en reviens toujours pas de l'avoir enfin terminée ! J'espère que ça vous a plû et que je n'ai pas ruiné vos attentes. J'espère pouvoir faire une séquelle un peu plus… intime entre Sasuke et Naruto mais malgré une imagination débordante sur ce sujet, j'ai énormément de mal à le mettre sur papier. Donc je ferai de mon mieux. Encore merci à vous en tout cas. J'espère que vous prendrez quelques secondes pour écrire un petit com, j'en serais plus qu'heureuse. Bon ou mauvais, je prends )

Un très grand merci à ma petite sœur qui m'a mis de grands coups de pied au derrière afin que je finisse cette fic et qui me fait toutes mes bêta !

A bientôt !


End file.
